


Pumpkin plant

by Lara_Kaminari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Eventual Romance, F/M, I DO NOT HAVE A PLAN, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, No war, Post-Hogwarts, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Content, Smut, a lot of sex the same as always, as always, have you come to cry? You are in the right place, here's a very good plot, just come read, more characters to confirm, more tags as the story progresses, we have to leave our comfort zone, why aren't there so many stories about chester?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 57,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_Kaminari/pseuds/Lara_Kaminari
Summary: —Es una larga historia, ¿cómo te lo explico? —MC levantó sus piernas en la silla y las cruzó, provocando un gruñido molesto en su nuevo jefe. —Resulta que tengo dieciocho años y estoy en la edad ideal para casarme, ¿puedes creerlo? Es una especie de tradición familiar o algo así, entonces... Tengo que buscar un buen candidato y sé quién es el ideal, se lo comenté a mi padre y... Aquí estoy, intentando ganarme el corazón de quien podría ser mi nuevo esposo.—No, no lo entiendo.O la historia de cuando Chester Davies se enamoró de quien no debía.
Relationships: Chester Davies & Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery), Chester Davies/MC, Chester Davies/Original Character(s), Chester Davies/Original Female Character(s), Chester Davies/Player Character, Chester Davies/You, Felix Rosier/MC, Felix Rosier/Original Character(s), Felix Rosier/Original Female Character(s), Felix Rosier/You, Player Character/Felix Rosier
Comments: 66
Kudos: 13





	1. Pergamino de color rosa pastel

**Author's Note:**

> Nuevo proyecto! Me moría de ganas de escribir sobre Chester Davies 💕 Además, me ayudará a no obsesionarme tanto con el spin-off (Hice un spin-off, ¿lo leyeron? vayan a leerlo, les gustará).  
> Aquí estamos, ¡espero que lo disfruten!

La vida de Chester Davies solía ser tranquila, en lo que cabe. Tenía una vida organizada, meticulosa, con cada elemento en su lugar y eso le gustaba. No se privaba de ningún placer en particular, disfrutaba del alcohol como todos, el buen sexo y demás. Nada de eso interfería en sus deberes en la Oficina del Uso Incorrecto de la Magia en el Ministerio, era un excelente mago y su vida llevaba un rumbo excelente. 

Hasta ese día. 

Las señales estaban allí, debió sentirlo en el aire, en el murmullo de la gente. Es ahora cuando se pregunta: ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciego? Pero su destino había sido sellado, como un sobre extraoficial repleto de sellos e indicaciones de tinta roja. Camina hasta su oficina, poco tendría que importarle los chismes de la oficina, ¿acaso no están allí para trabajar? 

—Chester. —Llamó Félix, pasando su brazo sobre los hombros del chico. 

—Rosier. —Respondió con una sonrisa. 

—Te ves tranquilo, imagino que eres ajeno a las recientes noticias. 

—¿Por qué debería tomarlas en cuenta? 

—Te involucran. 

Chester se detiene, Félix quita su brazo de encima y lo mira con una ceja levantada. Davies está experimentando una sensación nueva, es el terror y el odio recorriendo sus venas, ¿acaso los directivos han tomado una decisión respecto a su trabajo que no se le ha informado de antemano? 

—No te despedirán. —Aseguró Félix. 

—Serían unos tontos si lo hicieran. 

—Pero es peor, mucho peor. 

—Ve al punto, ¿será una reducción de sueldo? ¿tendré que hacer recortes en el personal? ¿el departamento recibirá menos presupuesto? 

—La sorpresa está en tu oficina, yo no puedo involucrarme. —Respondió Félix, levantando sus hombros. —Soy un Auror, iré a hacer lo mío. 

—Te odio. 

—Escríbeme después. 

Se mantuvo frío y servicial mientras caminaba en dirección a su oficina, no permitiría que un par de rumores tontos lo confundieran. Puede encargarse de lo que sea, es bueno negociando; tiene que pensar en eso cuando su mano toca la perilla de la puerta y la gira más lentamente de lo que le gustaría. 

Allí está su jefe, ¿le preocupa? No, tienen buena relación. Chester ha demostrado ser uno de sus empleados más competentes en el departamento, ¿a qué le teme? Claro, a la otra presencia en la habitación. Es una mujer joven, tan joven que parece apenas haber terminado sus estudios en Hogwarts. 

No es sólo la juventud lo que llama su atención porque, además de que reconoce a la chica, ella está vestida de una manera algo... Estrafalaria. El cabello recogido y poco ordenado está decorado con diminutas flores de todos los colores, su ropa pareciera haber sido escogida por un artista daltónico, ¿ese es su mejor intento por verse elegante? ¿por qué está usando tantos colores? ¿quién usa una falda larga con zapatillas acordonadas? Sólo ella, por supuesto. La única, la inigualable, la perfecta curse-breaker de Hogwarts. 

—Davies, te presento a tu nueva compañera. —Anunció su jefe. —MC está aquí para servirte y ayudar en las tareas que puedas darle. 

Chester parpadeó varias veces, intentando despertar de esa pesadilla. 

—¿Puedo hablar con usted? Sólo un segundo, sin ella presente. 

Gracias a Merlín que él aceptó, de cualquier manera, sentía que podía charlar aun con la chica allí porque ella parecía muy entretenida con los elementos del escritorio. ¿Acaso nadie le enseñó a mantener sus manos alejadas de las pertenencias ajenas? No, todo estará bien. Hablará con su jefe y llegará a un acuerdo satisfactorio. 

—No la quiero aquí. —Dijo Chester rápidamente. 

—Su padre tiene muchas influencias... 

—Al diablo con su papi, ¿por qué no se va a otro departamento? Se viste como un maldito circo y arruinará nuestra imagen. 

—Su padre la quiere trabajando aquí específicamente, ¿por qué no le pides a ella que te cuente la historia? La encontrarás hilarante. 

—Amablemente solicito que... 

—Es tarde, tendrás que acostumbrarte a su presencia. 

Entonces... Sí, su destino ha sido marcado por una mujer indeseada. ¿Puede acostumbrarse al repentino cambio en su vida? Probablemente necesite mucho café y whisky de fuego, el suficiente para hundir los malos pensamientos. En tanto regresa a su oficina, se encarga de analizar cada detalle de la chica. ¿Por qué tuvo que ser MC? La conoce, o la conocía, fue su prefecto en Hogwarts y ella siempre se metía en problemas que le dificultaban la vida. 

—Tiempo sin verte, Chester. —Dijo MC, jugueteando con sus collares de cuentas. 

—“Señor Davies”, vamos a dejar ciertas pautas en claro. 

—Claro, “Señor Davies”. —Corrigió MC con una risa divertida. —Supongo que te estarás preguntando por qué estoy aquí. 

—Sería útil tener una explicación adecuada. 

—Es una larga historia, ¿cómo te lo explico? —MC levantó sus piernas en la silla y las cruzó, provocando un gruñido molesto en su nuevo jefe. —Resulta que tengo dieciocho años y estoy en la edad ideal para casarme, ¿puedes creerlo? Es una especie de tradición familiar o algo así, entonces... Tengo que buscar un buen candidato y sé quién es el ideal, se lo comenté a mi padre y... Aquí estoy, intentando ganarme el corazón de quien podría ser mi nuevo esposo. 

—No, no lo entiendo. 

—Estoy enamorada de Félix Rosier, desde Hogwarts, así que estoy trabajando en el Ministerio para tener más posibilidades de conocerlo y que se enamore de mí o tendré que casarme con otro pretencioso pretendiente rico. —Explicó MC. —No era exactamente mi plan terminar en tu oficina, pero la vida trabaja de maneras misteriosas y sé que tú eres un buen amigo suyo. 

—Lo que me estás diciendo es que hiciste una llamada rápida a papi para que cumpla tus caprichos y... 

—Espera, espera, espera. —Interrumpió MC, agitando sus manos y creando un tintineo por el contacto de sus brazaletes. —No tengo esa clase de relación con mi padre, ¡estoy obligada a casarme! Así que, si estoy en esos términos, me gustaría que fuera con alguien que me guste. 

—¿En serio crees tener una oportunidad con Félix Rosier? ¿Te has visto en el espejo? Él es uno de los sangre puras más aclamados, su familia forma parte de los Sagrado Veintiocho y la mayoría de las mujeres están detrás suyo por su fortuna abundante. 

—No me interesa el dinero. 

—Claro, tu papi debe darte el suficiente. 

—De hecho, mi padre nunca me ha mantenido. —Confesó MC con simpleza. —Vivo sola con mi propio dinero, no tengo mucho y probablemente me echen a la calle en unos meses, pero... 

—Excesivos detalles que nunca te pedí. 

—¿Puedes ayudarme? Por favor. —Suplicó MC juntando sus cejas y haciendo una expresión de pena. —Sólo necesito conquistarlo y casarme con él, desapareceré de tu vida en cuanto todo haya terminado. 

—Bien, te organizaré una cita con él y... 

—¡Así no! Yo tengo que hacer el trabajo, tú sólo deberías darme la información correcta para que pueda acercarme. 

—¿Es una maldita danza de apareamiento o qué? Nos llevará toda la vida. 

—Lo lamento, son mis reglas. —Sentenció MC, cruzándose de brazos. —No quiero que Félix sepa aun sobre mis sentimientos hacia él, eso provocará un rechazo absoluto. 

Chester suspiró hastiado, apenas esa mañana las estrellas estaban en perfecta posición, ¿qué es este peculiar desastre de la naturaleza? Comienza a hacer cálculos, es bueno haciendo cálculos, esta ardua tarea le llevará un par de simples meses y nada más que eso. Conoce a Félix, sus actividades, lo que le gusta y disgusta, será sencillo. Su vida volverá a la normalidad en cuanto ella se vaya lejos, entonces el equilibrio ecológico de su existencia se restaurará. 

—De acuerdo, pero esto seguirá siendo una tarea del trabajo. 

—Suena bien para mí. 

Ella agitó su varita, en diagonal a su posición frente al escritorio de Chester, hizo aparecer su propia estación de trabajo. Una mesa con volados blancos, brillos en la tela que la cubría y plumas de colores chillones, incluso los pergaminos tenían un aniñado color rosa pastel. Chester se masajeó el puente de la nariz, suplicando a Merlín que su martirio acabara para volver a la agradable rutina que lo reconfortaba. 

Si MC se queda en silencio, sólo escribiendo y atendiendo los tediosos archivos, puede acostumbrarse a su presencia. Entre tanto, se concentrará en mover los hilos que facilitarán un final a esa historia. 

—Mira, dibujé un perrito. —Dijo MC, levantando su pergamino rosado con una sonrisa, enseñando su obra de arte. 

Será más difícil de lo que pensó.


	2. Lecciones para tomar el té

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Chester le gusta tomarse todo con calma, MC prefiere actuar rápido.  
> Juntos, tal vez no sean la mejor combinación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí estamos, ¿por qué me comprometo con tantos proyectos? No lo sé, pero realmente me gusta tomarme mi tiempo con esta historia.  
> Gracias por leer!

—Qué bonito departamento, es más lindo que el último lugar donde viví. 

—¿En dónde vivías antes? 

—Bajo un puente. 

Chester frunció el ceño, intentando descubrir el tono de broma entre sus palabras, pero parecía estar hablando en serio. En el último mes, había sido complicado ponerse manos a la obra en su tarea por unir a MC con Félix. El trabajo en la oficina es pesado, las últimas semanas tuvo que interferir en un pueblo apartado del mundo civilizado para acabar con la infestación de inodoros hechizados que atemorizaban a los pobladores. 

—De acuerdo, ¿por dónde deberíamos comenzar? —Preguntó Chester, guiando a la chica al sillón frente a la mesa de té. —Dime tus fortalezas, las explotaremos. 

—¿Explotar? Suena agresivo. 

—Es una expresión, sólo dime en qué eres buena. 

—Sé pintar, diseño mi propia ropa, mis accesorios y... No lo sé, supongo que soy inteligente porque sacaba buenas notas cuando era estudiante. —MC jugó con su cabello previamente ondulado, una técnica que utilizó para verse más presentable y que acabó por ser decorada con sus habituales flores diminutas y hebillas de arcoíris. —También sé cocinar cosas como la avena, el arroz y los fideos, eso es todo. 

—Seré honesto contigo: No te casarás con Félix Rosier en esta vida ni en ninguna otra. 

—Grosero. 

—No he terminado; no conoces lo más básico de la etiqueta formal en una señorita, eres torpe, una completa niña, apenas eres consciente de las elitistas tradiciones de una familia sangre pura y en todo este mes te la has pasado escondiéndote de tu supuesto futuro esposo. 

—En mi defensa, aún no he encontrado el momento indicado para charlar con él. 

—De cualquier manera, no lograrás mucho si no aprendes a seguir las reglas de su mundo. 

—¿Su mundo? ¿Te refieres a otro planeta o...? 

—Concéntrate. 

—Claro, sí, ¿cuál es el punto? —Preguntó MC con inseguridad. —No soy una completa ignorante, también soy sangre pura y estoy al tanto de que son gente muy ceremoniosa. 

—¿Has asistido a algún baile? ¿Te has presentado en sociedad? 

—Sí... No, en realidad no. —Confesó MC con una risa. —Es por eso que tengo tan mala relación con mi padre, no me gusta seguir sus caprichos y todas las ceremonias absurdas me aburren mucho. 

—Pues deberás acostumbrarte, todos los sangre pura hacen una fiesta a fin de mes y Félix siempre asiste por su obligación de representar a su familia, lo he acompañado un par de veces. —Chester se dio media vuelta, buscando un álbum de fotos en una estantería cercana de libros, extendió su brazo para que ella pudiera tomarlo. —La mayor parte es un baile elegante y cenar con desconocidos de alta alcurnia que hablan de dinero o política. 

—¿Por qué a todos les preocupan esas tonterías? Hay más en el mundo, como criaturas mágicas, la pintura, cuidar de plantas y... 

—Así nunca te casarás. 

—Bien, haz lo que quieras conmigo. —Resopló MC; estirando sus piernas y sus brazos, tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y desordenó su cabello con hartazgo. 

—Primero te sentarás correctamente. —Ordenó Chester. —Enderézate, tienes que presionar las rodillas juntas e inclinar las piernas hacia un lado. 

Mientras MC obedecía la indicación, Chester caminó hacia la cocina para tomar un juego de té caliente. Colocó los elementos con exquisita precisión frente a la chica y analizó la escena como si tomara una fotografía de revista, algo tan simple como el té era una buena manera de iniciar su adecuada educación de modales finos. 

—Coloca una servilleta en tu regazo y sirve el té. —Ordenó Chester. 

—Oh sí, claro, ¿cómo lo quieres? Aquí hay muchas variedades, ¿sabes? He tomado muchísimo té en mi vida, pero a veces me queda un sabor un tanto... 

—Hablas demasiado, primer error. 

—Lo lamento, te serviré el té. —Se disculpó MC; sus manos titubeaban y constantemente miraba a Chester, como si esperara un regaño ante sus acciones. 

Abrió la tapa de la tetera, colocando un colador para verter las hierbas saborizadas, tenía una expresión de suma concentración mientras vertía las hojas secas con una cuchara de madera. El agua cambió su tonalidad, convirtiéndose en el líquido apetitoso de buen aroma. 

—Charla conmigo. —Dijo Chester. 

—¿Charlar? Pero dijiste que hablo demasiado... 

—Tienes que ser encantadora, tus conversaciones deben ser refinadas y atractivas. —Explicó Chester, agitando su mano en el aire. —No puedes servir el té en completo silencio, intenta darme un halago. 

—Me gustan tus zapatos. 

—Muy banal, pero es la dirección adecuada. 

—Tienes un estilo sumamente distinguido. 

—Mejor, mucho mejor. —Halagó Chester, tomando su taza medio llena. —Ahora, debes sujetar la taza con una mano y con la otra tendrás que tomar el platillo, apoyando su base en la palma de tu mano. 

—¿Y tengo que levantar mi meñique? —Bromeó MC. —Seguro así me veré como una dama de sociedad. 

—Contrario a lo que piensas, no debes levantar el dedo meñique. —Sentenció Chester, acercando el líquido caliente a sus labios. —No dobles la mano por la muñeca, sólo gírala levemente. 

MC imitó el gesto, sorbiendo ruidosamente el té sin ser consciente de ello. Su maestro soltó un suspiro, lanzándole una mirada que fácilmente resumo el origen de su molestia. Ella sonrió con vergüenza, asegurándose de beber en silencio. 

—Es que está caliente, es más fácil sorberlo para evitar quemarte. —Comentó MC con las mejillas rosas. 

—Entonces es tu deber esperar a que se enfríe de manera natural, darle vueltas constantemente con la cucharilla no es una opción. 

—¿Esto es realmente necesario? Dudo que Félix vigile mis movimientos al tomar un té. 

—No lo conoces como yo, sigue mis indicaciones. —Chester giró su varita, atrayendo una torre de bocadillos cortados milimétricamente. —Elige lo que quieras y come. 

MC estiró su mano hacia un pastel glaseado cuyo color lo hacía ver tentador ante sus ojos, pero sus dedos apenas rozaron el postre debido a que Chester le dio una palmada suave para detenerla. 

—Hey, eso me dolió. —Se quejó MC, masajeando la piel picosa. 

—Usa tus utensilios para tomar el pastel, es lógica pura. 

—¿Cómo iba a saber que me golpearías? —Bufó MC, siguiendo sus indicaciones para evitar otra reprimenda. —Ya está, ¿puedo comer? 

—Poco a poco, utiliza el tenedor y el cuchillo a tu disposición, no ataques el pastel con tu cuchara. 

La muchacha se llevó el pedazo de comida a la boca, pero no se atrevió a tragar o masticar. En parte, le causaba risa la cara de Chester ante su más mínima acción. Sin poder evitarlo, dejó escapar una risa ahogada que provocó que diminutos pedazos de la masa del pastel salieran volando. 

—Un completo desastre. —Farfulló Chester. 

—Eres muy serio, ¿acaso olvidaste cómo reír? Relájate. —Animó MC. 

—Se supone que estamos trabajando. 

—Aprenderé, no te preocupes. —Aseguró MC con un gesto de desinterés; se bajó del sillón para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas en la alfombra peluda y luego se llevó un sándwich, olvidándose de la etiqueta recientemente aprendida. —Y dime, ¿cómo es que sabes tanto de ser una persona elegante? 

—Recuerda que soy tu jefe, debes dirigirte hacia mí de determinada manera. 

—Eso no responde mi pregunta. 

—Mi antigua novia pertenecía a una clase alta, todo lo que sé es gracias a ella. —Respondió Chester, sin saber por qué. 

—¿Y qué le pasó? 

—Falleció, viruela de dragón. 

—Eso es horrible, lamento escucharlo. 

—Fue hace mucho tiempo; dijiste que solías vivir bajo un puente, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso nunca conseguiste un trabajo decente? 

—Doy mucho de mi dinero a otros que lo necesiten, viudas, hombres de la calle, niños sin madre y organizaciones de animales… No lo controlo, simplemente sucede. 

—Tendrás que aprender a limitarte, no es bueno desperdiciar el dinero de tu esposo. 

—¡No es desperdiciarlo! ¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de gente pobre que hay en Londres? Eres igual que mi padre, prefieres guardar cada centavo sin sentido. 

—Al menos ninguno de los dos vivió bajo un puente. 

—Un efecto colateral. 

En el trabajo, Chester sigue pensando en su charla con MC, ¿en serio ella es capaz de dar todo lo que tiene sólo porque sí? Es una terrible inversión a largo plazo. Es decir, es tierno e ingenuo, pero poco práctico. Aunque, encontrar lógica en una chica como ella es una pérdida de su valioso tiempo empresarial. 

MC parece concentrada en su trabajo, archivando el papeleo y bajo el constante repiqueteo de los sellos aplastados en tinta. Agradece que esta vez se haya concentrado, la última vez que revisó vio demasiados dibujos de corazones y unicornios voladores. La ayuda, con ella presente, es mínima. Admite a regañadientes que de vez en cuando ocurren los milagros, pero es pedirle mucho al cielo. 

—MC, llévale estos papeles a Félix. 

—¿Cómo? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo? 

—Porque eres mi asistente y cumples mis órdenes, además de que te estoy ayudando a realizar un pequeño intercambio de palabras con él. —Puntualizó Chester, elevando los documentos y esperando a que ella los tomara. —Apresúrate, tienes que repartir más. 

—Pero, ¿qué se supone que le diga? 

—Sólo dile que firme los papeles y tú encárgate del resto. 

—De acuerdo, espera un segundo. 

MC corrió hacia su escritorio, abriendo sus cajones hasta sacar un espejo de mano, se dio una mirada rápida y arregló los accesorios de su cabello, peinando su salvaje melena natural con sus dedos. ¿A Félix le gustarán las flores? Es una posibilidad, todos aman las flores, quizás tengan eso en común. Se sentía bonita, aunque Chester se guardara para sí mismo los comentarios acerca de su apariencia. 

Salió de la oficina dando saltos, abrazando los archivos contra su pecho y mordiéndose el labio. Está feliz, pero nerviosa. Apenas presta atención a la gente que murmulla cuando pasa a su lado, es consciente de que llama a los rumores cuando se presenta con su ropa estrafalaria, ¿por qué cambiar su forma de ser? Le gusta vestir así, es su propio estilo y no muchos pueden decir que poseen su personalidad en su vestimenta. 

El departamento de Aurores no queda muy lejos, se compone de una serie de cubículos abiertos en donde cada Auror cuenta con un lugar para trabajar, es fácil de encontrar y llega en cuestión de minutos. Sólo ha visto las instalaciones un par de veces en el último mes, todavía le sorprende el desorden del lugar. Hay fotos de conocidos magos tenebrosos, mapas, recortes de El Profeta y demás objetos curiosos. 

Se acercó a un grupo de magos que estaban alrededor de una mesa, concentrados en un mapa con indicaciones marcadas por aquí y por allá. MC se aclaró la garganta para que se fijaran en ella, quizás alguno de ellos sabría en dónde encontrar a Félix. 

—Vaya, parece que el circo vino a la ciudad. —Dijo uno de los hombres, analizándola de arriba abajo. 

—No sabía que había un circo en Londres. —Respondió MC, jugueteando con los papeles en sus manos. 

—Mírate en un espejo, la respuesta estará frente a tus ojos. 

—Vine a traerle estos papeles a Félix. 

—¿Félix? Así no es como te diriges al jefe del departamento, ¿acaso nunca te enseñaron modales? 

—No la juzgues tan rápido. —Dijo uno de sus compañeros. —Quizás se escapó de una guardería, ¿estás buscando a tu mami? 

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? 

Los hombres se reincorporaron en una posición de servicial ejército cuando Félix Rosier entró en su radio de visión. MC quería decir algo sobre sus horribles actitudes hacia ella, pero supuso que podría hacer para revertir la situación y darles una lección. Los mismos Aurores que se mostraron tan infantiles y crueles, ahora parecían magos serios que se comportan como adultos. 

—¿Necesitas algo? —Preguntó Félix mirando a MC. 

Ella tardó en responder, quería sonreír y suspirar ante la figura frente a ella. Se veía especialmente guapo bajo esa luz, tiene linda piel, ¿ese es un requisito en un esposo? No es como si quisiera casarte con Félix por poseer una piel agradable a la vista, pero quizás es un factor que influye. Oh no, ¿por cuánto tiempo ha estado viéndolo? 

—Chester dijo que te diera esto. —Dijo MC rápidamente, atropellándose con sus propias palabras. 

—Deben ser observaciones comunes, probablemente sea rápido. —Félix tomó los documentos, dándoles una mirada superficial. —Te pediré que me acompañes, si no es molestia. 

—Claro, sí, perfecto, voy detrás de ti. 

Contrario a lo que pensaba, Félix no la llevó a su oficina. Terminaron en una sala de descanso, donde parecía que los empleados podían relajarse comiendo o tomando un café. De algún modo, estar allí con él era mucho mejor que cualquier otro escenario, se sentía más personal e íntimo. 

—Noté que parecías incómoda ante la presencia de mis compañeros, me disculpo si te hicieron pasar un mal rato. —Félix hizo un gesto con su mano, indicándole que podía tomar asiento en la mesa redonda. —¿Gustas de alguna bebida en particular? En realidad, no sé si puedes quedarte mucho tiempo. 

—Me gustaría un poco de té. 

—Buena elección. 

Al instante se arrepintió de su elección, ni siquiera era tan fanática de esa bebida caliente. ¿Cuáles eran las indicaciones de Chester? Espalda derecha, inclinar las piernas con las rodillas presionadas, ¿qué más? La servilleta en el regazo, por supuesto. Siente la mirada de Félix sobre ella, pero disimula su nerviosismo ante la deseada atención. Falta otro paso, una conversación fina y atractiva. 

—No estaba al tanto de que fueras el jefe del departamento. —Comentó MC, viendo a Félix servir la taza de té. 

—Un ascenso reciente, he estado a cargo desde el principio del año. 

—Me alegra escucharlo, tuve pocas noticias de ti desde que te graduaste en Hogwarts. —Sus manos tiemblan en tanto sostiene la taza y el platillo, ¿cómo sabe si lo está haciendo bien? Quizás su jugada fue más arriesgada de lo que pensaba. 

—He tenido pocos descansos para contactar a mis antiguos conocidos. —Admitió Félix, colocando su firma en los documentos de Chester y elevando su mirada hacia ella al finalizar. —¿Tú te sientes cómoda trabajando aquí? 

—Sí, todos aquí son... Muy amigables. 

No le gusta mentir, pero esta vez es necesario. Nunca ha encajado completamente en su papel de oficinista, todos la tratan igual que a un fenómeno, evitándola y susurrando a sus espaldas, ¿acaso no aseguró antes que estaba acostumbrada a las críticas maliciosas? Abandona la taza en la mesa, percibiéndose insegura ante el encuentro con su futuro esposo. 

—Creo que debería irme, pero tu té es delicioso. —Halagó MC. 

—Es té de oficina, prometo que mis mezclas herbales son mejores en mi casa. —Respondió Félix con una sonrisa amigable, extendiendo los documentos hacia ella. 

—Puede que necesite una prueba de tus dichos, lamento decir que tu palabra por sí sola no es suficiente. 

—¿Una prueba? Interesante reto, eres bienvenida a tomar el té en mi hogar cuando gustes. 

—Lo pensaré. 

Es cuando está caminando en el pasillo de regreso que se detiene abruptamente. Abre la boca y sonríe incrédula, comienza a saltar en el lugar, soltando chillidos entusiasmados de alegría. ¡Es una cita! ¡Una cita! Félix Rosier acaba de invitarla a tomar el té en su casa, sólo ellos dos, en un ambiente romántico que está abierto a posibilidades infinitas. 

Corre por los pasillos, su cabello desprende un par de pequeñas flores que no se molesta en recoger. Chester está de pie en medio de la oficina, pareciera que estaba a punto de salir cuando un torbellino de color le saltó encima. Cayó de espaldas, su respiración se cortó momentáneamente y ahora su corazón latía como loco. 

¿Cómo se atreve a romper la barrera del espacio personal? La nariz de MC roza la suya, ella ni siquiera parece notar que ha cruzado un límite entre la relación de un jefe con su empleado. Los papeles que Chester traía en su mano están cayendo como copos de nieve, desparramándose a lo largo del suelo. 

—¡Lo logré, queridísimo Chester! —Exclamó MC, alejándose de él para recoger el desastre que ella misma causó. 

—¿Lograste qué? No me llames así. 

—Félix me invitó a tomar el té en su casa, ¡fue tan perfecto! Estábamos charlando y... 

—¿¡Te has vuelto completamente loca!? —Exclamó Chester, tomándola del brazo para que deje de ordenar los documentos y se concentre en él. —Apenas recibiste una miserable lección para tomar el té, ¡es más complicado de lo que piensas! Reunirte con él es un suicidio. 

—Entonces sólo dame más lecciones, queridísimo Chester. —Dijo MC, pellizcando la mejilla del chico. 

—¿Siquiera sabes cuándo te reunirás con él? 

—Le dije que pensaría en su invitación, supongo que hice bien. 

—¿Félix Rosier te invitó a su casa y tú sólo lo dejaste esperando? Tienes suerte de que tu padre sea un hombre con poder porque ahora mismo te arrojaría por esa ventana. 

—¿Qué tal si me das ánimos o unas palabras bonitas? Sería agradable escuchar algo tierno saliendo de tu boca. 

—Felicidades por arruinarlo todo. —Sentenció Chester, suspirando ofuscado y tomando el papeleo perdido. —Eres increíble, poniendo en riesgo una posibilidad que en realidad nunca tuviste... 

—¿Sabes qué? No tengo que soportar esta clase de trato, ¡tengo sentimientos! —Exclamó MC, poniéndose de pie y buscando algo particular con la mirada. —¿Acaso te gustaría que yo...? ¿Te gustaría que yo rompiera este horrible jarrón? Claro que no, pero intento demostrar una metáfora sobre el dolor en mi corazón. 

—¡No, no, no! Baja eso, tiene más de cien años. 

—¡No voy a romperlo! 

—Dámelo, le perteneció a mi tatarabuelo. —Dijo Chester, intentando jalar el objeto para quitárselo de las manos. 

—¿Tu tatarabuelo? ¿Y él sabía sobre educación y proteger las emociones de las mujeres? Deja de tirar tan fuerte o voy a... 

El jarrón vuela por sobre su cabeza, estrellándose en la madera del suelo y rompiéndose en pedazos irrecuperables. Ambos se quedan con la boca abierta, observando la reliquia destruida por la necia torpeza de la chica. 

—¿¡Qué acabas de hacer!? —Vociferó Chester. 

—¡Lo mismo que tú le hiciste a mis sentimientos e ilusiones! ¡Romperlas en mil pedazos! 

MC se dio media vuelta hacia la puerta, el giro brusco provocó que su melena mal peinada le diera una bofetada al rostro del chico. Chester se masajeó la mejilla, viéndola partir y atravesar la puerta, ¿acaso es tonta? ¿a dónde iría? ¡Es su asistente! ¡Trabaja para él! Intentar ser racional con ella es una pérdida de tiempo, acabarán por salirle canas verdes si no la detiene o la aleja lo antes posible. 

Es obvio que no podrá solucionar su error con Félix, tendrá que intervenir y mover los hilos a su antojo. Tal vez pueda ayudar a la chica si logra entrar en esa reunión privada, ¿por qué no cambiar el rumbo del plan original? Es probable que no puedan tener una cita a solas, pero estar allí es la única solución para evitar que MC lo arruine todo. 

Tendrá que usar su mejor carta, la invitación que lleva mucho tiempo rechazando. Las situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas, ¿está dispuesto a ir tan lejos para salvar el trasero de MC? Si eso implica que lo dejará en paz, entonces sí. Cierra sus ojos, puede imaginar su oficina sin tanto ruido o con ella tropezándose constantemente. 

—Rosier, es un alivio encontrarte. —Dijo Chester, decidiendo internamente si MC vale la pena o no. 

—¿Sucedió algo? No es común en ti tener tanto interés hacia mi persona. 

—Estaba pensando en... Tu propuesta. 

—¿Mi propuesta? 

—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. 

Félix frunció el ceño, sin comprender el sentido de sus palabras. Analiza a su amigo, esa expresión de descontento, ese tic en el ojo... ¿Acaso él realmente se refiere a su antigua propuesta? Por unos segundos, se permite deshacerse de su habitual actitud formal. Salta entusiasmado, dándole golpes suaves en el brazo a Chester, sonriendo con apremio ante la felicidad que le provoca escucharlo aceptar conocer mujeres nuevas. 

—¡Lo sabía! Estoy tan feliz por ti, ya era hora de que te dieras la oportunidad de amar otra vez. 

—Conserva el decoro. 

—Lo lamento, me excedí. —Se disculpó Félix, aclarando su garganta y regresando a su postura elegante. —¿Te gustaría que organice algo especial? Lo que haga falta. 

—Estaba pensando en hacerlo pasar como un evento casual, ¿qué tal una tarde de té con la chica en cuestión y algunos de tus amigos? Sin presión, así decidiré si quiero continuar con esto o no. 

—Excelente, yo me encargaré de todo. —Prometió Félix sin ocultar su entusiasmo. —¿Sabes qué? Creo que me acabas de hacer un favor, ¿te parece adecuada la presencia de MC? Hace poco la invité a mi casa a tomar el té y con este evento podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro. 

—No me digas. —Dijo Chester, fingiendo sorpresa. —¿Acaso estás interesado en ella? De manera romántica, por supuesto. 

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Exclamó Félix anonadado. —Sólo me da pena ver que todos aquí se burlen de esa pobre chica, será bueno para MC tener a alguien que no la trate como basura. 

—Tal vez nadie se reiría de ella si supiera actuar adecuadamente. —Murmuró Chester. —Te veré luego, envíame una lechuza cuando hayas organizado todo. 

No esperaba que Félix cayera en los vagos coqueteos de MC a la primera vez, pero todos los grandes planes llevan su tiempo. Ha parado la bomba, puede tomarse un tiempo para ayudarla a perfeccionar sus modales refinados. Pasó por alto el hecho de que habrá más personas a quienes impresionar, esto se trata de crearse un status y que todos la vean como la futura dueña de la herencia Rosier. 

Es como intentar controlar a una niña pequeña, han transcurrido horas desde que salió del trabajo y se encerró con MC para aprender cada detalle del protocolo para tomar té. Estaba estresado, temía que se le fuera a caer el cabello, Félix había decidido que su gran tarde elegante sería el fin de semana, ¿por qué tuvo que apresurarse tanto? 

—¡La cucharilla en el plato! Jamás debes ponerla sobre el mantel o dejarla dentro de la taza. —Chilló Chester. —¿Por qué tuviste que enamorarte de Félix? ¿Acaso no hay nadie de menor estándar que sea de tu interés? 

—Nadie elije de quién enamorarse, queridísimo Chester. —Respondió MC, balanceando la cucharilla en su mano y tomando un panecillo redondo con bordes azucarados. 

—Deja de llamarme así; ¿recuerdas cómo comer ese panecillo? 

—Debo trocearlo con las manos, en pedazos que puedan tomarse de un solo bocado. —Repitió MC automáticamente. —Relájate, estás más nervioso que yo. 

—¿Por qué crees que sea? 

—Es tierno que me ayudes tanto. 

—¿Tierno? Dudo que lo hayas notado, pero desde tu llegada he tenido más trabajo del que estoy acostumbrado. —Replicó Chester con el ceño fruncido. —Sigues archivando los documentos en sobres rosas, tus sellos tienen brillos horriblemente relucientes, mi oficina parece una florería y... Todo el tiempo encuentro tus dibujos de animales. 

—Lindos, ¿no lo crees? Mis trazos han mejorado. 

—Sí, bastante... Quiero decir, ¡no! Es un puesto de trabajo, tiene que verse como tal. 

MC sólo sonrió en respuesta y siguió concentrándose en su protocolo para el té. Chester, como en cada oportunidad, se tomó su tiempo para verla bien. Posee cierta belleza, espera que Félix pueda verla detrás de tantos colores y accesorios. Su vista baja hasta los collares de gran tamaño, se arquean en su pecho debido a la prominencia de sus senos, es incorrecto mirar esa zona, pero sólo está analizando. 

¿Qué más queda por percibir? Las características físicas son inigualables, sólo necesita moldearlas a su beneficio. Una piel limpia es un regalo bien recibido, su cabello sumará puntos extra si logra peinarlo sin esas molestas flores, un buen maquillaje resaltará sus labios... 

Puede funcionar, hay una luz de esperanza al final del túnel. 

La luz se desvanece cuando llega el gran día. No es como si hubiese estado pensando en lo peor, trató de mantener una imagen optimista de la resolución de los hechos. Ha estado en la mansión Rosier cientos de veces, eso no es lo que le preocupa. Las personas que invitó le dan mala espina, tienen esa mirada en sus ojos, una que juzga en silencio. Félix no lo nota, por supuesto, pero le traerá problemas a MC. 

—Ha sido un desastre llegar aquí. —Dijo una mujer joven; arrojando, sin consideración, su abrigo al elfo cercano. —Rita Skeeter no deja de seguirme para pedirme una entrevista, quiere saber por qué nos reunimos para tomar un inofensivo té. 

—Buenas tardes para ti también, Daphne. —Saludó Félix divertido. —Los demás están en el patio, será un evento al aire libre y deja de pensar en Rita, a esa mujer sólo le interesa fotografiar a la próxima pareja de chismes melosos. 

Chester pone sus ojos en blanco, un gesto que pasa desapercibido para sus acompañantes. Con que esa es la tal Daphne, es atractiva, lástima que desprecia a los magos que tratan así a los elfos domésticos. La mujer posa su mirada en él, Félix interviene en su trabajo como un improvisado Cupido. 

—Daphne, supongo que conoces a Chester Davies. —Señaló Félix, incentivando a su amigo con la mirada. 

—Daphne Greengrass. —Se presentó a la mujer, sonriendo complacida cuando Chester tomó su mano con delicadeza y ofreció una leve reverencia para besarla. —Un placer conocerte al fin, Félix me ha hablado mucho sobre ti. 

—Espero que sólo lo bueno. 

Soltó su mano, en sus labios traía una sensación de picor. Sí, cualquier relación con esa mujer traería desgracia, su instinto nunca falla. Desde que perdió a su novia, el interés en otras mujeres ha disminuido considerablemente, ¿por qué iniciar una relación nueva? El amor lastima, duele, deja una marca que nunca se quita. 

—Caballeros, iré a reunirme con los demás invitados. —Anunció Daphne, su elegante figura termina perdiéndose al final del pasillo. 

—¿Y? ¿Qué opinas? —Preguntó Félix. 

—Es... No lo sé, ¿interesante? 

—Esa es una respuesta muy pobre. 

—Te juro que estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo. —Insistió Chester, a sabiendas de que se sentía asqueado ante la posibilidad de reemplazar el recuerdo de su antigua novia fallecida. —¿Por qué no vas al patio? Yo esperaré a MC. 

—Está bien, no planeo empezar sin ti. 

Chester se mordió la uña del dedo pulgar, un hábito deplorable, mientras veía a su amigo alejarse. MC se estaba tardando demasiado, le dijo mil veces que debe llegar a tiempo por mera educación. Puede que ella esté cansada, pasaron muchas horas en analizar cada mínimo detalle de esa velada. Tendrá que comportarse amable o corre el riesgo de que MC se ponga sensible, la sensibilidad involucra lágrimas, las lágrimas te ridiculizan. 

Puede ver a Rita Skeeter colgándose de las barras de la entrada para intentar ver más allá, maldita mujer irritable, atraer a la prensa sólo provocará... Esperen, ¿qué es eso? Alguien se acerca, una chica joven con un pomposo vestido naranja y un sombrero más grande que su cabeza, su atuendo da vergüenza ajena. Rita se abalanza sobre la desconocida, seguramente para llenarla de preguntas, pero la mancha anaranjada la evita de manera magistral y cruza la entrada. 

La mandíbula de Chester cae más de lo que creía posible, suplica al cielo para que esto sólo una pesadilla. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué MC tuvo que vestirse tan horriblemente? Tuvo que haberlo visto venir, tomar en consideración su infantil estilo. Sale corriendo hacia la chica, ella le sonríe y estira sus manos para abrazarlo, sin esperar la acción de su jefe. 

—¡Queridísimo Chester, ¿qué tal...? 

—¡Colovaria! 

El vestido bajó su intensidad hasta volverse de un color coral; MC se quedó boquiabierta, claramente ofendida por el cambio contra su voluntad. Chester tomó las mangas en forma de globo, arrancándolas de un solo tirón, le quitó el enorme sombrero y lo arrojó en el aire para lanzarle un hechizo de fuego que lo redujo a cenizas. 

—¿Te volviste loco? —Espetó MC. —Trabajé muchísimo en mi ropa. 

—Te acabo de salvar la vida, espero que me lo agradezcas. —Respondió Chester sumamente molesto, dándole un golpe en el pecho con su dedo índice. —Si pudiera cambiaría esas horribles zapatillas con cordones, ¿te parece adecuado presentarte así? 

—No sé cómo caminar con tacones, ¿por qué tiene que importar cómo me veo y no lo que tengo para decir? 

Chester puso los ojos en blanco y llevó a MC hacia el interior de la mansión, ella pareció relajarse levemente ante el espectáculo elegante que la mansión irradiaba. Las tonalidades blancas del mármol, los cuadros familiares y el ambiente sofisticado la dejaron sin habla. Si todo salía de acuerdo al plan entonces esa sería su nueva vida, las paredes estarían decoradas por su rostro y dejaría su huella en cada rincón. 

—De acuerdo, prepárate. —Murmuró Chester. 

MC no pasó desapercibida, incluso con su vestuario casi arreglado, las mujeres alrededor de la mesa disparaban miradas desdeñosas y comentaban entre ellas. Chester le ofreció un apretón disimulado por debajo del mantel, era lo único que le ocurrió para hacerle saber que podrían superar esa difícil tarde. 

Ella se veía aburrida, por mucho que intentara mostrar lo contrario. Por una vez, Chester estaba de acuerdo con ella. Las charlas superficiales sobre dinero y el Ministerio podían llegar a ser extenuantes. Al menos puede decirse que MC está mostrando sus dotes para tomar el té con elegancia, está más que orgullo de ver los frutos de su trabajo. 

—Cuéntanos sobre ti, MC. —Dijo Daphne con una mueca misteriosa. —Creo que todos conocemos a tu padre, pero no sabemos nada acerca de ti. 

—¿Qué puedo decir sobre mí? —Preguntó MC con una sonrisa nerviosa. —Yo... Trabajo junto a Ches... Quiero decir, trabajo junto al Señor Davies en la Oficina del Uso Incorrecto de la Magia y es... Muy divertido, hay muchos casos interesantes por todo Londres. 

—Suena fascinante. —Dijo uno de los hombres alrededor de la mesa, MC pareció no notar el sarcasmo en su voz. —¿Y tienes algún pasatiempo igual de interesante? 

—Me gusta pintar y… A veces canto, en el caldero chorreante. —Comentó MC con las mejillas rojas, evitando la mirada de Chester. —No lo hago por el dinero, sólo lo hago por diversión. 

—¿Por qué no le cuentas sobre tu pasantía en esa organización de protección por los derechos de las criaturas mágicas? —Dijo Chester entre dientes, haciéndole una seña para que la chica le siguiera el juego. 

—¿Trabajas en una organización? —Preguntó Félix con interés. 

—¿Sí? Yo… Estoy encargada de la administración, catálogo los sitios que necesitan nuestro apoyo y me encargo de conseguir patrocinadores. 

Bien, esa es una mentira descarada. MC no es la mejor cuando se trata de mentir, pero le alegra ver que ha despertado un tipo de emoción diferente al asco en esos sujetos. A su alrededor, los magos comienzan a charlar sobre cuanto les importan las criaturas y que serían capaces de donar todo el dinero que hiciera falta. Siente que ellos también están mintiendo, pero se guarda el comentario para sí misma. 

—Iré al baño. —Murmura MC por lo bajo, Chester asiente con la cabeza. 

Tiene que limpiarse las manos sudorosas, ese enfoque de atención la tomó sin las armas necesarias para pelear. Mierda, debió preguntar en dónde queda el baño… ¿Realmente Félix tiene esa enorme mansión para él solo? Debe sentirse muy solitario. 

Escucha un repiqueteo de ollas y sartenes, se acerca con interés al sonido. 

Entre tanto, Chester observa compulsivamente su reloj. Han pasado quince minutos, es un lapso de tiempo muy largo. Dará una mala presentación si sigue tardando. Se disculpa con los comensales de la mesa y entra a la casa, tendrá que buscarla él mismo y arrastrarla de ser necesario. 

¿MC siquiera sabe dónde está el baño? Es su primera vez allí. Su torpeza y capacidad de distracción son factores que la harán perder el juego. Por supuesto, fue eso mismo lo que la ayudó a encontrarla. Escuchó su rica poco modesta en las cocinas de los elfos. 

Ella está con un delantal, se ha deshecho de su peinado y tiene las manos sucias de harina. Su rostro no se ha salvado del desastre, ¿qué demonios está haciendo? ¿De verdad cree que es el mejor momento para ponerse a ayudar a los elfos en sus tareas domésticas? 

—Deberías estar afuera. —Dijo Chester, llamando su atención. 

—¡Queridísimo Chester! Es una larga y fascinante historia; resulta que estaba buscando el baño cuando me encontré con los elfos, tienen muchísimo trabajo, ¿has visto ese pastel glaseado de siete pisos? Lo servirán al finalizar la reunión; en fin, vi que necesitaban mi ayuda y pensé… 

—¿Pensar? No, tú no piensas. —Interrumpió el hombre de mal humor, quitándole el delantal de la cintura. —Si Félix te descubre así entonces… 

—¿MC? ¿Chester? 

Chester suelta una maldición por lo bajo, ¿qué debe hacer? ¿Cuál será su excusa? Si Rosier la mira con esas fachas dará por seguro que esa chica está loca, ¡así jamás se casará! MC seguirá trabajando con él, sus documentos ya no estarán en orden alfabético y su escritorio estará lleno de brillos rosas. 

Toma la mano de MC y la arrastra junto al enorme pastel. Antes de que ella pueda entender sus intenciones, Chester le arroja el postre encima. Justo a tiempo para cuando Félix cruza la puerta. 

—Pero, ¿qué pasó aquí? —Preguntó Félix espantado. 

—MC estaba buscando el baño, entro aquí, uno de los elfos caminaba distraído con el pastel y… Acabo de encontrarla entre todo este glaseado. —Explicó Chester, enorgulleciéndose a sí mismo por la mentira. 

—¿Estás bien? —Félix se acercó a la chica, ella apenas atinó a asentir, se la veía aturdida. —Tranquila, puedo conseguirte otro vestido si me acompañas. 

Chester los observó alejarse, esperando el momento justo para seguirlos a escondidas. Tiene que supervisar, analizar el progreso de la situación. Puede que se haya excedido con MC, pero se lo agradecerá. 

Se queda pegado a la pared, intentando captar cada detalle de la conversación. 

—Tranquila, conozco un hechizo de limpieza excelente. —Aseguró Félix, agitando su varita. Los rastros de masa con sabor a vainilla se esfumaron en el aire, la crema de mantequilla abandonó su piel y la dejó reluciente. —¿Qué opinas? Te ves como nueva. 

MC sonrió, pero guardó silencio. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho mientras veía a Félix rebuscar entre los cajones de un mueble antiguo. 

—Tengo este vestido de mi madre, sé que es negro y un poco grande, pero puedo… ¿Estás bien? Puedes hablar conmigo. 

—Me siento un poco ridícula. —Confesó MC. —Y humillada. 

—¿Por qué? Los accidentes pasan, no fue tu culpa. 

—Lo sé, pero… No estoy dando una buena impresión, especialmente para tus amigos allá afuera. 

—Sí, puede que sea cierto. —Admitió Félix con una sonrisa divertida. —Pero tú eres mi amiga, no de ellos. 

—¿Soy tu amiga? ¿Desde cuándo? 

—¿Prefieres que te lo pregunte oficialmente? —Bromeó Félix, actuando excesivamente dramático para hacerla reír. —Dime, MC, ¿estás dispuesta a tener un amigo en el Ministerio? 

—Considerando que no tengo a nadie… Sí, me encantaría. 

—¿Lo ves? Ahora ya no tienes que sentirte humillada, los amigos no se juzgan entre sí. 

Chester se rascó la barbilla, ¿esa es una buena o mala señal? Un lazo de amistad involucra cercanía, pero puede destruir cualquier escenario romántico. Aún así, ha sido un avance enorme y no podría estar más satisfecho. 

Se sorprende a sí mismo cuando reconsidera las palabras de MC. ¿Realmente se sintió humillada por su movimiento con el pastel? Es raro, de repente quiere disculparse. Tal vez lo haga, sólo para deshacerse de esa mala sensación en el pecho. 

Tal vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Chester es un poco tonto? Totalmente, sin duda alguna. Dentro de esa cáscara obsesionada con el orden y el trabajo se encuentra un corazón tierno (o eso espero)  
> Como siempre, ¡gracias por leer! Espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo <3


	3. Caminar con tacones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chester y MC se acercan un poco más, pero los inconvenientes no tardarán en llegar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He vuelto!  
> Con un capítulo no muy largo, pero un tanto intrigante ;)  
> Muchas gracias por el apoyo y por leer, temía que esta historia no fuera de su agrado así que agradezco inmensamente sus lecturas 💕

Chester camina hacia su oficina, bajo su brazo carga con el periódico del día y en su mano trae una barra de chocolate dulce. No ha visto a MC desde esa desastrosa velada con el té, aunque decirlo así disminuye el avance que ella logró con Rosier al ser consideraba como su “nueva amiga”. Está claro que sus acciones con el pastel pueden considerarse imprudentes y maleducadas, ¿quién puede culparlo? Se trató de trabajar bajo presión. 

El chocolate es para ella, la única manera que conoce para disculparse. Piensa que también la ayudará cuando le muestre lo que Rita Skeeter escribió sobre ella, esa espantosa mujer escribió todo un artículo sobre la reunión de Félix y como MC se presentó con un vestido horrible digno de una niña pomposa. Hizo todo lo posible para ocultar esa información a los ojos de los demás, lo alivia saber que ni siquiera aparece en la primera plana y que sólo es un artículo entre muchos. 

Entra a su oficina, parece que MC no ha llegado. Aunque es capaz de creer lo contrario porque su escritorio se ve más desordenado de lo usual, incluso hay una taza de leche con la mitad de su contenido. Arroja el periódico, tal vez pueda adelantar la revisión de archivos antes de que su inútil asistente encuentre una forma de arruinarlo. 

Un ruido extraño detiene sus tareas, sonó igual a un... ¿Ronquido? 

Hace el máximo silencio posible, esperando escucharlo otra vez. ¡Ahí está! Claramente fue un ronquido, se escucha cercano, más de lo que le gustaría. Camina hacia el escritorio de MC con un mal presentimiento, sus sospechas se cumplen: Ella está ahí, durmiendo, vestida como si estuviera preparándose para trabajar y fingir que nada pasó. 

—¿Qué demonios haces ahí? 

MC se levanta sin pensar, golpeándose con la madera del escritorio, tiene que sobar su cabeza para recuperarse del golpe. Se arrastra a cuatro patas para salir de su escondite, su vestimenta amarilla y negra hace que Chester piense en abejas. 

—Voy a reformular mi pregunta: ¿Por qué estabas durmiendo debajo de tu escritorio? —Cuestionó Chester. 

—Definitivamente no porque me echaron de mi residencia por el atraso de pagos, yo... Quería llegar temprano al trabajo y por eso dormí aquí. —Respondió MC, pasando su mano sobre su rostro para obligarse a despertarse. 

—¿Te quedaste sin un lugar donde vivir? 

—Temporalmente, puedo solucionarlo. —Aseguró MC, sentándose en su silla y abriendo los cajones de su escritorio. —Además, en el tiempo que estuve aquí, me encargué de ordenar tus documentos predilectos por orden alfabético y gravedad de los casos. 

Chester se mordió el labio, tomando los archivos que ella le ofrecía. Intenta negar mentalmente que ella se haya quedado sin un sitio para alojarse temporalmente hasta que los planes de casamiento lleguen a concluirse. ¿Acaso no forma parte de sus deberes mantenerla segura? Sea como sea, aunque la perspectiva lo ponga de los nervios. 

—Está bien, puedes quedarte conmigo hasta que consigas una residencia nueva. —Dijo Chester. 

—No hace falta, puedo arreglármelas sola. 

—¿Durmiendo bajo tu escritorio? Elimina esa posibilidad de tus opciones. 

MC hizo un mohín con los labios, tal parece que esa era su única idea. Su jefe negó con la cabeza, recordando que la barra de chocolate sigue en su mano. Se supone que intenta redimirse, un postre y una habitación para dormir le parece suficiente para excusarse por sus acciones. 

—Casi lo olvido, esto es para ti. 

—¿Para mí? ¿Por qué? 

—Es mi manera de disculparme por haberte tirado ese pastel en casa de Rosier. 

—Oh, no necesitas hacer esto. —Dijo MC avergonzada, guardándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. —Pero te lo agradezco, es un detalle muy dulce de tu parte. 

—Literalmente, porque es un chocolate. 

Chester se siente mucho mejor a medida que el día avanza, ni siquiera le molesta ver a MC vestida de abeja ni las risas estúpidas de quienes tienen el placer de chocar con su presencia. ¿Así se siente hacer lo correcto? Curiosa sensación, hasta sería capaz de hacer lo necesario para extender su propio placer. 

Ciertamente tiene un par de dudas respecto a la idea de vivir con otra mujer, no es como si hubiese dado ese paso con su última novia y el cambio en su rutina es... Desesperante. ¿Está preparado para las implicancias de la feminidad en su guarida llena de control? Ya no puede dar marcha atrás, su nueva vida está a punto de comenzar. 

Le sorprende que MC tenga tantas pertenencias, ¿en dónde logró esconderlas mientras se la pasó vagando sin hogar? Ella trae un par de baules con mucha ropa de diferentes colores, sin orden alguno, simplemente acumulada sin importancia. También arrastra un maniquí que todavía tiene un par de alfileres clavados en el escote y la tela sin coser le cuelga con gracia. 

Lo más interesante de todo su conjunto, las pertenencias que la definen y son el secreto de su verdadero ser, es la diminuta maseta que trae en su mano. A simple vista se ve que no tiene ni la más mínima flor o tallo verde que indique el crecimiento de cualquier cosa, pero ella la oprime contra su pecho como si intentara protegerla con su vida. 

—Espero que no sean muchas cosas. —Dijo MC con una mueca. —Prometo que te compensaré las molestias. 

—No es molestia; te mostraré tu habitación. 

No había preparado nada especial, sólo era un cuarto común y corriente en ese inmenso departamento. Es una habitación suficiente para ella, en especial con todas esas cosas que carga detrás. Aunque teme que MC opine lo contrario, tiene una mirada peculiar en sus ojos, es una señal preocupante a su parecer. 

—¿Te molesta si la arreglo un poco? Para que tenga mi estilo. —Preguntó MC, balanceándose levemente y mirando sus pies. 

—Es toda tuya, deja tus pertenencias y te veré en la sala de estar para darte una lección nueva. 

—¡Espera! 

MC dejó su pequeña maceta en la seguridad de uno de sus baúles, antes de saltar a los brazos de su compañero y abrazarlo con fuerza. Chester se quedó estático, sin saber cómo reaccionar o si corresponder el gesto podía considerarse como cruzar un límite. Esto se trata de MC, quien nunca ha respetado el espacio personal o la barrera de las amistades profesionales, lo demostró cuando le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla. 

—Gracias por tu ayuda, queridísimo Chester. 

—Es... Yo... Los besos son inapropiados en un ámbito profesional. 

—Ahora vivimos juntos, tendrás que acostumbrarte. 

Chester carecía de las fuerzas suficientes para continuar con esa conversación, esa niña atrevida lo haría perder la cabeza. Regresó a la seguridad de su sala de estar, arrojándose sobre un sillón mientras escuchaba a MC tararear una canción en tanto decoraba su nueva habitación. El silencio no es su mejor característica, eso quedó claro hace tiempo. 

Luego de unos minutos, finalmente sale de su habitación. Todavía carga su maceta, la cual coloca en la estantería de Chester para que la luz que entra de los ventanales la golpee de lleno. Se toma su tiempo para ajustarla, acercándose y alejándose como si tomara una fotografía hasta que se sintió satisfecha con la posición. 

—¡Todo listo! —Festejó MC. —Y estoy de buen humor, ¿qué me enseñarás hoy? ¿modales para cenar? ¿corregirás mi porte y expresiones faciales? 

—No, peor. 

El dueño de la casa sacó una caja de debajo del sillón, envuelta y decorada con un lazo, una especie de regalo torturador. Casi se permite sonreír cuando MC salta a su lado para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas sin elegancia, soltando un chillido entusiasta ante la caja aparentemente inofensiva. Claro que su sonrisa desapareció en cuanto se reveló el contenido: Unos preciosos tacones altos. 

—Son... Zapatos. —Dijo MC, intentando embozar su sonrisa sin mucho éxito. 

—Zapatos de tacón, un elemento básico para cualquier dama de sociedad. 

—Son bonitos, pero no sé caminar con esto. 

—Lo recuerdo, por eso te los compré. —Explicó Chester. —Es tu nueva lección, tu vestimenta es un asunto que me esforzaré por cambiar. 

MC se resistió completamente a la idea, su amigo tuvo que obligarla a la fuerza para que se pruebe los zapatos. Cuando ella quiso levantarse para darle una lección, notó que le era imposible mantener el equilibrio. Sus piernas temblaban con apremio y su cuerpo se balanceaba de atrás hacia delante en tanto agitaba sus brazos con temor. 

—¡Me voy a caer! ¡Me voy a caer! 

—Lo harás si sigues haciendo ese escándalo. 

—¡Ayúdame! Santo Merlín, acércate para que pueda apoyarme en ti... 

El chico estiró su mano, si ella necesitaba un salvavidas entonces tendría que dar un par de pasos para zafarse de la trampa mortal. El rostro de MC se arrugó en una expresión de preocupación, cerró los ojos y casi corrió para que él la sujetara. Chester dejó escapar una risa suave, ofreciéndole un abrazo para que la chica pudiera enderezarse sin temer a la caída. 

—Creí que serías más valiente. —Comentó Chester. 

—¿Qué tal si me rompo un tobillo? ¿Has pensado en eso? La altura es tremenda. 

—Exageras, engánchate a mi brazo y camina conmigo. 

MC seguía temblando cuando intentó seguir sus pasos, pero con el tiempo parecía divertirse por sus nuevas habilidades. Sus piernas seguían moviéndose con duda, a pesar de tenerlo todo en contra, ella sonreía con alegría ante los halagos de Chester. 

—Intenta enderezar tu espalda, tienes que verte con confianza. 

—Me pides demasiado, queridísimo Chester. 

—Hazlo o te suelto. 

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo... 

A pesar de que obedeció su orden, Chester soltó su brazo y se alejó unos pasos, lo que la obligaría a caminar sola más de lo que le gustaría. Ignorando sus quejas y maldiciones desesperadas, el hombre extendió sus brazos, indicándole que no se iría a ningún lado, una forma implícita de transmitirle un mensaje claro: “estaré aquí para atraparte”. 

Aunque consideraba que abandonarla allí con esos tacones altos era una especie de traición, MC pensó que dar su mejor esfuerzo era su manera para agradecerle la hospitalidad y el chocolate. Era eso o fracasar en el intento, ¿qué puede ser peor? Se trata de dar un par de pasos, con la espalda derecha, llena de elegancia y dotes de damisela de sociedad. 

—Me vengaré, espero que lo sepas. —Amenazó MC. 

—¿Qué harás? ¿Me lanzarás tu maceta vacía? 

—No está vacía, tiene una calabaza creciendo en su interior. —Respondió MC, la charla le ayudaba a concentrarse y quedaba poco para regresar a la seguridad de los brazos masculinos. 

—¿Una calabaza? Tal vez omitieron decírtelo, pero las calabazas son vegetales gigantes que difícilmente pueden ser plantados en una maceta tan pequeña. 

—Mi planta de calabaza será diferente, se adaptará a su diminuto hogar y su tamaño se verá reducido de forma natural. 

—Lamento romper tus ilusiones, sólo digo que... ¡Cuidado! 

Chester se abalanzó hacia adelante, sosteniendo a la chica que perdió el equilibrio y cayó. Logró sostenerla a tiempo, pero... ¿Por qué hizo todo eso? Ella no se habría lastimado en lo más mínimo, lo peor que podría recibir era un contundente golpe en el trasero, se recuperaría rápido. Es sólo que... Quizás era la simple obligación, él la metió en esa trampa mortal. 

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Chester. 

—Sobreviviré, pero tendrás que compensármelo. —Dijo MC con una sonrisa. —Vamos a comer hamburguesas, tú pagas. 

—Podrías pedir una comida más sofisticada. 

—Esa es mi comida sofisticada. 

Las elecciones de MC eran menos que elegantes, por lo que acabaron en el caldero chorreante, con la música de una banda de magos jóvenes como ambiente. Le alegra que Félix no forme parte de esto, al menos pueden disfrutar de sus respectivas personalidades naturales en un ambiente de confianza sin juzgar. 

—¿Hay modales para comer esta clase de alimentos? —Preguntó MC, lamiéndose la salsa de un dedo. 

—No vuelvas a hacer eso o te consideraré un caso perdido. 

—¿Cómo planeas que me limpie? 

—No lo sé, ¿has pensado en usar una servilleta? Escuché que es un invento muy popular desde hace quinientos años. 

—A veces eres gracioso. —Halagó MC con una sonrisa tímida. —Comienzo a creer que tienes sentido del humor. 

—Puedo llegar a ser una persona divertida, dependiendo quien sea mi acompañante. 

—¿También eras así con tu novia? 

La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido, titubeó a la hora de responder, aclarando su garganta para despejar sus ideas. Por supuesto, conocerse de esa manera era un hecho que llegaría tarde o temprano, mejor arrancarse esa molestia de un solo tirón. 

—Sí, ella creía que tenía un estilo de humor muy peculiar. —Confirmó Chester. —Pero puedo asegurarte que no era más graciosa que yo. 

—¿Qué te gustaba de ella? 

—Era como yo, es difícil encontrar a alguien que te complemente de esa manera. 

—Espero tener esa clase de conexión con Félix. —Murmuró MC, jugueteando con su bebida sin alcohol. —Y si no logro tenerlo a él, espero que mi esposo por obligación no sea un imbécil. 

—Tendrás que abrirte a esa posibilidad, sólo para prepararte mentalmente. 

La conversación de la pareja es interrumpida por Tom, el dueño del Caldero Chorreante. Un mago de baja estatura con la cabeza en forma de nuez e igual de arrugada, pequeños ojos negros y casi sin dientes. 

—¡MC! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? 

—¡Tom! Oh ya sabes, pasando el rato igual que siempre. —Dijo MC, levantando sus hombros. 

—No quiero molestar la cita con tu novio, pero esa banda que contraté apesta y necesito animar las cosas. —Dijo Tom, frotándose las manos con preocupación. —¿Qué te parece subir y cantar algo alegre? Prometo pagarte con papas fritas. 

—En primer lugar, no soy su novio. —Dictaminó Chester. —En segundo lugar, unas papas fritas son una recompensa muy pobre para lo que involucra la exposición pública. 

—Tienes razón, ¡lo haré gratis! —Exclamó MC, saltando de su silla y subiendo al escenario improvisado. 

Chester apenas podía creer lo que veía, ¿de verdad lo haría? Es decir, ni siquiera aceptó las papas fritas o negoció una ganancia adecuada por el esfuerzo. MC tiene que considerar que necesita el dinero si desea conseguir un departamento decente. Hablaría con ella después, debían avocar el tema de la responsabilidad y el manejo monetario. 

Oh, no canta mal. 

Bien, eso sólo lo hace más injusto. Tiene una habilidad interesante, saltando y bailando, incentivando al público a seguir sus pasos alocados. No puede evitar sonreír levemente, pareciera que MC los tiene hipnotizados, definitivamente merece una compensación monetaria por atraer más clientes al lugar. La canción la refleja completamente, alegre, movediza, un derroche de energía caótica. 

Se distrae levemente, la mandíbula se le cae cuando visualiza a Félix Rosier entrar por la puerta junto a los demás transeúntes que se vieron atraídos por la música alta. MC está en el escenario, agitando su cuerpo sin pudor y mostrándose como verdaderamente es... Y el maldito Rosier la está mirando con los ojos bien abiertos, confirmando que es la misma MC que conoce y ha ido a su casa a tomar el té junto a sus amigos ricachones. 

La canción termina, MC baja de un salto del escenario entre los aplausos y silbidos de apoyo. Tiene la frente perlada de sudor y el cabello despeinado por sus movimientos erráticos, aún no ha visto a Rosier cuando se acerca a la mesa que compartía con Chester. Ahora es cuando este último quiere morderse las uñas, porque Félix se acerca a ellos y quien debería ser su futura esposa se ve deplorable y su aspecto de señorita está en números negativos. 

—Interesante actuación. —Comenta Félix. —MC, luces como una tierna abeja con ese atuendo. 

—¡Félix! —Exclamó MC, dándole un abrazo rápido lleno de cariño. —¿Qué haces por aquí? 

—Salí a despejar mi cabeza, no esperaba verlos juntos. 

—¡No estamos juntos de esa manera! —Chilló Chester. —Quiero decir, estoy acompañando a MC porque... Nosotros estábamos... El plan era... 

—Sólo es una típica salida de amigos. —Dijo MC con calma. —¿Te gustaría beber algo? Creo que Tom me regalará un par de cervezas por montar este espectáculo. 

—No quisiera interrumpir... 

—Yo ya me iba, tengo que volver a casa y... Regar mis plantas. —Afirmó Chester, intentando sonar convincente. 

Seguir su propia mentira habría sido mejor, pero prefería mantenerse oculto para espiar la manera en la que se desarrollaba la situación. Una parte de él estaba molesta, ¿no se suponía que esa noche le pertenecía a él y MC? ¿por qué Félix tuvo que llegar? Su presencia involucra otros problemas, el perfeccionamiento hacia la personalidad de su aprendiz e intentar sacarle información sobre la velada al día siguiente. 

Al menos se divierten, se están riendo. Bueno, Félix sí lo hace, duda que MC sepa lo que es reír con la propiedad de una dama. ¿Qué debe hacer? ¿ir a dormir al departamento o quedarse a supervisar? Ella está manejando la situación, eso queda explícito ante sus ojos, pero las inseguridades lo carcomen. 

Está bien, es un voto de confianza. 

No se había dado cuenta de lo vacío que se siente su departamento en un momento así, ¿acaso no sigue siendo su espacio personal y especial? ¿qué ha cambiado? Se pasea por las habitaciones, balanceando una botella vacía de vino, irremediablemente termina en la habitación de MC. Realmente le dio su estilo, con el tul rosa colgando de las paredes, las flores naturales en cada rincón, sus dibujos clavados con alfileres y un par de velas aromáticas que todavía no se ha tomado el tiempo de encender. 

Se está arrepintiendo de dejarla sola, su personalidad infantil corre el riesgo de crear un desastre sin remedio. ¿Está mal no tener fe en sus habilidades? Se trata de objetividad, sabe que sus observancias suelen dar en el clavo. Tal vez necesita otra botella, buscará un licor con alta concentración de alcohol en las gavetas de la cocina. 

La puerta de entrada se abre y cierra de un portazo, MC entra sin saludar o detenerse. Se encierra en su habitación sin decir nada, confundiendo a Chester. ¿Qué demonios ocurrió? ¿Es una buena o mala señal? Lo último que necesita es a MC llenando los documentos del trabajo con lágrimas o sin ánimos para trabajar. 

—MC, ¿qué pasó? ¿está todo bien? 

—Estoy bien, me siento un poco cansada. 

Su quebrada voz demostraba la mentira en sus palabras, Chester intentó entrar y se encontró con una puerta bloqueada. 

—¿Ocurrió algo con Félix? ¿Te dijo alguna cosa? 

—Chester, si tanto te interesa entonces dame unos segundos para estar tranquila. 

—Pero... 

—¡Por favor! 

No se marchó, se quedó apoyado en la puerta pues... ¿A dónde iría? Ahora vivían en la misma casa. Escuchó los sollozos ahogados que ella seguramente intentaba suprimir contra la almohada, tuvo el impulso de utilizar un hechizo para forzar la cerradura y exigir una explicación. Desperdiciar lágrimas suele ser un esfuerzo inútil, lo sabe bien desde la muerte de su antigua novia. 

—Yo... Quise tomar su mano. —Murmuró MC, su voz se escuchó cercana, parecía haberse acercado a la puerta cerrada. 

—¿Y? 

—Él se alejó, tendrías que haberlo visto... Fue como si... Se veía tan incómodo, intentando hacer todo lo posible para que su acción no haya herido mis sentimientos. —MC sorbió sonoramente por la nariz, era la primera vez que Chester la escuchaba tan molesta. —Y tuve que decirle mentiras, bromear sobre que no debía tomar cada minúscula muestra de cariño como un coqueteo. 

—Tienes que entenderlo, él se maneja de forma diferente ante las mujeres. —Explicó Chester, masajeándose el puente de la nariz. —Su familia vigila cada contacto con el género femenino, él intenta protegerte de cualquier rumor y de sus juzgadores padres. 

—O sólo intenta protegerse a sí mismo. —Replicó MC. —No soy la clase de mujer que quiere presentar a sus padres, nunca pensaría en mí para cualquier cosa, ¡le doy vergüenza igual que a todos! ¿Por qué creí que podría cambiar algo? 

—Escucha, hablaré con él mañana y... 

—Quiero estar sola, ¿podrías irte? Por favor. 

Otra vez, Chester ignora sus instintos y se marcha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chester y MC viviendo juntos, ¿funcionará?  
> Félix rechazó disimuladamente a MC, ¿dará una excusa o será sincero con ella?  
> Preguntas que espero sean respondidas muy pronto ;)  
> Hasta la próxima!


	4. Inocente helado de menta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de que el coqueteo de MC falla miserablemente, Chester decide que manipulará un poco a Félix para hacerlo regresar al campo de juego.  
> Un poco de helado ayudará, aunque... ¿Qué clase de consecuencias tendrá en los dos hombres?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo capítulo! Estaba esperando un poco para subirlo, la siguiente parte está en proceso 💕  
> Como siempre, les agradezco por leer y apoyar este proyecto humilde ;)  
> Disfruten el capítulo!

Lo primero que Chester siente al despertar es el infernal dolor de cabeza. Es bastante sorprendente teniendo en cuenta que nunca ha sido la clase de hombre que sufre una resaca, pero asume que su malestar se debe a lo ocurrido con MC. Mentiría si dijera que no pasó toda la noche pensando en ella y en sus quejidos llorosos, quizás ella seguía de la misma manera, cubierta de sábanas y lágrimas. 

Con los ojos cerrados palmea la mesa de noche a un lado de la cama, los cigarrillos suelen ayudarlo a despertar, ¿en dónde es que dejó la última caja? Probablemente en la cocina, aunque es más fácil tomar un café para despejar cualquier tipo de pensamiento indeseado. 

Chester baja las escaleras con sus pies descalzos, sorprendiéndose cuando encuentra a su nueva compañera de hogar en la mesada de la cocina, cortando con concentración una manzana. ¿No se suponía que estaría atravesando un período de depresión emocional por sus intentos fallidos de coqueteo? ¿Por qué parece tan recuperada? 

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó Chester. 

—Buenos días, intento cortar pedazos de manzana con forma de conejito. —Explicó MC con dulzura, ofreciéndole una cálida sonrisa. —¿Quieres un poco? También preparé suficiente café. 

—¿Hiciste café? 

—No totalmente, es decir... Compré una bolsita con el polvo y le eché agua. —Admitió MC avergonzada, sus mejillas rojas la delataban. 

—Definitivamente necesitarás clases de cocina. —Murmuró Chester, sirviéndose el brebaje amargo en una taza. —¿Te sientes bien? Podemos tomarnos el día libre si lo necesitas. 

—¿Por qué necesitaría un día libre? —Preguntó MC sin mirarlo, depositando un conejo de manzana en el plato frente a ella. 

—Anoche... Lo que pasó con Félix... 

—Estoy bien, no tenemos que hablar de eso. 

—Escucha, sé que quieres intentar mostrarte fuerte y madura porque es lo que se supone que debes hacer. —Dijo Chester. —Pero guardarte tus sentimientos es una estupidez, él no te rechazó y todavía tienes una oportunidad, Félix pronto se dará cuenta de que te ama y tendrás tu bonita historia de amor. 

MC levanta su mirada hacia él, la comisura de sus labios emboza una sonrisa fugaz y tímida. Parecía contenerse respecto a las palabras que ansiaban salir de su boca, a los ojos de Chester era extraño verla tan calmada y sin su habitual energía. 

—No creí que creyeras en las historias de amor, queridísimo Chester. —Dijo MC. 

—Haré una excepción esta vez, sólo esta vez. 

—Aprecio tu esfuerzo. 

Chester prueba el líquido oscuro, haciendo una mueca ante el sabor. Sí, podría ser peor. 

—¿Has visto mis cigarrillos? Tengo entendido que los dejé por aquí. 

—¿Te refieres a esos horribles palos provocadores de cáncer? 

—Espera, no me digas que... Jamás te atreverías a tirarlos a la basura. 

—Están en el cajón junto a las cucharas, pero deberías soltar ese vicio. —Recomendó MC, como si dijera una verdad absoluta. —A las chicas no suele gustarle ese horrible olor. 

—Difiero con tus observaciones, las mujeres con las que paso un tiempo privado suelen estar ocupadas con otros asuntos como para fijarse en mi aliento. 

MC frunció el ceño, parecía no comprender el mensaje oculto en sus palabras. 

—¿Asuntos? ¿Asuntos cómo cuáles? 

—Olvídalo, no seré yo quien se encargue de corromper tu inocencia. 

Al final, Chester termina agradeciendo que no se hayan tomado el día libre, el trabajo llega como nunca antes y los descansos parecen un sueño lejano. Le alegra ver que MC se está comportando y hace su mejor esfuerzo por tomar todo lo que su jefe le lanza, agregándole pegatinas de corazones rojos a los documentos de suma urgencia y manzanas verdes a los archivos de menor importancia. 

—MC, lleva esto a la oficina de Greta y dile que consiga las quince firmas. 

—Enseguida. 

Casi como un reloj, Félix entra por la puerta cuando MC sale. El jefe de los aurores se acerca a su amigo, quien sigue concentrado en su lectura y sin interés de entablar una conversación con él. Por supuesto que percibió su presencia, le provoca cierta molestia e incluso podría decir que es descarado de su parte. 

—¿Qué quieres, Rosier? 

—Hostilidad inesperada, asumo que MC te comentó acerca de mi desliz. 

—¿Desliz? Asumiste que esa chica inocente te estaba coqueteando. —Respondió Chester molesto. 

De acuerdo, era una estrategia de la más baja calidad moral, ¿quién podía culparlo? Si deseaba mover a Félix de regreso al juego entonces tendría que provocarlo con la poderosa culpa, ¿eso es manipulación? Pues que lástima, los ganadores tienen que saber jugar sucio si desean probar la victoria. 

—¡Fue un accidente! Es la costumbre y lo sabes, Chester. 

—¿Crees que MC es igual a las otras chicas? 

—Claro que no, es sólo que... Sólo me gustaría disculparme con ella, mis acciones están completamente injustificadas. —Dijo Félix. —¿Qué puedo hacer? Temo que siga molesta y me rechace. 

—MC tiene buen corazón, ¿por qué no la invitas a salir? 

—Espera, ¿una cita? Eso sería insólito, ¿qué pensarán mis padres? ¿y si Rita Skeeter me ve con ella? Se convertiría en un escándalo y... 

—Claro, MC te avergüenza. 

—¡No vuelvas a decir eso! Esa chica es mi amiga, la misma niña que cuidaba en Hogwarts, ¿sabes qué? Bien, lo haré. —Anunció Félix, estirando sus manos con una sonrisa tensa. —Me arriesgaré a un regaño de mis progenitores, a una nota en el periódico y a que acosen a MC por estar junto a mí, pero valdrá la pena si dejas de hacerme sentir mal. 

—Deja de ser tan dramático, lo disfrutarás. 

—No lo dudo, MC es una buena chica. —Afirmó Félix. —Es sólo que... No es para mí. 

—Eso es lo que crees. 

—¿Por qué lo dices? 

—Odiarás que sea yo quien te lo diga, pero estás sacando conclusiones apresuradas. —Dijo Chester, divirtiéndose con el rostro confundido de su amigo. —Si te tomas un tiempo para conocerla entonces descubrirás que es más parecida a ti de lo que sospechas, incluso te darás cuenta que pertenece a tu mundo snob. 

—No es un mundo snob. 

MC entra la oficina, hace un gesto extraño y se da media vuelta para huir de allí, Félix corre detrás de ella para interceptarla en el pasillo. Aunque no entiende cómo se desarrollará su relación, ella sabe que debe seguir los consejos de Chester sobre “hacerse desear”, el deseo es una palabra extraña en una mujer y es complicado de entrever. 

—Espera, quiero disculparme contigo. 

—¿Y por qué crees que yo aceptaría lo que sea que tengas para decirme? —Preguntó MC, cruzándose de brazos. 

—Porque por dentro tienes un buen corazón dispuesto a perdonarme. —Respondió Félix con una sonrisa. —Y porque te conozco. 

—Falso, si me conocieras entonces no habrías asumido que te estaba coqueteando descaradamente. 

—Fue mi error, ¿puedo hacer algo para compensarlo? 

La chica se balanceó levemente hacia adelante, poniéndose en puntas de pie para dar un salto corto sin despegar la punta de sus zapatos del suelo. Podía pedirle una cita, pero tenía que ser algo que no pusiera a prueba sus conocimientos y la ayudase a estabilizarse en un terreno que conoce bien. 

—Me gusta el helado. —Dijo MC. 

—¿Helado? Sí, genial, déjame invitarte un helado. —Dijo Félix con entusiasmo, tomando las manos de la chica y dándoles un suave apretón. —¿Mañana estás libre? Conozco un buen lugar. 

MC apenas pudo formular una afirmación a su pregunta, ¡él estaba tomando sus manos! ¡Ambas manos! Voluntariamente, un contacto de piel contra piel, el toque más bonito del mundo. Está en una nube de ensueño, acordando el horario y el punto de encuentro, ¿acaso es posible que Félix Rosier sea tan perfecto? Debe tener sangre de veela corriendo por sus venas. 

Puede sentir el cosquilleo en sus dedos cuando regresa a la oficina de Chester con una sonrisa tonta, arrojándose en la silla frente a su escritorio rosa con un aire de triunfo. Juguetea con su pluma mientras sueña con la ansiada cita, ¿cómo deberá vestirse? ¿sobre qué hablarán? Pasar tiempo juntos se siente como los viejos tiempos en Hogwarts. 

—A juzgar por tu expresión, diría que todo salió bien. —Dedujo Chester. 

—Mejor de lo que imaginas, ¡tenemos una cita! Sólo nosotros dos en una heladería, ¿qué puede salir más? Absolutamente nada. 

—El helado se te puede caer encima, podrías ensuciar tu cara, congelarte el cerebro... 

—¿Recuerdas que tuvimos una conversación sobre no herir los sentimientos de los demás? 

—Cierto, ¿quieres salir a practicar? 

Bien, hay algo en el plan que pone nervioso a Chester. No debería siquiera pensarlo, pero cuando un hombre está en presencia de una mujer que lame un helado... Pueden suceder dos opciones que incomodarán la situación en unos segundos: 

1) Pensará en sus buenas habilidades para el sexo oral. 

2) Pensará en sus malas habilidades para el sexo oral. 

Sí, es terrible y machista, ¡él no inventó las reglas! Lamentablemente existe ese margen de error, uno que MC ni se atrevió a imaginar. Tiene solución, un vistazo rápido y podrá respirar con tranquilidad. Además, ¿qué tal si a Félix le gusta lo que ve? No conoce tan a fondo los intereses sexuales de su amigo, pero una dócil provocación podría hacerlo reconsiderar todo lo que opina acerca de la dulce chica. 

—El chocolate te provocará caries. —Dijo Chester. 

Una heladería cercana no parecía mala opción, su mente trabajaba como loca ante las distintas posibilidades que se abrían ante él. MC y Félix estarían en el ojo público, rodeados de magos que parecerían indiferentes ante su encuentro, es por eso que debe aprovechar la oportunidad y forzar el rumbo del destino. Preparar a MC, hacerla ver como una dama, dar una llamada anónima y Rita Skeeter llegaría con su cámara, la foto en los diarios, los padres de Félix queriendo conocer a la damisela en cuestión... 

—¿En qué estás pensando, queridísimo Chester? —Preguntó MC, sosteniendo el cono con sus manos. —Asumo que no en cuidado dental. 

—Detalles de tu cita, igual que siempre. 

—¿Temes que lo arruine? 

—No totalmente, hay otros detalles que yo... 

Las palabras de Chester se quedaron atrapadas en su garganta, ¿aquella imagen frente a él lo estaba traicionando? MC cerró momentáneamente sus ojos cuando se inclinó para que sus labios tocaran la superficie cremosa del helado, parecía una especie de beso íntimo y sus dos manos sosteniendo la base no estaban ayudando en nada. Uno de los mechones rebeldes de su cabello se suelta y ella tiene que colocárselo detrás de la cabeza con una sonrisa tímida, inclinándose otra vez para sacar su lengua y saborear el sabroso helado. 

—¿Sabes? Estuve trabajando en un vestido violeta muy bonito. —Comentó MC, concentrada en disfrutar el fresco dulce azucarado. —Podría usarlo mañana, ¿qué opinas? 

—Es... Ah... 

—¿Qué te pasa? No me digas que ahora hay modales para comer un simple helado. 

—¿Siempre la chupas así? Oh Merlín, eso sonó tan inapropiado. —Balbuceó Chester avergonzado, quizás fue una mala idea observarla con tanta atención. —Quiero decir, mejor hablemos de la ropa que usarás... 

—Ya te lo dije, el vestido que estoy confeccionando. 

—Sí, cierto... ¡Zapatos! Tendrás que usar tacones, aunque sean pequeños. 

—Puedo hacer el sacrificio. —Respondió MC sin darle mucho interés, echándole otra lamida a su postre. —En serio es enorme, ¡me encanta! Necesito mis dos manos para sostenerlo... 

—¿Qué? 

—Tendría que abrir toda mi boca si quiera probarlo completo. 

—¿Qué? 

—Creí que este helado sería una decepción por todas las reseñas que leí, pero es abundante y delicioso. 

—Oh, estás hablando del helado. 

—¿A qué más me estaría refiriendo? 

MC tenía una habilidad especial para volverlo loco, eso quedó más que claro. 

Bueno, no todo el tiempo es así. En casa es diferente, tienen sus desacuerdos y suelen pelear por tonterías, pero Chester se está acostumbrado a los cambios que ella ha impuesto en cada rincón de su hogar. Por mucho que intente negarlo, está aprendiendo cosas nuevas que MC no sospecha. Por ejemplo: esa extraña chica adora las flores, así que su compañero de vivienda comenzó a ahondar en el fascinante mundo de la floriografía. 

El ramo que hoy decora la mesa tiene rosas amarillas y gerbera. Las rosas de esa tonalidad representan la amistad o devoción (¿hacia quién? ¿Él puede considerarse como el objeto de su deseo?), la gerbera es inocencia y pureza (duda un poco, todavía tiene el recuerdo del helado haciendo estragos en su cabeza). Se pregunta qué lo esperará en esa misma mesa el día de mañana, un nuevo significado y otra lectura de su libro. 

Le sorprende que MC siga encerrada en su habitación, ¿no teme llegar tarde a su cita? Está cantando y su voz alegre se escucha a través de las paredes, está claro que su humor es mejor que en los días habituales. Chester siente el impulso de interrumpir lo que sea que esté haciendo, está más nervioso por esa cita de reconciliación que la propia MC. 

No piensa en tocar la puerta (sigue siendo su casa), así que se sorprende cuando su invitada de paso le lanza un almohadón de plumas a la cara. La chica se pone frente a su maniquí de costura con los brazos extendidos y presa del pánico, intentando proteger una sorpresa que ya se arruinó. 

—¿Estás confeccionando un traje? —Preguntó Chester. 

—Se suponía que no lo vieras hasta que lo terminara. —Dijo MC con decepción. —Es para ti, una forma de pagarte las molestias por dejarme vivir contigo. 

—No es rosa ni tiene brillantina. 

—Supuse que esas cosas no se adecuan a tu estilo. —Dedujo MC, volviendo a concentrarse en el maniquí vestido. —Pero puedo cambiarlo si el color azul te desagrada. 

—Por favor no, me gusta así. —Suplicó Chester, espantado por la posibilidad. —Puedes seguir con eso después, tienes una cita a la cual asistir... Cámbiate esas zapatillas y ponte los zapatos de tacón. 

—¡Me caeré! 

—¡Es un tacón pequeño! Pero el vestido es bonito. —Animó Chester, haciendo que la chica se siente en la cama e inclinándose frente a ella para colocarle los zapatos elegantes. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ¿Chester Davies se ha arrodillado para ayudarla a ponerse unos simples zapatos? ¿En dónde se ha visto semejante cosa? Pero no se detiene, ayudando con el ajuste y abrochar la hebilla; tiene piernas delgadas y tobillos levemente huesudos, otra parte de ella que aprende a conocer. 

—¿Y qué te parece mi cabello? Lo cepillé y no le puse tantas flores. 

—No, tienes que conservar parte de tu personalidad o creerá que te esfuerzas demasiado. —Dijo Chester, agitando su varita para elevar el cabello de la chica en un descuidado moño alto que parecía haber sido hecho sin pensárselo demasiado; manualmente agregó delicados pasadores con adornos de flores lilas. —Ahora sí te ves como tú, sólo que más elegante. 

—Genial, hagamos esto. 

Félix ya estaba en el punto de encuentro acordado, Chester y MC lo observaban desde una distancia segura para no entrar en su perímetro visual. De cualquier manera, la gran cantidad de magos que caminaban de un lado a otro para pasear o hacer sus compras debería ser suficiente para mantener sus presencias en secreto. 

—No, no puedo hacer esto. —Dijo MC con voz temblorosa. 

—La cobardía es para los perdedores, ¿eres una cobarde? 

—¡Sí, señor! ¡Lo soy, señor! 

—¡Se supone que lo negarías! —Exclamó Chester hastiado, ¿desde cuándo ella lo llama “señor”? Teme que sus nervios le jueguen una mala pasada. —Escucha MC, sólo ve allí y haz todo lo que te indiqué. 

—¿Incluso lo de usar una cuchara para comer el helado? 

—Eso es lo más importante. 

MC asintió energéticamente y se limpió las palmas de la mano en su vestido de color pastel, con una mirada decidida elevó una de sus manos frente a Chester para que él chocara los cinco con ella, un gesto que correspondió después de poner los ojos en blanco. La chica nerviosa se alejó dando pequeños saltos, su compañero se mordió el labio al verla alejarse. 

—Oye, tú. —Llamó Chester, acercándose a un chico desconocido. —Te pagaré cinco galeones si me haces un favor. 

Félix se quedó sin habla pues creyó que sus ojos lo estaban traicionando, ¿acaso es la misma MC que se cruza por los pasillos del trabajo? Luce diferente, no en un mal sentido puesto que le gusta verla así, comienza a creer que su amigo tenía razón cuando le dijo que la juzgó con anticipación. De repente le da igual si viene la maldita Skeeter a fotografiarlos o si sus padres aparecían de sorpresa. 

—Lo correcto es saludar. —Dijo MC con una sonrisa. 

—Sí, cierto, disculpa mis modales. —Félix parpadeó para salir de su estado, ¿cómo siquiera se le ocurre que es correcto reaccionar así ante cualquier persona? Se pone de pie, tomando la mano de MC para depositar un beso suave en ella. —Se suponía que te traje aquí para disculparme y apenas puedo formular palabra alguna. 

—Está bien, los amigos no se juzgan entre ellos. 

Ella estaba en el cielo, puede que no fuera una cita real y aun así se sentía igual que una, las indicaciones de Chester le estaban funcionando a la perfección. Incluso eso sobre comer con cuchara, lo que sigue siendo raro porque es preferible usar la boca, pero tampoco tiene intenciones de cuestionar los consejos que la llevaron hasta ese perfecto momento compartido con Félix. 

—No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que pasamos tiempo a solas. —Dijo Félix. 

—Probablemente en Hogwarts, aunque en ese tiempo también era complicado. 

—Estar en años diferentes no ayudaba en mucho, igual que nuestra separación de casas. 

—¿Recuerdas cuándo me llevaste al salón de Snape para enseñarme tus pociones especiales? En tu último año, realmente te extrañé y sentí tu ausencia por los pasillos. —Confesó MC, dándole un golpe suave en el brazo. —Me divertía contigo y me abandonaste. 

—No sabía que mi presencia era así de requerida por ti. —Dijo Félix entre risas. —¿Tengo que disculparme por acabar mis estudios? Eso sería una novedad. 

—Destrozarías mi corazón si me dijeras que no me extrañaste cuando te fuiste de Hogwarts, sé sincero. 

—Te recordaba por momentos, ¿es suficiente para ti? 

—Depende, ¿eran momentos largos o breves? ¿me recordabas con cariño o con hartazgo? —MC sentía que estaba yendo demasiado lejos, pero un buen movimiento podría abrirle puertas que parecerían bloqueadas a simple vista. 

—Déjame pensar... Oh sí, momentos breves llenos de una gigante sensación de hartazgo. —Respondió Félix con una sonrisa juguetona. 

MC abrió la boca, colocándose una mano en el pecho como si la respuesta la hubiera ofendido en lo más profundo de su alma; sin pensarlo dos veces, acercó su helado hacia la nariz de su acompañante para dejarle una mancha verde por su postre mentolado. Félix soltó una carcajada avergonzada, intentando cubrir su aspecto sin elegancia y aceptando la servilleta que la chica le ofreció. 

—La próxima vez no seré benevolente contigo. —Aseguró MC. 

—Sigues siendo la misma estudiante alborotada de Hogwarts. 

—¿Eso es algo malo? 

—No, me ayudaba tener un poco de alegría cuando era joven. —Admitió Félix, terminando de limpiar la mancha en su nariz. —Además, me lo merezco por acusarte de coquetearme. 

—Algo que definitivamente no haría ni en un millón de años, pero admiro tu altísima autoestima. 

—¡Ten un poco de paciencia! Es difícil encontrar a una mujer que no esté persiguiéndome para alcanzar mi fortuna o portar mi apellido para presumirlo con sus otras compañeras de la alta sociedad. —Félix puso sus ojos en blanco, malos recuerdos llegan a su mente. —Y mis padres no suelen ser muy amables ante ninguna mujer, juzgan a cualquiera de mis pretendientes con un ojo asesino. 

—Por suerte no soy una mujer de un círculo social snob que busca tu dinero o impresionar a tus padres. 

—No te vendría mal impresionar a mis padres, sólo por si acaso. 

—¿Por qué? ¿Me llevarás a conocer a tus padres? —Preguntó MC con una risa suave, colocándose su abrigo. —¿Te gustaría salir a caminar? Comienza a gustarme la idea de reconectarnos como en los viejos tiempos. 

Félix no podía entender por qué propuso que ella debía alistarse para conocer a sus planes, sigue siendo una amiga y no es tan importante presentarla si puede evitarlo. Esos confusos pensamientos le impiden disfrutar de su paseo, con ella charlando animadamente a su lado, ayudándolo a olvidarse los desperfectos del trabajo o los problemas en casa. 

—Entonces, ¿tú confeccionaste tu vestido? 

—Así es, tengo talentos ocultos. —Admitió MC con ligero orgullo. 

—La costura es excelente, pero creí que nadie te había enseñado a bordar o... Bueno, creo que esas actividades son para... 

—Entiendo, no crees que pueda llegar a ser una dama refinada. 

—¿Lo eres? Es tu turno de ser sincera. 

—Supongo que tendrás que averiguarlo. 

Un mago pasa junto a MC, pero la pareja no le presta especial atención hasta que -luego de unos pasos- la chica se tambalea ante su tacón roto y pierde el equilibrio. Para la fortuna de Rita Skeeter (quien se paseaba casualmente por allí gracias a la llamada de un informante anónimo que afirmó a ver al codiciado soltero Félix Rosier en una cita) pudo tomar una fotografía perfecta de cuando la elegante chica cae en los brazos de su salvador y sus rostros quedan a centímetros. Definitivamente tendrá un lugar en primera plana si se encarga de hablar con los contactos correctos, ahora recuerda dónde vio antes a esa señorita, ¿acaso no estuvo en la tarde de té en la mansión Rosier? Con un vestido horrible y un sombrero ridículo... Sí, esa sería una gran noticia. 

MC no podía pensar, sólo podía sostenerse de los hombros del amor de su vida y sonreír al sentir sus masculinas manos en la cintura y parte de su espalda. Félix parecía igual de anonadado por el contacto, sin demostrar reacción de huida o asco, así que fue realmente impresionante cuando ella resultó ser quien rompiera el contacto. 

—No es correcto tocar de esa manera a una mujer, pero agradezco que me salvaras de una humillante caída. —MC sacó su varita y arregló el tacón roto, evitando sonrojarse demasiado ante sus propios sentimientos. —Es tarde, debería regresar a casa. 

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? Quiero decir, si no es molestia. 

—Estaré bien, ¿te veré mañana? 

—¿Mañana? 

—Ya sabes, en el trabajo. 

—Por supuesto, sí, nos veremos ahí. 

Chester sintió el impulso de cerrar sus ojos y dormir en el sillón mientras esperaba a que su compañera de vivienda llegara, se sentía relajado después de ver lo bien que se desarrollaron sus planes, Rita Skeeter pasaría la noche en vela para escribir un artículo jugoso. En cuanto las primeras imágenes salieran a la luz quedaría claro que los padres de Félix exigirán conocer a la chica misteriosa, por sus costumbres la invitarán a cenar y tendrá que enseñarle correctamente cada detalle para impresionarlos en un evento claro. 

Lo bueno de ser MC es que contaba con un apellido famoso y una trayectoria especial académicamente, sólo es cuestión de pulir las diminutas imperfecciones. Ese último pensamiento le hace preguntarse cómo habrá resultado en la ansiada cita, ¿qué tal si se besaron? No, eso es demasiado y es hasta una perspectiva optimista. 

Sin mucho ánimo de seguir investigando sobre el lenguaje de las flores, decide que un libro de lectura ligera lo ayudará a mantenerse despierto. Selecciona un manuscrito cualquiera de su biblioteca, arrojándose al sillón y percibiendo que las manecillas del reloj comienzan a incomodarlo en cuanto el tiempo sigue pasando. 

—¡Estoy en casa! —Exclamó MC, abriendo la puerta de un solo golpe y provocando un sobresalto en su amigo. 

—Es tarde. 

—¿Tengo horario de llegada? 

—Por supuesto, una dama no puede permitirse caminar a estas horas por la calle. 

—Félix me acompañaba. 

—¿Y debo darle las gracias por eso? 

Chester volvió la vida a su lectura, quizás había llegado la hora de marcar ciertos límites, ninguna dama de sociedad se pasea por ahí tan tarde y no le importa que Félix la haya motivado a quebrantar las reglas no escritas. Escucha los pasos de MC acercarse al sofá, ella estira su mano para pasar su dedo índice sobre la frente y la nariz del chico con delicadeza. 

—Te saldrán arrugas si frunces el ceño de esa manera. —Dijo MC sonriendo, rodeando el mueble y empujándolo para acostarse a su lado. —¿Qué estás leyendo, queridísimo Chester? 

—“Nada”. 

—Oye, pregunté amablemente. 

—Así se llama el libro, tonta. —Chester soltó una risa suave, olvidando que está compartiendo un espacio tan pequeño con la chica. —Es de Jane Teller, una lectura interesante. 

—¿Tiene un final feliz? 

—Yo no leo esa clase de historias, no son realistas. 

—¿Por qué leerías algo que sólo busca amargar tu vida? 

—La realidad es agridulce. 

—Léeme un poco, pondré a prueba tus gustos literarios. —MC se acurrucó más contra él, su cuerpo se sentía cálido y reconfortante. 

—Te enseñaré lo que es la verdadera lectura: “Pierre Anthon dejó la escuela el día que descubrió que no merecía la pena hacer nada puesto que nada tenía sentido...” 

Chester comenzó a leer, esperaba que ella no se sintiera asqueada por el olor a los cigarrillos que seguían impregnando su ropa, tal vez sea cierto su rumor de que el aroma a tabaco aleja a las mujeres. No recordaba haberse preocupado por algo así antes, supuso que era un avance en su abandonado ser, después de la muerte de su novia es que dejó de interesarse por las tonterías superfluas del cuidado personal para impresionar las visiones ajenas. 

Diría que es poco profesional tener el cuerpo de su asistente dormida contra el suyo, ¿puede opinar al respecto? Porque, luego de leer un par de páginas más, también se quedó dormido ante el calor que MC le ofrecía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amé escribir esta última parte entre Chester y MC 😭💖 Pueden llegar a tener momentos muy tiernos   
> Me agrada la personalidad que se le está formando a Félix, lentamente cayendo hacia los encantos de MC (?) Veremos cómo se desarrolla eso  
> Gracias por leer y por su apoyo!


	5. Modales para la cena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los planes de Chester se desarrollan a la perfección, pero... ¿Su aprendiz está lista para arrojarse al abismo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! 💕  
> Pensaba esperar un poco más antes de subir el capítulo, pero mi corazón es grande y mi paciencia es escasa 😂 Espero que disfruten esta parte nueva, ¡las veré en las notas finales!

Sí, está soñando. De otro modo, esto jamás podría ser real; aunque, admitir que su mente ha creado este sueño sólo para él, lo lleva a cruzar un límite que nunca creyó posible. Chester está sentado en el sillón, sus piernas están abiertas para que MC pueda acomodarse mejor entre ellas y continuar con su trabajo. ¿Cuál es su trabajo? Bueno, ella está de rodillas, su cabeza se mueve de arriba abajo, su boca está abierta... 

No está saboreando un helado. 

Aunque está claro que aquel encuentro es lo que provocó ese sueño prohibido, ¿cuándo se supone que despierte? Porque esto es... Oh, esto es bueno. En su imaginación, esa chica inocente y dulce tiene habilidades que en la vida real le resultarían imposibles de imitar. Sus manos delicadas, los labios tiernos y sus ojos brillantes que lo miran con un cariño cargado de deseo. 

Chester estiró su mano para tomar los cabellos de la chica, tirando levemente y forzándola a tomar más de él, se deleitaba con los gemidos ahogados que MC emitía. 

—¿Esto es mejor que un helado? —Preguntó Chester con una sonrisa complacida. 

—Sí, mucho mejor... 

—Así no es como te diriges a tu superior, ¿acaso tengo que darte una lección de modales? 

—No, señor Davies. 

—Buena chica, ahora siéntate en el sillón. —Ordenó Chester. —Realmente quiero follarme esas tetas. 

Chester Davies despertó completamente escandalizado, quiere negar que ese sueño haya sido real, pero la erección atrapada en sus pantalones dificulta el proceso. Gracias a Merlín que MC no seguía dormida a su lado, parece que regresó a su habitación después de colocarle una manta encima para que se mantenga cálido. 

Debe ser temprano, todo está tranquilo y la cocina a su lado no tiene algún indicio de desayuno. Puede escabullirse de regreso a su habitación para encerrarse y encargarse de su “problema”, la relajación lo ayudará a evitar acciones indebidas. Así que toma la manta bordada con colores arcoíris (tendrá que enfrentarse a MC y devolvérsela en algún momento), caminando en puntas de pie hasta su habitación, respirando aliviado cuando se encierra entre las cuatro paredes. 

Bien, esto era inapropiado. No está interesado en MC, gracias a Merlín, pero sigue siendo malo porque hay una relación profesional de por medio. Además, se supone que la está ayudando a conquistar a su amigo, tener una aventura con ella resultaría más que ridículo. Chester tiene que insistir respecto a que es una tontería atreverse a siquiera tocar uno de sus cabellos. 

La puerta de la habitación conjunta se abre, escucha a MC arrastrando los pies; genial, en cuanto vea que Chester no está durmiendo en el sillón irá a buscarlo a la habitación y puede que se produzca un encuentro incómodo. Enfoca toda su atención en pensar cosas desagradables que ayuden a bajar el calor de su cuerpo: Archivos sin orden alfabético, tazas de café que dejan marcas en su escritorio, los chismes de la oficina... Es un avance. 

Alguien está tocando la puerta de la entrada, ¿quién viene tan temprano a visitarlo? Por supuesto, sólo una persona lo está esperando afuera para gritarle un potente “te dije que esto pasaría”. Todo estará bien, se supone que se preparó psicológicamente para este momento clave y las consecuencias que provocaría. 

Para su fortuna, MC no parece haber percibido los golpes y continúa dormida en su respectivo cuarto. Con su mente tranquila como un monje budista, Chester baja las escaleras para encontrarse con un furioso Félix Rosier que entra a su casa mientras agita un periódico por sobre su cabeza. 

—¡Te dije que esto pasaría! ¡Te lo dije, Davies! 

—Buenos días para ti también, Rosier. 

—Ya casi es mediodía, ¿apenas despertaste? Eso explica porque no te vi en la oficina. 

—Mierda, ¿es tan tarde? —Preguntó Chester impresionado, echándole una mirada rápida al reloj sobre el refrigerador. —Me alegra tener un pasado intachable, seguramente perdonarán este pequeño error. 

—¡Ese no es el punto! Estoy aquí porque mi... Cita con MC tuvo sus consecuencias, no sé cómo pasó pero Rita Skeeter nos tomó una fotografía y ahora estamos en primera plana. 

—Es una foto pequeña en un espacio pequeño. 

—¡En primera plana! —Exclamó Félix, señalando el apartado con su rostro. —¿Quieres escuchar lo que escribió sobre mí? Te encantará porque sé que disfrutas de mi sufrimiento: “El codiciado soltero Félix Rosier parece tener un interés especial por las brujas de apellidos famosos, su última conquista parece ser la conocida y extravagante rompe maldiciones de Hogwarts, ¿acaso estamos viendo el comienzo de un gran amor? Según nuestras fuentes, ya han sido vistos juntos en la mismísima mansión Rosier, ¿esa chica tan glamorosa está siendo presentada a sus amigos? ¿habrá pasado la prueba de fuego de los padres de su nuevo novio? Más información en la página 2”. 

—Trae eso para acá, quiero leer la página 2. —Bromeó Chester. 

—¡Esto no es un juego! Mis padres lo leyeron y me enviaron diez malditos vociferadores que me niego a abrir, quemé cada uno apenas los trajo mi lechuza. 

—¿Cuál es el problema? Sólo diles que es una amiga. 

—Así no es cómo funciona, igual querrán conocer a MC y... Carajo, ¿qué tal si intentan comunicarse con ella? 

—Dudo mucho que eso... 

Su negativa fue interrumpida por una lechuza que irrumpió por los enormes ventanales, volando hasta descansar sobre la mesada de la cocina. Traía dos cartas, una de sobre rojo y otra decorada en tonalidades violeta, los dos hombres reconocieron la primera carta y se prepararon para la explosión inminente. El papel tardó poco tiempo en doblarse sobre sí mismo hasta tomar la forma de una boca con lengua y dientes afilados, flotando hasta quedar frente a Félix, quién retrocedió asustado para huir de los gritos de su madre. 

—¡FÉLIX ROSIER! ¿Cómo te atreves a ignorar nuestras cartas? ¡Estás caminando sobre hielo delgado, muchacho sin control! Ahora tenemos a Rita Skeeter en la puerta de la mansión y a diez pares de reporteros que nos piden explicaciones, ¡y tú tienes toda la culpa! Nada de esto habría pasado si hubieras aceptado la esposa que nosotros propusimos para ti, pero estabas empeñado en concentrarte en el trabajo y en escoger a tu propia esposa. ¡Eso se acabó! Traerás a esa chica para que podamos conocerla y veremos si realmente te has tomado en serio tu libertad. 

—Que conveniente. —Murmuró Chester. 

—Por cierto, envíale saludos a tu amigo Chester. —Dijo la carta con un tono más suave antes de deshacerse en varios pedazos. 

—Dilo, estoy muerto. —Se lamentó Félix, recostándose en el sillón con expresión derrotada. 

—Estás muerto, pero esto no habría pasado si te hubieses conseguido una novia estable. 

—¿Disculpa? 

—Sólo quieren asegurarse de que estás tomando en serio tu libertad, preséntales a MC y quedarán satisfechos por un tiempo, hasta que consigas a alguien de verdad. 

—¿Te volviste loco? No voy a llevar a MC a casa de mis padres, la van a pisotear como si no valiera nada, además... Quiero decir, ¿cómo se supone que la voy a presentar? “Mamá, papá, ella es mi... Amiga con la que salí una sola vez en mi vida y que creó todo este malentendido”. 

—Es una manera de describirlo. —Dijo MC, bajando las escaleras y reuniéndose con el grupo de amigos. 

Félix se quedó boquiabierto, observando a la chica en pijama que saludaba con cariño a Chester como si nada pasara. El hombre intentó formular las preguntas correctas, balbuceando penosamente en el intento. 

—Ella sólo vive conmigo. —Comentó Chester. 

—¿Hace cuánto? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? 

—Pasó muy de repente, ¿Te gustaría beber algo? —La vista de MC se detuvo en la mesada, en la carta con sobre violeta que los chicos habían terminado por ignorar. —Oigan, esto es para mí. 

—Es una invitación de mis padres. —Explicó Félix. —Quieren conocerte. 

—Es muy amable de su parte. 

—Te están condenando a muerte, sólo quieren juzgar cada día de tu vida y cualquier decisión que hayas tomado, de seguro deben estar rebuscando en tus archivos familiares para investigar a tus padres. 

—Tengo mis documentos en orden, si es que ese es un problema, dudo que encuentren algo especialmente grave. —Aseguró MC. —Todo el mundo conoce a mi padre, supongo que sumaré puntos a mi favor por ser su hija. 

—Sólo hay que omitir tu mala relación con él y lo diferente que eres a los pilares que él estableció en una familia de su índole. —Dijo Chester. —¿Qué puede salir mal? ¿O es que temes algo especial, Félix? 

Félix entrecerró sus ojos, observando a su amigo con sospecha. 

—MC, ¿te molestaría dejarme a solas con Chester? Te prometo que será rápido. 

—Oh sí, está bien. 

Rosier movió inmediatamente su varita cuando ella salió de su campo visual, creando un hechizo de silencio que mantuviera en secreto su siguiente conversación. 

—Sé sincero conmigo, Chester. —Suplicó Félix en completa seriedad. —¿Tienes algún problema con ella? ¿Tu plan es que MC termine herida por la humillación y se vaya del Ministerio para que puedas regresar a tu tranquila vida de antes? 

—¿Qué estás diciendo? Jamás haría algo semejante. 

—¿Entonces por qué estás incentivando esto? 

—Porque... Creo, como tu amigo de la infancia, que ella es buena para ti. 

Félix parpadeó incrédulo, soltando una risa suave que percibió que Chester hablaba en serio. Negó con la cabeza, sin borrar su sonrisa divertida ante la situación, ¿esto estaba pasando en realidad? ¿Chester Davies tiene interés en su vida amorosa? Es inconcebible, no es como si le estuviera devolviendo el favor o... 

—No puedes estar hablando en serio, Davies. 

—¿Por qué no? La conoces, te conoce, ella no está interesada en tu dinero o en tu apellido, ¿sería tan grave intentar conquistarla? Sólo piensa en las posibilidades: Un amor de verdad, una mujer divertida que puede alegrar tus días, ¡serás libre de esas horribles damas de sociedad que tanto detestas! 

—No detesto a las damas de sociedad. 

—Te estresa saber que sus superficiales charlas son todo lo que tendrás en tu vida. 

—Cualquier señorita debe saber los conceptos básicos de economía o política, ¿a dónde quieres llegar? Mis padres necesitan que les presente a una dama, MC es... A primera vista, sigue siendo una niña, lo que me parece adorable, pero su carisma dulce no encaja con el ambiente al que planeamos introducirla, lo que me provoca cierta ternura, así que deja de insistir sobre el tema. 

—Ciertamente me confunde que la llames adorable y tierna. 

—Porque lo es, pero... 

—¡Deja de decir “pero”! ¿Acaso ella no ha demostrado que tiene clase? Es una sangre pura de modales refinados y familia de renombre, dale la maldita oportunidad. —Insistió Chester, harto de las dudas de su amigo. —¿Qué más necesitas? No me digas que te parece poco agraciada. 

—Ella es linda, no soy ciego. 

—Problema resuelto, confía en las habilidades de esa pobre chica y aprende a conocerla mejor. 

Todo de acuerdo a su plan. 

Con Félix sin opción, sería el momento de MC para hacer uso de todos sus encantos femeninos. La falla del plan es que no podrá estar allí en caso de cualquier desastre, pero se encargará de pulir cada detalle hasta que llegue el gran día. Despidió a Félix en la puerta, asegurándole que sólo debía confiar en la suave mano del destino... Una mano adulterada por él mismo, pero es preferible que Rosier se mantenga ignorante al respecto. 

Sube hasta la habitación de MC, ella está leyendo la carta y trazando el escudo de la familia sangre pura con sus dedos. 

—¿Cuánto escuchaste? —Preguntó Chester. 

—Todo, sé bien cómo quebrantar un par de hechizos de silencio. —Admitió MC con humildad, no lo había podido evitar. —No es espiar si están hablando de mí. 

—¿Algo para decir? Sé que te estás conteniendo. 

Al instante, MC rebeló su enorme sonrisa y comenzó a saltar en la cama. 

—¡Él piensa que soy linda! ¡Félix Rosier me llamó adorable! Estoy soñando, ¿esto es real? Merlín, probablemente esté soñado. —MC se tocó el rostro sonrojado, sin dejar de saltar. —Estoy tan feliz, es como si todas mis fantasías se hubiesen hecho realidad; ¿y ahora qué haré? ¡Conoceré a sus padres! Tengo que confeccionar un vestido elegante, mi mejor creación... 

—¿En dónde dejaste la carta? 

—Aquí está, ya la leí. —Dijo MC, extendiendo el papel arrugado para que su amigo lo tomara. 

Chester se sentó en la cama para leer con tranquilidad, MC hizo lo mismo y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico. Era la clase de carta que esperaban, elegante, concisa, con ordenes claras de etiqueta y horario para la cena de presentación. 

—Respecto a lo que dijo Félix... 

—¿Sobre mi belleza? 

—No, me refiero a las amenazas sobre la peligrosidad de sus padres. —Dijo Chester. —Es cierto, créeme cuando te digo que estarás expuesta a lo peor de lo peor. 

—Puedo superarlo, esto pasaría tarde o temprano. 

—Es grave, tienes que prepararte mentalmente para que te traten como basura. 

—Siempre me han tratado así, la sensación no es nueva. 

Por primera vez desde que la conoce, la seriedad de sus palabras y el tono inocente en su voz obligaron a Chester a abalanzarse sobre la chica para darle un abrazo. Está bien, él también la consideraba un bicho raro, pero no tuvo en cuenta que sus actitudes la afectarían más de lo esperado. Está decidido a no ser igual que los demás, el mundo ya es demasiado cruel con los pocos rayos de sol que aparecen entre las nubes. 

—No vas a confeccionar tu propio vestido. —Ordenó Chester. 

—¿Por qué no? Ya estaba pensando en varias ideas. 

—Iremos a comprar uno ahora mismo, vístete y acompáñame. 

Bien, la invitación era una compensación. Tiene su ganancia extra, como todas las acciones de Chester, decidir sobre su vestuario se transformará en una preocupación menos en su atareada cabeza. Sin embargo, lo más importante es darle a MC unos pocos minutos de felicidad antes de que sus futuros posibles suegros arruinen sus sueños y esperanzas. 

—Te devolveré el dinero en cuanto me paguen, queridísimo Chester. —Prometió MC. —Este vestido es bonito, ¿qué opinas? 

—Nada de rosa o con muchos brillos; y no necesitas devolverme el dinero, esto es un regalo. 

—¿Qué te parece el color amarillo? 

—No. 

—¿Naranja? 

—¿Eres un cono de transito? 

—Entonces me vestiré para un funeral. —Bromeó MC. 

—No sería tan mala idea... 

—¡Espera, espera, espera! 

MC sacó un vestido y corrió a encerrarse en el cambiador, su movimiento fue tan rápido que Chester no logró distinguir el color o la forma de la prenda. Sus dedos delinearon los diferentes tipos de telas que colgaban de los percheros, ¿cuál sería un color adecuado para ella? El negro sigue siendo una opción factible. 

—Queridísimo Chester, ¿estás listo para la gran revelación? —Preguntó MC con entusiasmo desde el cambiador. 

—Sólo no me decepciones. 

MC abrió la puerta con dramatismo, posando como si esperara que llegase todo el mundo a tomarle fotografías, sonreía y daba vueltas en el lugar con una risa divertida, mostrándose con confianza ante su amigo. Chester no reaccionó hasta que terminó de digerir la imagen, la elección de esa chica fue... Aceptable, más que aceptable, un vestido de índole elegante que le ofrece cierta madurez. 

La prenda, de un color verde esmeralda con cierto toque de oscuridad, estaba decorada por una falda acampanada cuyo largo cubría las rodillas de la chica; su cintura se resaltaba y las mangas largas con detalles de encaje le ofrecían cierta modestia. 

—Estás silencioso, ¿no te gustó? —Preguntó MC preocupada. 

—¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con MC? 

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? 

—Elegiste un buen vestido, felicitaciones. —Halagó Chester. 

—¡Sí! ¿Cuál será mi premio? Podemos comprar papas fritas. 

—No hay tiempo, tienes que recibir tus lecciones para los modales en la cena. 

Chester no puede recordar cuándo fue la última vez que sacó toda la platería costosa de la alacena para crear la representación de una cena lujosa, debía agradecerle a su fallecida novia por la educación brindada en cuanto a los distintos tipos de tenedores y cuchillos. Por supuesto, la información es tanta que aún persiste un temor constante ante el olvido de una de sus utilidades. 

La mesa con el mantel blanco, los cubiertos en posición, la servilleta de tela, cada objeto en su lugar. Hay una especie de magia en el orden, en la minuciosa delicadeza de un elegante festín de índole peligrosa. Esto continúa siendo una mera formalidad práctica, MC se ha sentado en su sitio correspondiente con un pijama y unos ruleros que preparan su cabello para la gran ocasión. 

—La servilleta marcará el inicio de todo, una vez que te sientes a la mesa, cuando estén todos los comensales sentados, te la colocarás sin hacer movimientos extraños ni aleteos al aire, sobre las rodillas. —Explicó Chester, imitando el movimiento mientras explicaba y con MC siguiendo cada uno de sus pasos. —La servilleta no debe dejarse nunca encima de la mesa mientras estamos comiendo y tampoco debemos utilizarla como si fuera un babero; si nos tuvieras que levantarte de la mesa (algo que espero que no hagas a menos que se trate de una emergencia), dejarás la servilleta a la derecha del plato sin doblarla ni dejarla tal y como la encontraste pero tampoco totalmente extendida o desparramada encima de la mesa; cuando acabes de comer, la dejarás igualmente a la derecha del plato. 

—Bien, esa es la parte sencilla. —Bromeó MC. —¿Qué hay de los cubiertos? Son muchísimos tenedores y cuchillos, ¿por qué están puestos en esta posición? 

—Por lo que respecta a la cubertería, ya que deben estar colocado por orden de uso de fuera hacia dentro, los primeros que tendrás que utilizar son los de fuera, que serán retirados una vez hayas acabado, con lo cual, para el siguiente plato, volverás a coger los que tenemos colocados sobre la mesa a continuación de los que ya hemos usado. 

MC no lo hace mal, realmente se esfuerza. Chester desvía la mirada hacia el jarrón con flores nuevas, pareciera que sus pensamientos internos fueron reflejados en el arreglo floral: Una combinación de acacia (una clara representación de la constancia y paciencia), clavel rojo (el corazón que suspira, amor vivo, admiración), y begonia. La begonia es complicada, puede ser un indicativo de timidez e inocencia, pero también denota pensamientos oscuros. 

—La cuchara se utiliza con la mano derecha siempre. —Explicó Chester. —El tenedor si se utiliza solo, se usa con la mano derecha, al igual que la cuchara con los dedos índice, pulgar y anular; el cuchillo se utiliza siempre con la mano derecha, en compañía del tenedor y nunca se lleva a la boca. 

—Soy zurda. 

—Pues ya no. —Contestó Chester con una sonrisa. —¿Te gustaría pasar al vino? 

—Oh, no bebo. 

—Una cualidad aceptable en una dama, pero tendrás que hacerlo por formalidad. 

Chester levantó la botella, cuidando que no cayeran gotas del líquido en la mesa. Ella tomó la copa, sosteniéndola por el tallo antes de acercarla a su nariz para apreciar el aroma intoxicante, recordaba que su padre hacía un ritual parecido a la hora de beber alcohol. 

—¿Quieres brindar? —Preguntó MC. 

—¿Brindar? 

—Siento que esto es importante, parece adecuado hacerlo. 

—De acuerdo, ¿por qué te gustaría brindar? 

—No lo sé, ¿cómo se llamaba tu novia? Podríamos brindar en su honor, es gracias a ella que tú conoces tanto de este mundo y puedes ayudarme. 

Chester se quedó sin habla, el recuerdo de aquella mujer es inesperado y ha tratado de olvidarlo por mucho tiempo. Su agarre en la copa se vuelve más fuerte, hay un latido extra e inesperado en su corazón, ¿qué es esto que está sintiendo? Su boca se secó, tiene que concentrarse para hablar y las palabras salen en susurros. 

—Sara, su nombre era Sara. 

—Un brindis por Sara, la mujer que hizo todo esto posible. 

Ambos estiran sus copas y las chocan con suavidad, Chester toma la palabra antes de que su compañera pueda acercar el líquido a sus labios. 

—Yo quiero brindar por nosotros. 

—¿En serio? —MC sonríe con calidez, casi sonrojándose por la propuesta imprevista. 

—Sí; tú te esforzaste en aprender y yo... Bueno, hice mi parte en este proyecto. 

—Entonces brindaremos por los dos. 

Tal vez eran las velas, la intimidad de la noche, pero había algo diferente en ella. Incluso con ese pijama infantil con dibujos de dinosaurios, los ruleros que sujetaban su cabello y las uñas pintadas de un azul cielo, existía cierta elegancia en cada movimiento y una belleza que creyó oculta hasta aquel día. 

MC era diferente a todas las mujeres que había conocido, parecía haber nacido para confundirlo y llenarlo de dudas, pero no era desagradable. Podía decirse que ella es... Interesante. ¿Esa es la palabra? Porque llamarla hermosa, una tormenta de energía o un desastre de color es inalcanzable y lo lleva al borde de un pensamiento crítico. No quiere pensar que ella es hermosa, eso implica que puede llegar a desarrollar sentimientos en conflicto y prometió que no volvería a enamorarse. 

El amor no vale la pena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí estamos  
> ¿Una cena con los padres de Félix? Definitivamente acabamos de entrar en terreno peligroso.  
> Chester se resiste a enamorarse de MC, ¿Cuánto durará? Parece que la relación entre ellos está mejorando y comienzan a conocerse un poco más.  
> Gracias por leer! 💖


	6. La mansión Rosier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC tiene una cena en la mansión, ¿podrá sobrevivir con el apoyo de Chester?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo capítulo!  
> Finalmente MC demostrará sus habilidades para la cena, ¿será suficiente? Todavía le esperan pruebas muy difíciles de pasar.  
> Espero que lo disfruten 💕

—Escucha, MC, esto que tengo aquí es un auricular que compré en una tienda de bromas: Te lo colocaras en la oreja bajo un adorno y nadie sospechará, podré escuchar de lo que ellos hablen y darte respuestas adecuadas a sus preguntas. 

MC tomó el auricular mezclado con un enorme arete, el arete sería enganchado a su oreja con forma de red y las cuentas con brillantes lo harían pasar inadvertido. Se lo colocó con cuidado, apenas sentía molestias ante el accesorio nuevo. 

—¿Responderás todo lo que ellos me pregunten? —Preguntó MC. 

—No, sólo lo importante; preguntas sobre política, economía, si es algo personal... Entonces estarás sola, tú también tienes que esforzarte por esto. 

—Lo entiendo. 

—Ahora vístete, ya casi es hora. 

Chester se quedó sin uñas que morder, un hábito desagradable, se sentía como si hubiese bebido siete tazas de café. Apenas permitió que MC saliera de la casa, pasaron cada minuto retomando cada aspecto básico de la cena y practicando cuestiones físicas. Caminata, saludo, risa femenina, Chester se encargó de cambiar cada detalle de la personalidad original de su compañera. 

¿Qué puede salir mal en la presentación de MC? Muchas cosas, pero el peor escenario es que le descubran el auricular escondido en la oreja. Mierda, eso sería un desastre. No, no, ¡hay que tener un pensamiento positivo! Conoce a MC, ella puede conquistar a quien sea porque tiene un carisma único y su amabilidad derrite cualquier corazón. 

No, es decir, él no ha caído a sus encantos. 

Esa idea es ridícula. 

Los tacones de MC resuenan conforme ella sale de la habitación y se muestra ante su amigo. Por un segundo, Chester cree que está viendo a una persona distinta. Ella luce muy diferente, preciosa (sin duda alguna), elegante, una dama de pies a cabeza. ¿Así se ve su cabello peinado y sin flores? Su figura esbelta está resaltada y se mueve con la ligereza de una pluma. 

—¿Cómo me veo? 

—Aceptable. 

—Gracias, queridísimo Chester. 

Chester se acercó a la chica, sus dedos trazaron el contorno del rostro y le sorprendió sentir la suavidad que provoca una buena base de maquillaje. No sabe por qué sigue dándole esa clase de trato, ella también parece sorprendida por la inesperada muestra de cariño. El hombre parpadea repetidamente, tiene que recuperar la compostura. 

—Te preparé un transporte especial. —Comentó Chester. —Así que podré acompañarte hasta la entrada de la mansión, luego estarás sola. 

Sola físicamente, obvio. 

El carruaje se agitó levemente conforme se acercaban a las puertas de la mansión. MC no podía dejar sus manos quietas, respiraba entrecortadamente y su mirada vagaba de la ventana a su regazo. 

—Mi madre tenía unos zapatos rojos muy bonitos, pero siempre terminaba con dolorosas heridas en sus pies. —Comentó MC, sin mirar a Chester. —Un día le pregunté: “Mamá, ¿por qué usas esos tacones si sólo te lastiman?”, ella me dijo “MC, el dolor es mental y la elegancia es física”… No sé por qué lo recordé, estoy cómoda con mi atuendo. 

—Tu anécdota me sorprende, no sueles hablar de tu familia. 

—Otro día te contaré lo que quieras. 

El carruaje se detuvo, las luces de la mansión Rosier se reflejaron en la ventana del transporte. Chester tomó la mano de la chica y ella se vio obligada a verlo, cruzando sus ojos por primera vez desde que inició el viaje. 

—Si esto sale mal…—Dijo Chester en tono confidente. —Te compraré helado y tela nueva para tus vestidos. 

—¿Y si este loco plan resulta bien? 

—Entonces tu futuro esposo te comprará todo lo que necesites. 

MC sonrió y bajó del carruaje, aún en su ausencia Chester pudo percibir el perfume acaramelado en el aire. Por la felicidad de esa pobre e inocente mujer es que desea un buen resultado de esa cena. Reza para que Félix también se ponga de su lado, necesitarán todo el apoyo posible. 

La chica se acercó a la entrada de la mansión, espalda recta y hombros hacia atrás, los tacones no la mataran si ella se concentra. ¿Qué más debe recordar? Hablar con calma, no sonreír tanto, cubrirse delicadamente cada vez que necesite reír, no hacer contacto visual innecesario con los padres de Félix y… 

—¿MC? ¿Me escuchas? 

—¿Chester? Sí, yo… Te escucho fuerte y claro. —Afirmó MC, acercando sus manos al auricular escondido en el arete. 

—Bien, sólo quería comprobarlo, continúa con lo tuyo. 

MC suspiró, esperó a que los latidos de su corazón disminuyeran y su delicada mano tocó un par de veces la puerta. Ni siquiera esperó tanto, aunque esperaba ser recibida por un elfo supo que la presencia del padre de Félix la obligaría a despabilarse y comenzar su actuación. 

—Señor Rosier, buenas noches. —Saludó MC con una leve inclinación de su cabeza. —He venido aquí como respuesta a su invitación. 

—Es un gusto tenerte aquí, mi nombre es Nathaniel Rosier, entra y ponte cómoda. 

Genial, eso salió bien. Se mantendría apegada a las indicaciones de Chester y saldría viva de esa prueba de fuego. El padre de Félix tenía un gran parecido con su hijo, una diferencia principales se veía en su frondosa barba y en su vientre levemente inflado. Ella se preguntó si su futura suegra tendría facciones similares o sería un caso sin características peculiares. 

Luego de dejar su abrigo, MC se dejó conducir por los pasillos de la mansión hasta llegar a una gigante sala de estar. Merlín, ahí estaba Félix con su madre. En medio del lujo y vistiendo con tanta formalidad, ¿su vestido es suficiente para impresionarlos? En el primer segundo que entró a la habitación notó que los ojos de Félix se quedaron clavados en ella, el joven hombre no mostraba más reacción más que permanecer con la boca semiabierta y los ojos como platos. 

—Soy Isadora Rosier, un placer. —Saludó la mujer, extendiendo su mano hacia la invitada. —Espero que sepas disculpar los modales de mi hijo, te aseguro que le brindamos la mejor educación. 

—Creo en sus palabras, señora Rosier. —Dijo MC con amabilidad. 

La sutil broma sirvió para que Félix despertara de su transe, saltando de su asiento y acercándose a MC. 

—Lo lamento, no sé qué me pasó. 

—Está bien, no te preocupes. —Aseguró MC. —Estoy feliz de estar aquí. 

Merlín, no. Maldito infierno. 

¿Es posible sudar tanto? MC siente que sus rodillas se contraen y que todos pronto descubrirán que es una farsante, un lobo con piel de oveja. Está tentada a suplicar clemencia por el vil engaño y pedirles perdón por hacerles perder el tiempo. Debió tomar una poción calmante antes de salir, pero suelen cansarla mucho. 

Excepto que cualquier intento de rendición se esfumo cuando Félix tomó su mano. Fue rápido, estaban sentados en el sillón mientras Nathaniel comentaba una anécdota de cuando era joven, cada uno cargaba con un trago de alcohol suave que MC apenas quiso tocar. Entonces Félix se llevó la copa a los labios y su mano se estiró hacia ella, el apretón delicado duró un par de segundos y él ni siquiera la miró. ¿Qué podía significar? 

—Es una maravillosa historia. —Halagó MC. 

—Deja de parecerte tan divertida después de escucharla cien veces. —Dijo Félix entre dientes. 

Chester Davies, escondido en su carruaje bajo un hechizo desilusionador, vio que una mujer se detenía frente a la mansión Rosier. La misteriosa figura traía puesto un vestido pegado al cuerpo y el color la hacía ver desnuda si no se prestaba suficiente atención. Él la reconoció al instante: Daphne Greengrass, la amiga de Félix. 

Esto no puede ser bueno. 

MC también tuvo una mala sensación cuando escuchó los golpes en la puerta, no esperaba más invitados o la presencia de otro familiar. Su temor aumenta cuando Félix frunce el ceño, él tampoco parece entender lo que sucede. Por otro lado, los patriarcas de la familia parecen tranquilos y ninguno se sorprende cuando Daphne los acompaña esa noche. 

—Buenas noches, lamento la demora. —Saludó Daphne en tono inocente. 

—Cariño, siempre es un gusto que nos visites. —Dijo Isadora, abrazando a la chica. 

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —Cuestionó Félix. 

—Tus padres me invitaron a cenar, ¿no te alegra verme? 

Su pregunta tensó el ambiente, Félix comprendió al instante lo que sus padres intentaban hacer. ¿Cómo pudo ser manipulado esa manera? Temía por MC, estaba claro que usarían a Daphne para una comparación despiadada y sin control. Aunque su joven amiga lucía bien, conservando la calma, Rosier no pudo evitar preocuparse por el final de esa cena. 

—Cuéntanos alguna noticia sobre tu trabajo, Daphne. 

MC sujetó los cubiertos con fuerza, cortando un pequeño pedazo del camarón que conformaba el plato de entrada, lo estaba haciendo bien y sus ojos solían encontrarse con Félix cuando nadie más les estaba prestando atención. Una de las razones por las que se esforzó en comer sin vomitar por los nervios fue debido a que el amor de su vida parecía ofrecerle un apoyo silencioso, casi disculpándose por hacerla pasar esta agonía humillante. 

—Es complicado trabajar con el Ministro de Magia, pero realmente siento que estamos haciendo un cambio en la sociedad. —Contestó Daphne. 

—¿Qué hay de ti, MC? ¿Tienes un trabajo? —Preguntó Nathaniel. 

—Trabajo junto al señor Davies en la Oficina del Uso Incorrecto de la Magia. —Dijo MC. 

—Interesante, ¿cuáles son tus tareas? 

—No le digas que eres mi asistente. —Ordenó Chester a través del auricular. —Di todo lo que yo te diga ahora mismo... 

—Me encargo de clasificar, archivar y documentar los distintos casos que azotan la región de Londres. —Dijo MC, intentando repetir todo lo que Chester decía en el auricular. —El uso incorrecto de la magia pone en peligro la vida como la conocemos y mi trabajo es encargarme de que nuestro mundo siga oculto. 

—Y ella es... Bastante buena en eso. —Murmuró Félix. 

—Me gusta pensar que mi pensamiento independiente me ayuda a seguir instrucciones precisas, mi notable educación me preparó para enfrentar cualquier tipo de problema sin perder mi habitual organización. 

—Excelente, MC. —Halagó Chester. —Lo estás haciendo excelente. 

—Pero su oficina es ineficiente. —Dijo Daphne. —Necesitan la ayuda del departamento de Aurores para enfrentar sus casos, ¿acaso no pueden hacerlo solos? 

—Maldita perra. —Murmuró Chester. —¡Espera, no le digas eso! Todavía podemos ganar, MC, sólo di esto... 

—Considero que la unión de los diferentes departamentos crea un lazo entre los lagos y los ayuda a hacerse más fuertes, el énfasis del éxito está en el toque personal. —Comentó MC. —Si cada departamento se concentra en sus propios asuntos entonces perdemos el sentido de defensa hacia los nuestros; además, no siempre pedimos ayuda de los Aurores, nos enorgullece decir que nunca desperdiciamos el tiempo de nadie. 

—Merlín, me encantaría ver la cara de Daphne ahora mismo. —Dijo Chester con una risa suave. 

La primera parte de la cena fue pasada con éxito. 

El segundo plato es un salmón al vapor con salsa de mostaza a la antigua y sidra, MC tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa porque Félix luchaba consigo mismo para ocultar lo mucho que disfrutaba cada bocado. 

—Entonces, MC, ¿cómo es que conociste a nuestro hijo? 

Ciertamente es un impacto para ella que Félix hubiese tomado la decisión de responder esa pregunta, contando la historia a su manera. Por supuesto que no replicaría al respecto, quizás su visión de los acontecimientos termine por favorecerla y le quite un peso de encima. 

—Nos conocimos en Hogwarts, un día comenzamos a hablar y luego nos hicimos unidos. —Dijo Félix, mirando a su compañía. —Yo le enseñaba algunos hechizos de clases avanzadas, esperaba que ella pudiera convertirse en prefecta y... 

—La pregunta no iba dirigida hacia ti. —Interrumpió Nathaniel. 

—Oh no, mantente alerta. —Advirtió Chester. 

—¿Siempre permites que mi hijo hable por ti? —Preguntó Isadora. 

—Respeto a Félix, si él decide tomar la palabra entonces lo permitiré, estoy al tanto de que es un chico prodigioso al hablar y me agrada escucharlo. —Respondió MC, ignorando las indicaciones de Chester. 

—¡No! ¡No! ¡MC, cállate! 

—No creo que lo respetes tanto. —Dijo Daphne, tomando una copa de vino. —Permitiste que la reputación de su familia pendiera de un hilo por atreverte a salir con él en público, ¿acaso fingirás que no estás al tanto de lo que involucra? De seguro estás deseosa por llevar su apellido, acceder a una fortuna inimaginable... 

—Escúchame bien, MC. —Suplicó Chester. —Por favor, no caigas en sus provocaciones o ella te tendrá en la palma de la mano... 

—Admiro tu preocupación hacia él, pero parece que subestimas la inteligencia de tu amigo. —Dijo MC con suavidad. —¿Crees que Félix Rosier saldría con cualquier persona sin considerarlo dos veces? Comprendo la vida bajo el ojo público, ya debes conocer a mi padre, así que te pediré que dejes de pensar tan mal de Félix. 

—No lo estoy subestimando... 

—Por supuesto que sí, ¿piensas que él no puede cuidarse solo? Ciertamente es un pensamiento degradante, una grave ofensa disfrazada de preocupación. 

La mesa quedó en silencio, las miradas entre MC y Daphne hablaban por sí solas. 

—¿Qué tal si pasamos al postre? —Preguntó Félix. 

La segunda parte de la cena llegó a su fin, ¿esto puede ser considerado un empate? 

Chester tomó su segunda poción calmante en el transcurso de la noche, esa cena lo estaba estresando de sobremanera. A su alrededor tenía pilas de periódicos y libros abiertos, la llegada del postre trajo preguntas rutinarias sobre economía y política, un terreno seguro que ambos podían manejar. El chico sólo tuvo que enfocarse en proporcionar los datos adecuados que su asistente copió a la perfección, aunque Daphne seguía comportándose como una piedra en el zapato. 

—De acuerdo, esta fue una velada más que agradable. —Dijo Félix con un suave suspiro, apartándose de la mesa con calma. —Mamá, papá, los odio igual que siempre y sé que lo saben, gracias por la humillación. 

—Algo que no tendría que pasar si aprendieras a comportarte públicamente. —Siseó Isadora, elevando el mentón. 

—Gracias, lo recordaré igual que cada día de mi vida. —Respondió Félix con una sonrisa. —Daphne, quiero que sepas que considero esto como una traición. 

—Carajo, Félix acaba de perder los estribos. —Se carcajeó Chester. 

—Y ahora me marcharé con MC al jardín, podemos fingir que no los acabo de insultar porque sé que son unos expertos en eso. —Finalizó Félix, tendiendo su mano hacia la chica a su lado e invitándola a abandonar el salón. 

MC estaba en las nubes, ¡Félix parece tener una peor relación familiar que ella! Eso es una novedad, significa que tienen más en común de lo que ella había imaginado. ¿La mejor parte? Él no soltó su mano hasta que estuvieron paseando por los jardines, iluminados por el tenue resplandor de unos faroles a los lados del camino y entreteniéndose con la mutua compañía. Aunque Chester sabía que su trabajo había terminado, no pudo evitar quedarse a escuchar. 

—¿Sueles dirigirte de esa manera a tus progenitores? —Preguntó MC con una sonrisa. 

—Sé que te estaban haciendo sufrir, noté lo incómoda que te puso la presencia de Daphne. 

—Una jugada habilidosa por su parte, traer a una mujer hermosa y prodigiosa para compararme. 

—Pero tú no tienes comparación, hoy lo hiciste increíble. 

Chester puso los ojos en blanco, ese mérito le pertenece. 

—Parece que te sorprendí, ¿esperabas un desarrollo diferente de los acontecimientos? —Preguntó MC, jugando con sus manos. 

—¿Puedo ser brutalmente sincero? Esperaba que llegaras con un vestido rosa, con un hada volando sobre tu hombro derecho y contando historias sobre famosos pintores muggles. 

—Eso es tierno, recordaste mi interés por el arte. 

—¿Por qué lo olvidaría? 

Merlín, sus cuerpos estaban demasiado cerca. MC lo sabe, Félix lo sabe, Chester no los está viendo y de todos modos puede sentir el pesado ambiente que invita a algo más. El silencio es aplastante, la mirada que cargan el uno al otro, las emociones que surgen de entre la tierra para declararse. Félix sabe que se ha equivocado, juzgó mal a MC desde el primer día, parece una niña tierna y ella resultó ser más que eso. ¿Cómo puede disculparse? Está claro que él nunca ha compartido esas inquietudes, pero ahora desea poder conocerla más. 

—¿Puedo traerte un poco de vino? —Preguntó Félix. 

—Supongo que podemos darnos ese gusto. 

Félix se perdió en el interior de la mansión, sólo para que una Daphne escurridiza tomara su lugar. Mientras veía a la mujer acercarse, MC le advirtió a Chester lo que estaba pasando, esperando que él pudiera ofrecerle una especie de respuesta milagrosa. 

—Lo hiciste bien esta noche. —Halagó Daphne. 

—Siempre es un placer compartir una deliciosa cena. —Respondió MC, escuchando cada palabra de Chester con atención. —¿Hay alguna razón especial por la que te has acercado a mí? 

—Oh, sólo estoy aquí para darte una advertencia. 

—Curioso, ¿qué clase de advertencia? 

—Jamás llegarás a los altos estándares de la familia Rosier, un par de modales refinados no son suficientes para llenar una copa sin fondo. —Dijo Daphne. —Ellos buscan una compañera ideal para su hijo, ¿cómo te lo explico? Una mujer agradable a la vista, con buenos contactos, inteligente y... 

—Lo que me estás diciendo es que tú eres la mujer que debería estar junto a Félix. 

Daphne sonrió, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. 

—Son los hechos, pareces ser una mujer que sigue la lógica. —Daphne se acercó a MC, pasos cuidadosos conforme una de sus manos trazaba el contorno del arete con el auricular. Chester sintió el peligro, parece que Daphne descubrió su artimaña. —Por cierto, tu arete me parece precioso y útil, pero estás haciendo trampa. 

Chester soltó un insulto, golpeando un libro cercano. ¿Ahora cómo se supone que repararían esa situación? Daphne podía acusarlos en cualquier momento, revelar su truco y hacerlos quedar en ridículo, ¿acaso tienen que recurrir al soborno para que cierre la boca? No, esa mujer debe estar llena de dinero... 

—Tu apellido es Greengrass, ¿no es así? —Preguntó MC. 

Chester no hizo ningún comentario, sólo escuchó. 

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso? 

—Mi padre conoce a tus padres, una larga historia, pero con detalles fascinantes... Ustedes son una familia conocida, la gente pobre que se comporta como si le sobrara dinero, ¿crees que nadie se dio cuenta? Estás arruinada, suplicando atención de un hombre que pueda mantenerte toda la vida porque tu padre no tiene donde caerse muerto. 

—¿Y qué si fuera cierto? Tú eres una farsante. 

—Una farsante con los bolsillos llenos, así que si no quieres que te compre como si fueras un elfo doméstico entonces te quedarás callada. —Amenazó MC. —De lo contrario estarás trabajando para mí, limpiando y besando el piso por donde camino. 

Chester Davies tragó saliva, había una especie de corriente eléctrica recorriendo una zona prohibida de su cuerpo. 

—Pareces una chica agradable, Daphne, sólo te pido que tomes ese asqueroso vestido sin color que tienes y te largues de aquí. 

Félix se acercó con dos copas de vino, lucía confundido al ver a Daphne darse media vuelta con una mirada de profunda consternación, ¿qué ocurrió en los pocos minutos que se alejó? MC se veía bien, relajada, así que esa fue señal suficiente para no preocuparse. 

—Agradezco el vino, pero será mejor que regrese a casa. —Dijo MC. 

—¿Puedo verte otra vez? 

—Me verás en el trabajo. 

—No, yo... Quiero que sea personal. 

Para celebrar, Chester hizo algo que nunca creyó posible: Comprar pizza. Aceitosa, en una caja de cartón, sin cubiertos y con el uso escaso de servilletas. MC lo merecía, disfrutaba cada bocado mientras él se encargaba de ayudarla a desarmar su peinado elaborado, acariciando los mechones entre sus dedos. 

—Creí que moriría, queridísimo Chester. —Suspiró MC dramáticamente. 

—Sobreviviste, pudo ser peor. 

—No puedo creer que hayan llevado a otra mujer para hacerme ver patética. 

—Félix te lo advirtió. 

—Sigue siendo una acción horrible. 

—¿Te ayudo a sacarte el vestido? 

Merlín, Chester no entiende por qué formuló esa pregunta indebida. Son amigos, ¿verdad? Es decir, hay una relación de trabajo de por medio y eso es inquietante, pero ella nunca se negó a la idea y aceptó su ayuda sin segundas intenciones. Además, no es como si él fuera a mirarla tanto. Sólo su espalda, las pequeñas manchas de imperfecciones en la piel y la marca de su columna vertebral. MC estaba en paz, quitándose la prenda para colocarse un pijama suave que abrazaba su cuerpo. 

—¿Qué fue todo eso con Daphne? No parecías ser tú. —Dijo Chester, apartándose de ella para verla a los ojos. 

—Oh, eso... —MC intentó reprimir una sonrisa que terminó transformándose en una serie de carcajadas hilarantes. —No me lo vas a creer, ¡todo ese monólogo lo saqué de una película! 

—¿Amenazaste a Daphne Greengrass con algo que viste en una película? 

—¡Lo sé! Pasé cada segundo intentando no reírme en su cara, ella se veía tan espantada y yo sólo junté las piezas por las tonterías que me comentaba mi padre... 

—Merlín, no tienes remedio. 

—Sé que te gusta lo inesperada que puedo llegar a ser. 

Chester negó con la cabeza, sonriendo ante la información. Había una verdad inevitable en lo que ella dijo, ¿su personalidad inesperada? No, es algo más. Hay ciertas cosas que hacen especial a MC, los colores, las flores, el perfume acaramelado y su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que le combina con los ojos brillantes. Es inesperada porque Chester está acostumbrado a otro tipo de mujer, mujeres serias que no saben vivir y que apenas tienen relación con el concepto de diversión. Quizás eso es lo que le gusta de ella, su alegría característica es contagiosa. 

—Sí, me gusta que seas así. 

O, en las palabras que Chester intentaba evitar, “me gusta todo de ti”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qué les pareció? Chester acaba de caer en el agujero del amor ;)  
> Probablemente, PROBABLEMENTE, haya obscenidad en el siguiente capítulo 😎 Como no tengo planeado que esta sea una historia muy larga es que estuve pensando detalladamente en la escena de sexo, pero todavía estoy pensando en si les gustará el resultado.  
> Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	7. Los dedos de una señorita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una mujer debe conocer su propio cuerpo, eso es esencial. Las zonas erógenas le permitirán conocerse mejor y así podrá comunicarle sus gustos sexuales al hombre. En casos como este, la inocencia sólo aumenta el placer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Empezamos con la leve obscenidad 😎  
> Espero que disfruten el capítulo, ¡gracias por leer!

—Hoy tengo una reunión importante, te dejaré un tiempo sola. —Anunció Chester. —Intenta no hacer nada tonto, yo clasificaré los documentos cuando regrese. 

MC asintió, estaba muy distraída con las nuevas flores que decoraban su escritorio, Félix le compró un adorno muy bonito. Se veían ocasionalmente, no era una relación formalizada y ninguno se atrevía a decir en voz alta qué es lo que estaban buscando, ¡ni siquiera compartieron un primer beso! Sólo se dedicaban a disfrutar el tiempo que pasaban juntos. 

Aunque Chester insistía en que debía disminuir sus citas con Félix, tenía la teoría de que hacerse desear es lo que la llevará al éxito. No sería una mala idea si el padre de MC no la hubiese llenado de cartas debido a la nota en el periódico que la mostraba junto a Rosier, se sentía orgulloso por el hombre que había conseguido y ya no la presionaba tanto como antes. 

Aun así, ella se siente a la deriva. Es como si temiera que no puede hacer nada por su cuenta, ¿qué tal si Félix se aburre de ella? ¿y si sus padres quieren reunirse otra vez? ¿Qué hará si Daphne les cuenta a todos sobre su treta? Ni siquiera tuvo tanto tiempo para disfrutar lo que estaba construyendo con Félix, ¡todavía quiere besarlo! Un escenario que se ha imaginado tantas veces y que ahora le parece aterrador, ¡ella ni siquiera sabe besar! Él es francés, debe ser un experto. 

Evita ir a la oficina de Aurores y pasea entre los cubículos de sus compañeros, no puede ver a Félix y saber que el gran momento romántico se está acercando. Merlín, Santísimo Merlín, besar a Félix Rosier debe sentirse como un sueño ideal... ¡Uno que jamás podrá cumplir! Maldice su poco interés en otros muchachos, quizás debería haber practicado un poco en su juventud. 

—MC, ven aquí y únete a nosotras. —Dijo una de sus compañeras. 

Alrededor de un escritorio, varias mujeres están charlando mientras comparten un delicioso café. Esas invitaciones suelen ser escasas debido a que los demás siguen considerando a MC como un bicho raro, así que acepta complacida y se acerca a ellas. 

—Casualmente estábamos hablando de ti y el Señor Davies. —Dijo Greta, una mujer cuarentona de labios rojos. 

—Oh, ¿algo en especial? —Preguntó MC. 

—Bueno, han pasado tiempo juntos últimamente... Ya sabes que los rumores en la oficina son despiadados, así que sería mejor escuchar la respuesta de tu propia boca. 

—¿Qué respuesta? 

—Dicen por ahí que el Señor Davies pasa tiempo fuera del trabajo contigo, ya sabes a qué me refiero, hacen que más que quedarse en una oficina a archivar papeleo. 

Desearía que las mujeres allí presentes fueran verdaderamente conscientes de la inocencia de MC, ella no malentendió sus palabras y lo tomó en un sentido literal. ¿Chester y ella pasando tiempo juntos fuera de la oficina? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Él la ayuda a perfeccionar su conocimiento de modales refinados, a veces salen a comer y se ven todos los días debido a que comparten la misma casa. 

—Claro, eso es cierto. —Afirmó MC con una sonrisa. 

—Espera, ¿lo dices en serio? ¿Tú y él? 

—¿Es algo malo? 

—No, es sólo que no se ven tan compatibles. 

—Supongo que damos esa impresión, pero pasar tiempo juntos nos ha ayudado a conocernos y ahora tenemos esta especie de relación amigable. 

—Muy amigable, diría yo. —Dijo una de las chicas, guiñándole un ojo. —Deben aprovechar el tiempo que pasan encerrados en su oficina. 

—Totalmente. —Respondió MC, pensando en el trabajo duro que hace todos los días con su compañero; ordenar los documentos correctos y enviarlos a las zonas altas del Ministerio es una tarea que les lleva horas.— Chester me ha enseñado a aprovechar cada segundo y somos muy meticulosos al respecto. 

—Vaya, no tenía idea de que Chester Davies fuera esa clase de persona. 

—Pero, creí que tú estabas en una relación con Félix Rosier. —Dijo otra de las chicas. —Tu cara salió en el periódico y ustedes pasan mucho tiempo juntos. 

—Bueno, yo no diría que estamos en una relación formal... —Contestó MC con nerviosismo, jugueteando con sus manos ante el calor que subía a sus mejillas. —Estamos intentando... No lo sé, no quiero darle un nombre a esto. 

—¿Entonces lo tuyo con Chester tampoco es formal? ¿No crees que él se pondrá celoso? 

—¿Por qué se pondría celoso? 

—Es verdad, Rose. —Dijo Greta, dándole un golpe suave a su compañera. —Quizás Chester le está dando lo que Félix no puede, si es que entiendes a lo que me refiero. 

—¿Te imaginas tener a esos dos hombres para ti sola? —Suspiró Rose. —Cuéntanos, MC, ¿cómo es Chester? Danos tus mejores detalles sucios. 

—¿Detalles sucios? —Preguntó MC confundida. 

—Ya sabes, ¿cómo es en la cama? 

MC frunció el ceño, ¿por qué a alguien le interesaría la forma de dormir de Chester? No es gran cosa, lo ha visto un par de veces y lo único que puede decir al respecto es que él se mueve mucho, es agitado y lo salvaje de sus movimientos le recuerda a un animal en descanso. Eso es todo, a veces le provoca cierta ternura lo indefenso que puede llegar a verse cuando su cuerpo se queda quieto. 

—De acuerdo, él... Él realmente se mueve mucho, no es para nada tranquilo. 

Gritos alocados de las mujeres oficinistas, risas y empujones juguetones. 

—De seguro él sabe cómo tratar a una mujer, ¿no es así? —Preguntó una de las chicas. 

—Eso depende del día, hemos tenido momentos en los que pierde el control cuando lo hago enojar y se molesta conmigo. 

—No me digas, ¿acaso me estás diciendo que te castiga? 

Claro que sí, MC lo recuerda bien. Son castigos insignificantes, pero igual son castigos. Normalmente involucran la prohibición de comida chatarra, flores en las mesas o impide que ella use sus bombas de baño que dejan la tina de un color rosa brillante. 

—Sí, supongo que puedo decir que sí... 

—¿Y cómo comenzó tu relación con Chester? 

—Eso es privado. —Dijo MC rápidamente, recordando que debe ocultar las intenciones de conquistar a Félix para casarse con él. —Y es una larga historia aburrida. 

—Nos encantaría escucharla. 

—En serio, no es nada, él sólo me ayuda a relacionarme con los demás en la oficina y todo eso. 

—Dicho así, Chester debió ayudarte a acercarte a Félix. 

—Bueno, yo... 

—¿Tuviste que darle algo a cambio por ese favor? 

—Creo que debería volver al trabajo. 

—Sí, supongo que ya nos has contado lo suficiente. 

Horas después, Chester supo que algo andaba mal. 

No es su instinto o el sexto sentido que lo caracteriza, simplemente las miradas y susurros son demasiado obvios. ¿Por qué él tuvo que volverse el centro de atención? Es extenuante, detesta carecer de una explicación lógica. ¿MC tuvo algo que ver? Lo duda, ella luce tranquila y se esfuerza en trabajar adecuadamente. 

Aunque, las respuestas salen a la luz, cuando Chester sale de su oficina por quinta vez y algo inesperado ocurre. Está caminando por un pasillo vacío, tranquilo, sin preocupaciones, ya ha repartido las copias del caso actual que es de suma urgencia. La mirada del joven hombre está enfocada en sus papeles, es por eso que el choque contra la pared y la varita contra el cuello lo asustan más de lo que debería. 

—Te daré cinco segundos para que me respondas con sinceridad, Chester Davies. —Dijo Félix. 

—¿Te volviste loco? ¿Qué te pasa? 

—Cinco segundos a partir de ahora: ¿Te aprovechaste de MC? ¿La obligaste a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad? 

—¿Perdiste la maldita cabeza? ¿De dónde sacaste esa estupidez? 

—No estás respondiendo la pregunta. 

—Sácame la varita del cuello o te daré una patada en dónde más te duele. —Amenazó Chester, empujando a su amigo. —¿Quién te dijo esa tontería? ¿Acaso se fundió el cerebro? Porque soy tu mejor amigo desde que usas un maldito pañal, reconsidera tus palabras antes de intentar atacarme. 

—Greta, tu compañera del departamento, escuchó a MC diciendo que ella cumplía ciertos favores contigo para que hicieras más amena su estadía en la oficina. —Dijo Félix, todavía mirando con sospecha a su contrincante. —Así que quiero la verdad, porque esa mujer no inventaría algo así sólo porque está aburrida. 

—De acuerdo, empezando por el hecho de que me siento asquerosamente ofendido, debes saber que jamás tocaría a MC de esa manera. —Protestó Chester. —Lo que me lleva a la segunda disposición de esta inútil discusión: ¿no crees en mi palabra? Pregúntale a la mismísima MC, ella te responderá con sinceridad. 

Conforme se acercaban a la oficina, Chester temió por su vida. Merlín, MC es capaz de decir alguna tontería y su boca suelta fue lo que los metió en aquel enredo. ¿Cómo demonios es que ella dio a entender que Chester Davies es un monstruo aprovechador? Jamás le pondría un dedo encima, voluntaria o involuntariamente. Es decir, no es como si ella fuera fea, es sólo que eso es imposible. 

—¡Hola! ¿Qué hacen aquí? —Preguntó MC con alegría. 

—Tengo que hacerte una pregunta importante. —Anunció Félix, colocando sus manos en el escritorio de la chica. —¿Es cierto lo que dicen las chicas de tu oficina por ahí? ¿Tú le haces favores a Chester? 

MC sonrió, ¿por qué todos parecían tan espantados por eso? Sus favores son sólo regar las plantas, limpiar el departamento, comprarle el café de la mañana cuando entran a la oficina, y eso es sólo por agradecerle que él le ofreció una vivienda y las clases adecuadas para acercarse a Félix. Pero incluso ella entiende que, cuando sus labios forman la palabra “sí”, ha metido la pata. Porque Rosier le pega un fuerte puñetazo a su mejor amigo y Chester cae al suelo. 

—¡Espera! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Cuestionó MC espantada, acercándose a su jefe. 

—Darle una lección a este monstruo. —Respondió Félix, sacando su varita. —¿Cómo te atreviste a aprovecharte de ella? Ella es la maldita inocencia personificada y tú tuviste el descaro de violarla. 

—¿Violarme? No, nadie me violó. —Negó la chica. 

—Pero... Los favores... Tú dijiste que sí. 

—¡Maldita sea, MC! —Protestó Chester, masajeándose las facciones adoloridas. —Los favores significan sexo, ¿cómo es que no entendiste el doble sentido? 

El rostro de la chica se volvió completamente rojo, parecía querer esconderse en su cabellera sin peinar y que la tierra se la tragase. Ayudó a su jefe a levantarse, todavía sin el valor para mirar a ninguno de los hombres a los ojos. 

—No lo sabía, perdón... —Se disculpó MC. —Yo no sé sobre esas cosas, nunca quise crear ningún malentendido. 

Chester quería protestar, limpiar su nombre ante Félix y los demás en la oficina, pero MC se veía terriblemente arrepentida y al borde de las lágrimas. ¿Cómo es que ella puede llegar a ser tan sensible? Esa cualidad se pondrá en su contra algún día, tiene que entender que las palabras tienen consecuencias y que su inocencia es un peso del que debe librarse. 

Aunque, no sería lo mismo si MC perdiera una de las características principales de su personalidad. Quizás el mundo no está mentalmente preparado para acoger a esa chica, aquello le hace preguntarse cómo es que ella se mantuvo tan pura con el paso de los años. ¿Acaso no estuvo rodeada de hombres cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts? Es una chica bonita, ciertos roses carnales son inevitables cuando las hormonas alcanzan el punto máximo. 

En el departamento, MC parece afectada por su error. No logra concentrarse en las clases de cocina, la masa se balancea de una mano a otra y suelta suspiros tristes. Chester ya no lo soporta más, ¿ella está jugando alguna especie de juego para hacerlo sentir culpable o sólo se está castigando a sí misma? 

—Deja de martirizarte. —Ordenó Chester, estirando la masa limpia sobre un molde de pastel. 

—Soy muy tonta. 

—No, sólo eres inocente. 

—Es lo mismo. 

Chester puso los ojos en blanco, ¿qué puede decir para que ella vuelva a ser la misma de antes? Quizás darle más importancia de la necesaria a su error involuntario es lo provocará una bola de nieve más grande, quiera o no, tiene que desviar la conversación. 

—Eres virgen. 

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? 

—Tus reacciones, tu poco conocimiento sobre el tema. —Dedujo Chester con una mueca, levantando sus hombros. —Coloca el relleno dentro de la masa, eso irá al horno. 

—Mi padre solía decir que la pureza de una mujer es importante. 

—Tu padre está loco, ¿cómo se supone que vas a satisfacer a un hombre si no tienes el más mínimo conocimiento sobre el tema? No sólo por tu futuro esposo, tú misma deberías conocer tu cuerpo y las cosas que te dan placer, ¿jamás te has masturbado? 

—¡Chester! —Chilló MC, roja hasta las orejas. —Eres muy... Eres muy abierto para hablar de estas cosas. 

—Deshazte del tabú, es perjudicial, y nosotros estamos en un ambiente de secreta confianza. 

—Es que yo no sé sobre masturbación o sexo, ¿crees que a Félix le importe? 

—No lo hagas por otra persona, hazlo por ti. —Dijo Chester, mirando a la chica a los ojos. —Se trata de descubrirte a ti misma, explórate y estarás lista para establecer una relación carnal con cualquier hombre. 

MC supo que esa tarea era complicada y que nadie podría ayudarla. 

No es como si temiera tocarse a sí misma, pero ha vivido bajo el estigma de que es incorrecto hacerlo. Se sentía culpable cuando la atacaban esos sueños eróticos y tenía que luchar con el calor de sus piernas, desconociendo de dónde provenía esa humedad pegajosa. Ella está tomando en cuenta las palabras de Chester, es como si él fuera una luz que la guía lejos de las reglas de su padre y le abre una puerta liberadora. 

En la noche, da vueltas en la cama hasta que se rinde. Enciende la luz y se encarga de darle los toques finales al traje que confeccionó para Chester, al menos así puede tener ocupada su mente. Su acción se vuelve en su contra, termina pinchándose varias veces con la aguja y gruñendo con exasperación. Ni siquiera encuentra consuelo en cuidar de la amada planta de calabaza que no ofrece ningún brote verde. Su corazón se palpita culpable, se sienta en el suelo y mira la puerta, tal vez debería visitar a Chester y disculparse mil veces por el malentendido. 

Merlín, está pensando en Félix otra vez. Ese hombre fue capaz de golpear a su mejor amigo por un rumor, estaba dispuesto a defenderla y verlo fue increíble. Tal vez también debería hablar con él, su acción fue... Lo que sintió al verlo fue... 

Excitante. 

¿Qué es lo que ella está haciendo? ¿Acaso perdió la cabeza? Chester dijo que estaba bien, podía darle rienda suelta a su propio conocimiento. MC se quitó los pantalones de pijama, hay una mancha de humedad en sus bragas blancas y su mano se está deslizando sobre su clítoris. Da un respingo ante su propio toque, ¿así es cómo debe sentirse? Cierra sus ojos y deja escapar un gemido tímido. 

Ella se pregunta qué pensaría Félix si la viera así, ¿Cómo se habría comportado si las acusaciones de Chester seguían sin resolverse? ¿Acaso la tomaría sobre el escritorio y la follaría para recordarle a quién le pertenece realmente? Aceptaría con gusto, dejándose llevar por una imagen que sólo aparecía en sueños. Le diría a Félix que ha estado imaginando un encuentro así, que ahora está tocándose por él, jugueteando con su clítoris hinchado y follándose con los dedos. 

Estaba perdida en la lujuria, ¿es normal estar tan mojada ahí abajo? Sus piernas estaban temblando, se pregunta si lo estaba haciendo bien. ¿Esto es algo que Chester pueda saber? Merlín, esto está tan mal, su padre se decepcionaría si se enterara de esta falta de respeto hacia su propio cuerpo de señorita. 

Chester está del otro lado de la puerta. 

Demonios, no. Él no es un asqueroso pervertido, sólo quería ir a ver cómo estaba ella porque es muy tarde y ella sigue con la luz de la habitación encendida. Así que cuando se acercó, escuchando un ruido incómodo de ella, Chester se preocupó y quiso entrar. Fue una suerte que se haya detenido cuando el sonido que provino de la boca de la chica se sintió claro y específico: Un gemido. 

Pero él tenía que comprobarlo, así que miró a través de la rendija de la perilla. Ahí estaba ella, piernas abiertas, dedos moviéndose en círculos sobre el clítoris y con su mano tratando de impedir que salieran más sonidos indecorosos. Chester quería darle tantas indicaciones: “Tienes que tocar tus senos, masajea esos pezones endurecidos”, “mete un dedo”, “mete dos dedos”. Como si ella leyera sus pensamientos, se quitó la camiseta del pijama y dejó su cuerpo desnudo al descubierto. 

MC encuentra el impulso para usar sus dedos, descubriendo la humedad creciente de su entrada. Apenas podía respirar, luchando con las sensaciones nuevas y llegando a un límite que nunca se había permitido conocer. Sus paredes se apretaban contra los dedos de la chica, su coño le estaba temblando y latiendo por la desesperación. 

Chester quiso evitarlo, pero su polla parecía tener vida propia. Estaba duro, tuvo que tocarse porque el aroma a ese coño mojado estaba llegando directamente a su nariz. Merlín, esto es malo, ella no puede saberlo. Su mente masculina era su peor enemigo, traicionándolo con pensamientos sucios que ningún hombre debería tener hacia su asistente. Esas tetas parecían sacadas de un cine porno, redondas, abundantes, con unos pezones especialmente comestibles. 

Ella está tan mojada, goteando de excitación. Es una virgen lista para recibir una buena polla, Chester lo sabe. Las caderas de la chica se separaron del piso cuando ella misma encontró aquel punto dulce que la hizo sobresaltar, la mano de Chester se movió de arriba abajo por su polla con entusiasmo, podía sentir los músculos vaginales de la chica alrededor de su miembro erecto. 

Tiene el coño más bonito que él alguna vez haya visto, ese clítoris puede llegar a ser más sensible que esos rosados pezones. Seguro necesita de un toque provocativo para que MC se corra como una colegiala, debe tener un sabor increíble. Chester deseaba tocarla, lamer y chupar hasta que ella esté gritando su nombre. 

No, no su nombre. 

Ella dirá: “Señor Davies”. 

Puede entrenarla, claro que puede. Hacer suyo cada uno de sus agujeros, darle una lección en ese trasero redondo y tomar una fotografía para conservar el recuerdo de una marca rosácea. Podría educarla como lo ha hecho con los modales, la convertiría en una zorra ansiosa que ama chupar pollas. 

MC se cubre la boca, parece que acaba de tener su primer orgasmo. Esto es peligroso, él lo sabe a la perfección. Chester Davies está cayendo en el agujero tentador del averno, pensando en una mujer obediente dispuesta a complacerlo, la tarea de cualquier señorita que desea hacer feliz a su esposo. La polla del hombre tembló ante la imagen mental, trazó rápidas caricias a un ritmo vertiginoso. Merlín, ella sigue tocándose. De seguro MC no sabe cuándo debe detenerse, la sobreestimulación es algo de lo que Chester debería encargarse. 

Él se imaginó burlándose de ese coño virgen, usando sus dedos para dejarla en el borde y negarle una liberación. Ella estaría en cuatro, apoyada sobre la cama, exponiendo su trasero para ser educada. La obligaría a suplicar y sólo después de que MC se esté deshaciendo como mantequilla derretida es que Chester se la follaría lo suficientemente duro para no dejarla caminar por días. Seguramente la gente en la oficina amaría ver eso. 

Chester acabó con un gruñido ahogado, perdiéndose en el segundo orgasmo de la chica. Tuvo que dar todo de sí para recuperar la compostura, no recuerda haber acabado tan duro con la última mujer que visitó su departamento. Eso fue increíble, si tuvo esa clase de orgasmo con sólo escucharla entonces probar su coño debe ser un milagro del cielo. MC es perfecta, es hermosa, es... 

No. 

Mierda, no. 

Ella es MC. 

¿Por qué demonios él hizo esa tontería? Puede sentir las llamas del infierno que vienen a buscarlo, el peso aplastante de la vergüenza y la culpa atosigante. Chester acaba de cruzar un límite, está siendo consumido por el juego peligroso, ¿ahora cómo es que verá a MC a los ojos? ¿Cómo convivirá con ella a sabiendas del deseo sexual que comenzó a desarrollar? Él sabe que lo arruinó, lo arruinó todo. 

Chester no tiene salvación, pero a una parte de él no le importa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qué les pareció? Hay una tensión sexual que crece cada vez más y parece que estamos conociendo los gustos de Chester ;)  
> Me sigue dando risa el puñetazo de Félix porque eso sólo significa que su lógica está nublada por los sentimientos de amor 😌💕  
> Si todo sale según lo planeado, ¡en el siguiente capítulo habrá obscenidad completa!  
> Gracias por leer 💖


	8. Cómo besar correctamente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es una sensación extraña, sentir que eres el eslabón diferencial en una historia de amor tierna.   
> Chester está preocupado, enojado, porque no es así como se suponía que se desarrollaría esto y ahora acaba de hacer algo muy... Muy... Estúpido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los próximos capítulos finalmente se dirigen al rumbo original de esta historia <3  
> Dato curioso: Escribí esta historia pensando en el final, así que ese final es una de las cosas que no pienso cambiar por nada en el mundo. Realmente me pone muy feliz apegarme a mi convicción, espero poder seguir mis ideas fijas y no desviarme.  
> Espero que lo disfruten!

Chester se despertó enojado. 

Decir que apenas pegó un ojo en toda la noche es decir poco, la culpa le impedía dormir. ¿Cómo es que MC podía sucumbir al mundo de los sueños sin ningún problema? Claro, ella disfrutó de dos buenos orgasmos que le arrebataron la energía. No, él no puede seguir pensando en eso o la sangre de su cerebro irá a parar a su polla. Maldito instinto de hombre, está cavando su propia tumba. 

Así que sí, digamos que estaba bastante molesto consigo mismo y con ella. Porque, obviamente, MC tiene toda la culpa. ¿Para qué negarlo? Ella debe estar hipnotizándolo, poniendo una poción de amor en su comida, haciendo lo que sea para engatusarlo. También es culpa de Chester por caer en sus provocaciones, ¿acaso olvida que el corazón de esa chica pertenece a Félix? No puede ser tan tonto, un hombre como él sintiendo cosas de esa índole infantil. 

Ya hay ruidos en la cocina. MC está escuchando su aparatosa música, parece que despertó con un mejor ánimo de lo usual, ese suele ser su ritual para la limpieza y el desayuno. Realmente no está nada sorprendido cuando la encuentra cantando en voz baja mientras unta una tostada con mantequilla, pero ella no ha notado la presencia de su amigo y está bailando. ¿Acaso la idea es que Chester pierda los estribos? Con ella moviendo sus caderas de esa manera, agitando su cabello... 

—¡Ahí estás! Iba a despertarte en un segundo. —Dijo MC, saltando a sus brazos para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla. —¿Cómo has dormido, queridísimo Chester? 

—Ya te dije lo que opino de los besos. —Respondió Chester de mala manera, quitándose a la chica de encima. 

Eso es lo mejor, crear un límite entre los dos. No le importa lo confundida que ella se ve, MC tiene que entender que hay una relación profesional de por medio y que deben distanciarse. Si no actúa rápido, Chester podría enredarse en un lío del que jamás podrá escapar. Es decir, ¿cuál es su único pensamiento sobre esa colorida chica? En otras circunstancias, lo máximo a lo que aspiraría es a una noche de sexo casual. 

Chester se lleva la taza de café recién preparado a los labios, ¿por qué ahora tiene mejor sabor? Tiene que ser una maldita broma cruel, ¡otra prueba de sus tentaciones! Intenta ver a su compañera lo menos posible, pero ella se mueve como si fuera el viento y nunca ha notado sus tiernas expresiones faciales cuando está cuidando su fallida planta de calabaza. Merlín, ¿cómo puede fingir que no ha visto esas delicadas manos, que sostienen la regadera llena de agua, siendo usadas para el lujurioso acto de la masturbación femenina? 

Tiene que ignorarla, él en serio está recordando las piernas abiertas de MC y su rostro quebrándose ante el placer. Si tan sólo ella supiera todo lo que podría hacerle, ¿en serio piensa que un par de dedos la harán tocar el cielo? Eso es tan típico de una virgen, clásico pensamiento inexperto. 

Desvía la mirada hacia el florero en la mesa, el adorno no parece uno de los regalos de Félix, tiene que suponer que MC es quien armó el arreglo. Chester siempre creyó que esa era una manera impresionante y secreta de conocer a la chica con la que convive; los girasoles representan la devoción, la margarita rosa es amor tímido o inocente... No, él no puede seguir con esto. Ni siquiera tendría que importarle lo que MC refleja sin saberlo, conocerla a fondo sólo lo arruinará. Aunque, si Chester se hubiera tomado un poco más de tiempo, habría notado que el arreglo floral tiene flores de eglantina. 

Eglantina: quien te quiere te hará llorar. 

Chester tampoco encuentra consuelo en la oficina, no puede simular que ella está ausente y sin intoxicar el aire que respira con su perfume de caramelo. Intenta salir todo lo que puede u obligar a MC a que recorre cada oficina posible, prefiere estirar el tiempo hasta que sea hora de almorzar. Además, ya tiene suficiente con que algunas de sus compañeras sigan viéndolo como un aprovechador sexual después de haberse encargado de limpiar su nombre. 

MC se ata el cabello, una acción simple que le deja el cuello al descubierto. Tan dulce e inocente, ¿cómo es posible que su imagen de bondad siga provocando poderosos deseos en Chester? Maldición, él de verdad está enojado por permitirse flaquear ante la debilidad de la mente masculina. Ella tiene la culpa, de una forma u otra. 

—MC, ¿en dónde dejaste el caso de Tower Hamlets? Los archivos de octubre deberían ser más grandes que esto, ¿en dónde están? 

—Creo... Creo que los archivé con los casos de Westminster. 

—Ese caso es de septiembre. —Dijo Chester enojado. 

—Sí, es que yo... Lo ocurrido en Westminster fue casi al mismo tiempo que el accidente de Tower Hamlets y... 

—¿En dónde están los documentos? 

—Creí que lo mejor sería dividirlo en dos partes. 

—Creíste mal, ahora tendremos que buscar las visualizaciones de muggles y rezar para que no se hayan mezclado. —Refunfuñó Chester, echándole un vistazo al reloj cercano. —Encárgate de eso, te estaré esperando a la misma hora de siempre para almorzar. 

MC permaneció en su escritorio, ¿acaso ella hizo algo malo? No soporta que Chester se porte tan cruel y desconsiderado. Es decir, bien sabe ella misma que no es la mejor asistente del mundo, pero presiente que esa clase de trato es injusto. De alguna manera, realmente la lastima y sólo quiere buscar cualquier cosa para que él pueda sentirse mejor. 

Comienza por enmendar su error con los archivos, lo hará tan rápido como le sea posible y hará que su jefe se sienta orgulloso. 

—Hola, ¿interrumpo algo? —Preguntó Félix, abriendo la puerta y dando golpes suaves a la madera. 

—De hecho, sí. —Respondió MC con una sonrisa amigable. —Tengo que arreglar estos documentos, mi plan es terminar antes de la hora del almuerzo. 

—Es demasiado, déjame ayudarte un poco. 

—¿Sabes hacerlo? Me refiero a que somos de oficinas diferentes. 

—Estás subestimando mis habilidades. —Dijo Félix, falsamente ofendido. 

El Auror atrajo una silla con su varita y se sentó junto a MC. Por primera vez desde que está trabajando en el Ministerio, ella siente vergüenza de su escritorio rosa y sus lápices con plumas de rosa brillante en la punta. No es así como debería mostrarse a su futuro esposo, tan infantil como Chester siempre dice. 

—¿Quieres almorzar conmigo cuando terminemos esto? —Propuso Félix. 

—Chester... Se supone que debo acompañar a Chester. —Ella desvió la mirada, la tristeza volvía a invadirla cuando trae a su memoria los nuevos inconvenientes desconocidos en su amistad. 

—¿Está todo bien? 

—No lo sé, él se ha estado comportando extraño. 

—Tal vez sólo tiene un mal día, dudo que sea algo en tu contra. 

—Eso espero. 

—Te conozco, ¿por qué Chester querría lastimarte? 

Félix estiró su mano hacia ella, acomodando uno de los mechones sueltos de cabello. MC sintió la suficiente valentía para mirarlo, él seguía sin apartar sus manos y ambos se dieron cuenta de que el repentino silencio significaba algo más. Estaban solos, muy cerca, palpando el terreno de lo que podría ser un encuentro premeditado. 

De acuerdo, MC, no te asustes. Es sólo un beso, se supone que ambos sienten lo mismo, un simple contacto está a punto de revelar el verdadero amor. ¿Qué puede salir mal? Cuando se conocieron en Hogwarts él era tan dulce, amable, divertido, no ha cambiado nada con el paso de los años. Pareciera que todo sigue un camino lineal, pero... 

¿Él siente algo por ella o no? ¿Y si el amor de MC no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para complacerlo? Merlín, podría ser que Félix se dé cuenta de que no vale la pena, para él será tiempo desperdiciado en una causa sin sentido. Luego MC tendrá que casarse con un pretendiente aburrido que no le provoca mariposas en el estómago y estará condenada a ser infeliz por toda la eternidad. 

Es un beso, sólo un beso, su destino se reduce a eso y no es el mejor momento para dudar. Tiene que ser suave, mantener la calma y no sonreír como enamorada, ¿qué tal si resulta perfecto para él? Se dará cuenta de que siempre la ha amado, que desperdició tiempo valioso en Hogwarts... Sí, esa es una perspectiva preciosa. 

MC siente latir su corazón, se repite a sí misma que todo saldrá bien y que no es otro de sus locos sueños, eso realmente la lastimaría si así fuera. No, no, no, ¿realmente tiene que hacerlo? Están cada vez más cerca, sólo un poco más, ¿y si él se arrepiente? Está llegando el momento, tiene que saberlo, ella tiene que lanzarse hacia sus labios... 

Un ruido fuerte. 

Félix y MC dan un brinco asustado en el lugar, alejándose involuntariamente del otro. Parece que alguien allá afuera hizo otra de sus bromas con las bombas de olor, un desastre que tendrán que limpiar lo antes posible. Ambos vuelven a mirarse, ahora parecen avergonzados y nerviosos, sintiéndose como unos jóvenes en el colegio. 

—Yo... Será mejor que vaya a ayudar a los demás. —Dijo Félix con una sonrisa apenada. 

—Sí, claro, yo... Chester debe estar esperándome para almorzar. 

—¿Te veré luego? 

—Sí, sí, sí, por supuesto. 

MC se tocó el rostro acalorado, ¿él notó sus mejillas rojas? Espera que no, eso sería delatarse en contra de su voluntad. El momento que lleva esperando desde Hogwarts estuvo a unos segundos de volverse un hecho verídico, ¿por qué tuvieron que ser interrumpidos? ¿Es una bendición o una maldición? Porque en serio estaba aterrada, temía hacerlo tan mal. 

Besos, sus compañeras de habitación solían compartir sus experiencias. Decían que algunos suelen ser mojados, otros te provocan cosquillar por debajo del vientre, algunos chicos hacen que te derritas en sus brazos mientras que hay cierto porcentaje que te provoca nauseas. Una vez vio a Félix besarse con una estudiante de intercambio, dejando a un lado el hecho de que lloró toda la noche por eso, esa chica extraña parecía haberlo disfrutado con creces. 

Estaba dispuesta a contarle a Chester sobre su casi logro, pero él todavía traía esa mala cara. 

—Llegaste tarde. —Dijo Chester, señalando con la cabeza el reloj de la pared. Era un retraso de cinco minutos. 

—Lo lamento, estaba separando los archivos que me encomendaste y luego... 

—No quiero una excusa, sólo siéntate. 

Chester no puede pensar con claridad, esos cinco minutos de retraso significan menos tiempo para escucharla hablar sobre los nuevos atuendos que ella está diseñando y alguna otra tontería que los demás considerarán superficial. Esos cinco minutos le quitan una charla amena con su asistente, una conversación que los ayuda a conocerse y en la que ella suele hablar de lo que le gusta entre sonrisas y bromas. 

Pero es que a Chester debería darle igual, ¿por qué es tan complicado de entender? 

—Te he dicho mil veces que no debes vestirte así para venir al trabajo, ¿qué te cuesta verte como una mujer normal? 

—Escucha, queridísimo Chester, no entiendo si hice algo para hacerte enojar. —Dijo MC, su voz se escuchaba levemente temblorosa. —Pero quiero saberlo, ¿qué hice mal? ¿te molesté en algún momento? 

—Sí, para empezar, me molesta que sigas dirigiéndote a mí como “queridísimo Chester” porque soy tu maldito jefe. —Dijo Chester, mirando a la chica con frialdad. —También me molesta tu impuntualidad, me molesta que seas esta cosa llena de color y sin seriedad, me molesta tu ausencia de modales, ¿quieres saber la verdad? Todo me molesta de ti, MC. 

MC agachó la cabeza, apretando los labios para evitar caer en las inútiles lágrimas. Cada palabra dolió en lo más profundo de su corazón, ¿eso es lo que Chester siempre pensó de ella? Obvio, lo dejó en claro desde el primer día. Él sólo la ayuda con Félix para quitársela de encima, ni siquiera son amigos de verdad. 

—Lo lamento, Señor Davies. —Murmuró MC. —No sabía que mi presencia es tan insoportable para usted. 

MC se levantó de su silla, su madre solía decir que una dama jamás debe permitirse llorar frente a ningún hombre. Las emociones cargadas de dolor son algo que debe tratarse en privado, lejos de cualquier abrazo o consuelo, así es como se forma una verdadera mujer. Así que siguió uno de los pocos consejos de su familia detestable e intentó alejarse lo antes posible. 

Por supuesto, no llegó muy lejos. Su intento fue frustrado por el mismo Chester, quien la interceptó en uno de los pasillos tomando su brazo para impedir que ella siguiera avanzando. 

—Espera, MC. 

—Señor Davies, ya estoy cansada de ser una piedra en el zapato para todos los que me rodean y tener que fingir que no soy tan insoportable como dicen. —Dijo MC, liberándose por su cuenta del agarre del chico. —Si quieres despedirme entonces lo mejor será que me vaya y te deje en paz, prefiero que me lo digas sin rodeos. 

—No, no quiero que te vayas. 

—¿Y qué es lo que quiere? 

—Te quiero a ti. 

Merlín, Chester dio gracias al cielo, ¿se imaginan que alguien más hubiese escuchado eso? Fue una respuesta sin pensar, es obvio que se refería a términos administrativos, todavía necesitaría ayuda en la oficina y dejar ir a MC no es opción. 

—Me refiero a que te quiero para que me ayudes en el trabajo, aun tienes ciertos encargos que cumplir y te necesito para resolverlos. 

—Sí, entiendo. 

—Y también quiero que me perdones. 

—¿Yo perdonarlo a usted? ¿Por qué? —Preguntó MC impresionada. 

—No suelo ser el jefe más comprensivo del mundo, asumo que mis actitudes pueden llegar a afectarte. 

—Estoy bien, me acostumbré. 

—Lo digo en serio, yo... 

—No se preocupe, fue una tontería. —MC se puso de pie y le dio un beso suave en la mejilla, quizás así Chester entendería que el conflicto fue ocasionado por un simple mal día. 

La situación empeora cada vez más. 

Chester no quiere dejarla ir, quiere que ella se quede en el departamento a su lado y practicar sus avances en cocina. Puede decírselo a la cara o puede verla atravesar esa puerta para reunirse con Félix. Ella está usando ese vestido azul que tanto le gusta, un conjunto reciente que la hace ver con la ligereza de una pluma. ¿Por qué MC no nota que algo anda mal entre ellos dos? ¿acaso es tan ciega? 

Enciende un cigarrillo, es mejor tragarse las palabras. 

—¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó MC, poniéndose su abrigo. 

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres? 

—No lo sé, me estás mirando mucho... ¿No te gusta cómo me veo? Quizás debería usar más maquillaje, aunque Félix dice que le gusta verme al natural. 

—Estás bien así, sólo estoy distraído. 

Otra oportunidad que deja pasar, ¿qué más puede hacer? MC sale del departamento con un saludo tímido y él sabe que no puede seguirla para obligarla a quedarse. Está solo, un sentimiento que debería ser agradable y que ahora lo cohíbe. ¿Qué puede hacer para matar el tiempo hasta que su vivaz compañera regrese? Podría recostarse y beber hasta el cansancio, o podría llenar el hueco con un encuentro rápido que le sirva para quitarse la frustración. 

Es curioso, usar a Daphne Greengrass para saciar ese deseo prohibido. Vio a esa mujer intentando humillar a MC, ¿follarla es una especie de venganza? No lo sabe, pero se siente bien escucharla gritar de placer. Típico, es tan ruidosa, probablemente piensa que sonar como una actriz porno es lo que le brindará un acceso a su corazón o algo así. 

Esto no es ni de cerca lo que haría con MC, o quizás sí, es difícil saberlo con exactitud. ¿Le ordenaría montar su polla igual que Daphne lo hace? Sería diferente, esta mujer es una criatura desesperada que piensa que así obtendrá dinero fácil, MC lo haría porque así lo desea y por las razones banales del amor. 

Oh no, está pasando otra vez. El cuerpo debajo del suyo está tomando otra forma, está mirando un rostro redondo, labios tiernos y ojos brillantes, no suele besar a las mujeres en estas circunstancias y ahora está considerando hacer una excepción. Daphne no tiene el sabor que él está esperando, MC debe ser más dulce, ¿por qué las sigue comparando? Maldita sea su suerte. 

Bien, follar con Daphne no funcionó. Ella también se ha ido, no es como si le interesara retenerla más tiempo. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Sólo se queda a esperar? La vida de Chester Davies no debería detenerse, es un soltero con dinero que puede hacer lo que quiera y disfrutar su amada libertad igual que siempre. 

Al otro de la ciudad, MC perdió la noción del tiempo. ¿Ya es de noche? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó con Félix? Recuerda que iban a tomar un café y luego terminaron caminando por ahí, hasta que ella escuchó música animada y obligó a su pareja a acompañarla. Luego de ese, todo es borroso y muy claro, están en medio de una fiesta, la música es entretenida y Félix se ruboriza porque apenas sabe cómo bailar, ella le enseña todo lo que sabe. 

—No recuerdo haberme movido así nunca. —Dijo Félix entre risas, caminando con MC de regreso a casa. 

—Lo hiciste bastante bien, no esperaba menos de ti. 

—Eres muy halagadora, pero reconozco mis fallas. 

Tomar su mano se siente más natural, como si lo hubiesen hecho toda la vida. ¿Por qué el siguiente paso tiene que ser tan atrevido? Un beso, un beso que MC podría arruinar por su poco conocimiento del tema. ¡Maldito Félix Rosier! Esto no habría pasado si ella no hubiese decidido guardarse enteramente para él, ¡gracias papá por tus consejos inútiles! Y su madre no ayudó en mucho. 

Están en la puerta de entrada del departamento, es hora de despedirse y ambos saben lo que significa. Incluso Chester, que los observa desde la mirilla, puede decir que ya no hay un lugar para esconderse. Por mucho que le gustaría interrumpir ese encuentro, Chester sabe que debe mantenerse apartado. Claro que eso no impide que siga mirando sin que ellos lo sepan, sólo por si acaso y porque la botella entera de vino que acaba de tomarse a solas no lo deja pensar con su clásico sentido común. 

—Bueno, fue una bonita noche. —Dijo MC con timidez. 

—Muy agradable. 

—Supongo que tengo que entrar, quizás Chester me extrañó. 

No, claro que no. 

Félix hace el primer paso, MC se queda embobada mirándolo y ella se prepara para hacer su gran movimiento. Un movimiento patético, en la opinión de Chester. Ella se pone en puntas de pie, sosteniéndose de los hombros del chico y le da un beso tan corto como rápido. Esa es la clase de besos que se dan los niños de cinco años, ¿acaso así es como ella va a declarar su amor? Incluso Félix parece sorprendido, parece que él también esperaba más, pero le sonríe con ternura y acaricia su mejilla antes de despedirse. 

Chester se arroja en el sillón, fingiendo que no se quedó en la mirilla de la puerta hasta el último segundo. Merlín, esa última sacudida casi lo hace vomitar por el mareo ocasionado debido al consumo desmedido de alcohol. No es así como imaginaba pasar su noche, habría sido más conveniente calcular sus impuestos. 

—Llegaste al fin. —Dijo Chester con desinterés, poniéndose de pie para acercarse a ella. 

—¿Quieres saber lo que acaba de pasar? Seguramente sí, fue increíble. 

—Oh, ¿te refieres a tu beso de niñita con Félix? Ciertamente lo decepcionaste. 

—¿Qué? No, yo... Bueno, nos besamos y fue especial. —Dijo MC avergonzada. —¿Por qué él estaría decepcionado? Creí que Félix quería esto tanto como yo. 

—No así. 

—Sé más específico, ahora estoy preocupada. 

—Esa no es la forma de besar a ningún hombre. 

—Obvio, ¿ahora te pondrás a darme consejos pervertidos? No me sorprendería nada, de seguro estabas esperando para hablarme más sobre masturbación y hacer que pierda mi esencia de señorita. —Tartamudeó MC, agitando sus manos y evitando la mirada de Chester. —Eso no es... Ya te dije que yo no soy igual a las demás mujeres, ¡ese beso fue todo lo que había planeado! ¿Qué más esperabas que hiciera? ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? 

Chester la empujó contra el refrigerador, una acción que podría haberse visto violenta si no fuera porque la besó con fuerza. La sujetó con la ansiedad que cargaba su cuerpo desde que se supo atrapado en un callejón sin salida, el joven hombre movió sus labios como bien sabía hacerlo y se encargó de que ella le correspondiera. 

Para MC se trató de una ardua tarea, ni en un millón de años se habría esperado algo así. Esa clase de besos se dan en las películas, ¿a eso se referían sus compañeras de habitación cuando decían que ese intercambio solía ser muy húmedo? Porque siente la lengua de Chester entrando y mezclándose con la suya. Es como una danza en la que ella tiene dos pies izquierdos y se aferra a su compañero para que él sea quien la guíe. 

—¿Quieres que te enseñe más? —Susurró Chester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ustedes leyendo el próximo capítulo: 👁💧👄💧👁 (spoiler: sí, va a doler)
> 
> Gracias por leer!


	9. Entregarse a un hombre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y es que a veces tienes un plan, un buen plan, puedes ver la imagen mental de lo que ocurrirá. Siempre es así, imaginas, esperas, te decepcionas.   
> Nada ocurre, claro está. Las cosas nunca suceden como te las imaginas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitivamente no quiero decir nada o lo arruinaré 🤫   
> Espero que tengan una buena lectura!

—¿Quieres que te enseñe más? Abre la boca. 

Esto está tan mal, ¿por qué se siente tan bien? Por supuesto, el alcohol en las venas de Chester y su propia estupidez. Él realmente está pensando en ir más lejos, llevarla por el camino del infierno ardiente, demostrarle lo bien que puede sentirse si lo deja acceder. MC luce como la personificación del pecado, eso sólo lo hace preguntarse si el sabor entre sus piernas será igual. 

Chester no podía respirar, hace mucho tiempo que dejó de pensar. Podía decirse que sus sentidos básicos de sobrecargaron hasta el límite de la locura, ella tenía los labios más suaves que alguna vez haya probado. Tampoco es como si planeara ser tierno o amable con ella, no cuando él estaba siendo dominado por un deseo pasional y caluroso. 

—¿Eso es todo lo que planeabas darle a tu futuro esposo? —Preguntó Chester, casi como si fuera un reto de habilidad. —Mírate, estás temblando y ni siquiera he terminado. 

—Lo dices como si fuera el principio. 

—Oh, lo es. 

Oyó que ella se quedaba sin aliento, los labios del chico bajaron al cuello expuesto y succionó con fuerza para luego lamer la piel. El aliento de Chester se sienta caliente contra ella, una de las manos del hombre viajó por debajo del vestido y comenzó a subir con caricias provocadoras. 

—Si todo lo que puedes darle a Félix es un beso torpe entonces te mostraré ciertos trucos que él me agradecerá luego. —Dijo Chester con una sonrisa juguetona, su toque suave estaba dejando rastros en la piel de la chica. —Abre tus piernas. 

MC estaba roja, apretó los labios y obedeció la orden. Los dedos de Chester acariciaron la tela de las bragas, sintiendo un calor que pronto se convertiría en una humedad. Sólo un par de toques correctos y... Sí, ahí está, ella está destrozando sus bragas con sus fluidos. Hizo que la chica sostuviera el volado de su vestido, elevándolo hasta la altura de la cadera para dejar al descubierto la ropa interior empapada. 

Chester se puso de rodillas, mirando a la chica que lucía sorprendida conforme él enredaba sus dedos en la tela y la bajaba. Ella sintió una brisa repentina en sus pliegues, pero no era la boca de su amigo sino sólo el aire atravesándola. Era extraño sentirse desnuda y goteando, sospechando que no debería estar haciendo esto. 

—Mira tu ropa interior rosa y con moños. —Se burló Chester. —¿También tengo que comprarte lencería? 

Ella dejó escapar un ruido descarado cuando él acarició los labios hinchados antes de profundizar en su raja, metiendo dos dedos en el coño apretado mientras recogía el líquido para rodear el clítoris necesitado. La cabeza de la chica se echó hacia atrás, creando un choque leve contra el refrigerador a sus espaldas, él estaba empujando en aquel lugar que la hacía soñar. MC se estaba dejando llevar por el placer, las caderas se mueven y se estaba derritiendo por el poder de las ágiles manos masculinas. 

—Chester, siento algo extraño... En mi... Siento algo en mi... 

—¿Qué es lo que sientes? Tienes que ser clara. 

Chester sabía perfectamente lo que ocurría, aumenta la presión sobre el clítoris y ella se está deshaciendo. MC tiene la frente perlada por el sudor, algunos de los mechones se quedaron pegados a la piel, apretaba sus ojos con fuerza y aquello sólo la hacía ver como un desastre. Un precioso desastre sexual, ¿qué tan lejos puede hacerlo llegar? 

El chico se puso de pie, sin alejar la mano del coño, sólo para besarla como si su vida dependiera de ello. Prefería escucharla gritar de placer, pero saborear esos labios es igual de bueno. Estaba tocando ese punto dulce que la hacía delirar por el éxtasis, ella está empapada y Chester se siente drogado. MC se está entregando a él, realmente lo hace, esto significa algo más, ella nunca amó a Félix y sus verdaderos sentimientos están siendo demostrados ahora mismo. 

—Así no es como... Quiero decir, perder la virginidad es un ritual. —Dijo MC, cerrando sus piernas de improvisto. —Además, eres tú y eso es... Me refiero a que, tú me estás ayudando y lo entiendo, pero... 

—¿Quieres que esto sea romántico? Puedo hacerlo romántico. 

Chester carga el delgado cuerpo de la chica sobre su hombro, sujetándola con fuerza y tratando de no tambalearse por el alcohol. Sube hasta su habitación, arrojando a su amiga sobre la cama y viendo como ella ríe nerviosa cuando rebota contra el colchón. El hombre joven se sube sobre ella, capturando sus labios otra vez, decidido a consolidar su amor de la manera más frágil posible. 

El vestido desapareció, así como la ropa de Chester. MC se aferró a las sabanas, la boca de Chester está dejando besos mojados en los rincones más sensibles de su cuerpo, baja de su cuello a sus senos. Él saborea los pezones endurecidos, mordisqueándolos con cuidado y grabando cada una de las reacciones de la chica en su cabeza como una especie de información a recordar. Tan suave, tan maleable, valió la pena esperar por tocar esas tetas, sabía a la perfección que MC sería muy sensible ahí. 

Lo mejor estaba por venir, Chester usó su peso para mantenerla quieta, dejándola lo suficientemente abierta para él. Su lengua merodeó un camino a través de la carne tierna, explorando cada rincón hasta que ella lo interrumpió. 

—Espera, no puedes hacer eso ahí. —Dijo MC espantada. —No se supone que tu lengua... Eso debe ser asqueroso. 

—¿Asqueroso? Tienes el sabor del cielo, Félix será un hombre afortunado. —Bromeó Chester. Porque Félix ya no tiene peso en esa ecuación que conforman los dos, Félix es el pasado. 

Chester la devoró por completo, era más excitante sentir como ella caía ante las sensaciones nuevas, sonaba como si estuviese atravesando la mejor experiencia de su vida (no es por presumir, pero probablemente así sea). Capturó el clítoris con la boca abierta, succionando, lamiendo, burlándose hasta que ella volvió a percibir el cosquilleo en su vientre bajo. Fue el fin de su existencia cuando Chester hundió tres dedos en su interior, abriéndola para él, preparándola para una intervención más grande. 

—Chester, es demasiado... —Jadeó MC. —Me siento muy llena... 

—¿Crees que unos dedos son mucho para ese pequeño coño? ¿Cómo esperas recibir mi polla? 

—¿Tu...? ¿Tu polla? 

MC soltó un gemido, sentía la punta presionando en sus pliegues. Se abrazó a él, sintiendo como empujaba, centímetro a centímetro, estirándola de la manera más deliciosa e inesperada. Delineó el nombre del chico con cariño cuando lo sintió llegar hasta el fondo, permitiéndole un momento para acostumbrarse. 

—Eso es, preciosa, lo estás haciendo muy bien. 

—Chester, Chester... 

—Relájate, yo cuido de ti ahora. 

Una vez que ella se adaptó a la intervención, Chester comenzó a moverse. Su ritmo comenzó a acelerarse, el meneo de sus caderas tuvo un gran efecto en MC y se dejó llevar por el sin sentido del placer carnal. Chester se enorgullecía de decir que sabía cómo tratar a una mujer, esta vez se esforzaría al máximo debido a que era más que sexo casual. 

—Chester, es muy... Es tan grande. 

—Siente cómo te estira, la manera en la que te golpea hasta el fondo, esta es la polla más grande que tendrás. 

De acuerdo, se supone que no usas la charla sucia cuando estás perdiendo la virginidad, pero MC no tiene que saberlo. Pero es tiempo después cuando Chester se da cuenta de que la está besando con vulnerabilidad, está mostrando los sentimientos confusos que tanto intentaba apartar, está hambriento por ella y sus besos lo delatan. No está follando con MC, están haciendo el amor suave y despacio, con una habilidad innata. 

Chester mueve sus caderas contra las de ella, empujando como sabe que debe hacerlo, adentro y afuera, la fricción es perfecta. Los dos lo disfrutan, así es como se crea una maravilla que nunca dejará de sentirse tan bien, sin importar que tan prohibido sea. Quizás son los ruidos que comparten, los gemidos, los besos tímidos, las respiraciones entrecortadas y decir su nombre con suavidad. Así es como te balanceas sobre la cuerda floja, haciendo equilibrio antes de caer. 

Él quiere decirle que la ama, decir tantas cosas que parecen inútiles en medio de ese acto. Aunque lo que más desea es escucharla a ella diciendo su nombre con amor, diciendo cuánto lo ama, disculpándose con él por intentar reprimir esos sentimientos con Félix. El cuerpo de la chica se agita y la respiración se le corta, por el temblor en sus paredes internas se puede decir que está atravesando un orgasmo. No por eso Chester deja de follarla, sabe cómo extender el placer incluso si él también está cerca. 

Chester suspira, gime al perderse en su propia liberación, besándola una última vez antes de acostarse a su lado. Ambos están agitados, será necesario un pequeño descanso si desean continuar, ¿de qué está hablando? ¿continuar? Debe dejar de beber tanto vino, pero la idea es excelente. Es por eso que la abraza contra su pecho, el calor y el sudor se fusionan, están juntos como se supone que lo quiere el destino. 

Es ella, siempre lo ha sido. La vida había estado esperando este preciso instante para ofrecerle una recompensa por tanto sufrimiento, puede permitirse entregar el corazón a una mujer buena, una chica que está allí para alegrar sus días. Preciosa, única, durmiéndose por los suaves toques de Chester en su rostro, podría decirse que esa fue una clase especialmente exitosa. 

En la mañana, Chester sabe que ha llegado el momento de dejar el alcohol. 

Ni siquiera ha abierto los ojos y ya sabe que la resaca será mortal, ¿por qué es que bebió tanto? Oh sí, MC. Ella se fue con Félix, él se quedó esperándola hasta que se hizo de noche. Aunque ese es un terrible resumen de su día, porque luego ocurrió un encuentro maravilloso, todavía puede sentirla decir su nombre y suspirar. 

Todavía con sus ojos cerrados se da la vuelta, esperando poder abrazar a MC. Sólo que hay un pequeño detalle, ella no está ahí. Su mano toca el colchón vacío, sábanas blancas con una leve mancha de sangre que prueba que ese encuentro fue una realidad. Ahora sí que está asustado, ¿y si ella se asustó? ¿qué tal si la lastimó? 

Hay una nota en su mesa de noche, reconoce la caligrafía de la chica. Ella dejó un par de palabras de aliento junto a un vaso de agua y manzanas cortadas con forma de conejo, claramente no dejaría nada de eso si estuviese enfadada u odiándolo. 

>> Chester: Tuve que salir, te dejo un poco de agua y manzanas (: >>

Bien, todo está bien. 

Chester se toma su tiempo, guiándose por un calor especial en el corazón y limpiando las sábanas manchadas. Hay un sol especialmente fuerte afuera, tal vez están por comenzar los días de calor. ¿Es un buen momento para pedirse vacaciones? Podría llevarse a MC a una playa o a una casa de campo, eso sería agradable. Tiene que preguntarle si prefiere la ciudad o un sitio alejado del ruido. 

Ahora que lo piensa, no sabe con exactitud hace cuánto tiempo ella se marchó. Podrían haber sido horas o minutos, sólo sabe que quiere verla otra vez. Él puede no ser un sangre pura, pero si el padre de MC lo conoce entonces se encargará de hacerlo cambiar de parecer, tiene buen trabajo y dinero, es digno del cariño de la hija de ese hombre. 

Se da un largo baño para despabilarse, esa ducha podría ser usada para algo más en cuanto MC llegue a casa. Su cabello empapado, las gotas cayendo por ese cuerpo perfecto, así es como deben verse las obras de arte. Merlín, en serio no puede esperar a que ella llegue a casa, hay demasiado para hablar. 

Está secándose el cabello con una toalla cuando escucha el repiqueteo de las llaves en la entrada. Chester sonríe para sí mismo y baja hacia la sala con entusiasmo, ella está allí, quitándose el abrigo y colgándolo en el perchero cerca de la puerta. Ella escucha los pasos acercándose, se da la vuelta y le ofrece un gesto de risueña alegría a su amigo. 

—Veo que ya despertaste, ¿cómo te sientes? 

—Estupendamente, ¿a dónde fuiste? —Preguntó Chester; estaba a unos pocos pasos de distancia de su chica, en cuanto estuviese lo suficientemente cerca la besaría con gran pasión y le haría el amor unas tres veces. 

—Oh, Félix me invitó a desayunar y luego dimos un paseo por el centro. 

Chester se detiene, hay un peso horrible en su pecho. 

—¿Félix? ¿Por qué saliste con Félix? 

—Porque él me invitó, ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿rechazarlo? —MC se acercó al refrigerador, abriéndolo como si no recordara que hace unas horas estaba apoyada contra ese objeto mientras Chester la besaba y tocaba. —¿Disfrutaste tu desayuno? Puedo preparar algo más si te quedaste con hambre. 

—Yo... No lo entiendo. 

—Al menos así verás que mis clases de cocina están dando sus frutos. 

Al final, Chester tuvo que resignarse: Lo de anoche no significó nada para ella. Increíble, ¿no es así? Alguien como MC debería estar declarando su amor al hombre con el que perdió la virginidad, pero él está casi seguro de que el maravilloso evento sólo fue tomado como otra de sus clases o lecciones de aprendizaje. Es obvio, ¿no es lo único de lo que Chester habló mientras hacían el amor? Menospreciando el encuentro, bromeando sobre cuánto disfrutará Félix la adquisición del nuevo conocimiento. 

Se disculpa con un simple “no tengo hambre” y regresa a su habitación. Esto es inesperado, el rechazo, la falta de amor romántico en ella, ¿por qué creyó que cambiaría algo? No es justo, apenas esa mañana estaba decidido en tomarla y besarla como si esa mujer le perteneciera. ¿Qué es lo que hizo mal? ¿En dónde se equivocó? Es peor imaginar que ella se siente usada o que piensa que él se aprovechó de su posición dominante para follarla, aunque no parece demostrar nada de eso. 

Chester se encierra en su habitación, le gustaría decir que ha perdido su capacidad de sentir cualquier cosa y eso sería una mentira descarada. Recuerda los inconvenientes del amor, esta es la parte mala de permitirse tener un corazón con emociones humanas. Se supone que se dijo a sí mismo unos miles de veces, precisamente en el funeral de Sara, que ya no puede enamorarse y dejarse lastimar. 

El chico se mueve como si cada acción estuviera grabada con antelación, cierra la cortina para que la luz del sol deje de entrar por la ventana y posteriormente se arroja a la cama. Sábanas nuevas, sin olor a caramelo, sin rastros del sudor típico de un encuentro amoroso, no hay nada allí que le recuerde a MC. El tormento vendrá de su propia mente, a partir de ese instante y hasta que ya no quede nada de él. 

Chester Davies se cubre hasta la cabeza con la manta de unicornios que aún no le ha devuelto a MC y comienza a llorar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eso tuvo que doler 👁💧👄💧👁, no se preocupen: emocionalmente se pondrá peor.   
> Tranquilos, es broma (o estoy hablando en serio? Pronto lo descubrirán)   
> Gracias por leer 💕


	10. Entendido, Señor Davies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El dolor de Chester sería un punto a considerar si MC no estuviera atravesando sus propios problemas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí estoy! 💞  
> Planeaba subir el capítulo mañana pero en mi país estamos de fiesta (día de la madre) y consideré que sería mejor adelantar el trámite.  
> Espero que lo disfruten! 💖

Dos semanas, esto duró dos semanas. 

Chester envió una nota al Ministerio, excusándose porque lo atosigaba una terrible enfermedad. Nadie lo cuestionó, la gente creía en él. Así que Chester se tomó dos semanas en la cama donde sólo se levantaba para ir al baño (las duchas y cualquier otro tipo de cuidado personal están fuera de esa iniciativa), MC le dejaba comida al otro lado de la puerta y él aceptaba a regañadientes. La idea no es morir de inanición, ¿o sí lo es? 

Por impresionante que suene, la primera semana Chester sí fue atacado por una especie de fiebre. Tan terrible, abandonándolo en un estado de calor insoportable que sólo hacía la miseria del hombre más insoportable. Manteniéndose oculto y sin cuidados, es casi inevitable que ciertas alucinaciones por la enfermedad hayan comenzado a afectarlo, nada grave. Si no cuentas el incidente de intentar lanzarse por la ventana y ser detenido por MC. 

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que estás enfermo? —Protestó MC, devolviéndolo a su cama. 

—Debes estar muy ocupada con tu querido Félix. 

—Eso no significa que te abandone, estás que ardes. 

—Hey, gracias por notarlo. —Bromeó Chester, guiñándole un ojo a la chica. 

—Espera aquí, te preparé algo. 

¿A dónde más iría? Merlín, no es así como se suponía que él la viera después de mantenerse escondido en ese pobre estado depresivo. Ella se ve bien, bonita, inocente, dulce y amable, es asqueroso. Chester escucha el revuelo en la cocina, MC está haciendo esa horrible sopa en sobres, ¿acaso él no le enseñó a preparar un maldito caldo? Como sea, debe ser una preparación rápida y conveniente. 

—Sé que me escuchaste y lo odiarás, pero te preparé esa sopa en polvo que se convierte en sopa de verdad cuando lo mezclas con agua caliente. —Dijo MC con una sonrisa, sosteniendo un cuenco lleno entre sus manos. —Siéntate y come, dicen que la sopa es perfecta para la fiebre. 

—Tengo calor. —Murmuró Chester, quitándose la camiseta y los pantalones está quedar en ropa interior. 

—De acuerdo... —Dijo MC en un murmullo, evitando mirar demasiado al hombre casi desnudo. —Supongo que tendrás que tener cuidado cuando intentes comer. 

—Tú debes darme de comer, eso haría una buena esposa. 

—Lo dudo, pero no tengo problema en hacerlo. —MC se sentó en la cama, sosteniendo una cuchara y soplándola con suavidad antes de ofrecérsela al chico. —Abre la boca, prometo que tiene buen sabor. 

Sólo debido a las alucinaciones por la fiebre es que Chester se permitió ser bien cuidado. En su mente nublada es como si todo estuviera bien en el mundo, se sentía relajado y en paz, sólo la necesitaba a ella para poder dirigir su existencia. Sus manos cariñosas, esa expresión de preocupación cada vez que trae un trapo frío para colocarlo en el rostro acalorado, MC realmente sabe cómo cuidar de alguien. 

—Todavía tengo calor. —Se quejó Chester, moviéndose furiosamente en la cama. 

—No quiero abrir la ventana porque ya es de noche y tu estado puede empeorar, ¿qué tal si te das una ducha? 

—¿Tú me acompañarás? 

—¿Qué dijiiste? 

—Nada, iré al baño. 

Él no quiso decir eso apropósito, obviamente. 

Lamentablemente, los malentendidos en cuanto a su reciente enfermedad empeoran. Chester descubre que tiene una lengua poco controlada, diciendo puras tonterías que lo ponen en vergüenza. Básicamente se convirtió en un hombre desesperado por cariño femenino: “Quédate, MC”, “duerme conmigo, MC”, “te ves preciosa esta noche, MC”. Ante las negativas de la chica, Chester estira sus brazos y la captura con fuerza para empujarla a su lado en el colchón. 

—¡Chester! 

—No podré descansar si te alejas, podría empeorar y será tu culpa. 

—Esa es una amenaza muy manipuladora, tú podrías contagiarme tu fiebre. 

—Quédate conmigo. 

Así debe ser el cielo, él envuelto en esos brazos delgados y con la cabeza apoyada en ese busto prominente. MC acariciaba los mechones del cabello de Chester que se pegaron a la frente del chico por el sudor, tranquilizando al chico con frases suaves sobre su pronta recuperación. 

—Esto se siente bien. —Balbuceó Chester con la respiración pesada. 

—Agradezco que me dejaras acercarme, me preocupaste mucho. 

—No… No te preocupas por mí… 

—Claro que sí, queridísimo Chester, eres especial para mí. 

—¿Qué tanto? ¿Qué soy para ti? 

—En serio estás actuando raro… —Dijo MC con dulzura. —Si no te conociera diría que tú… Pero eso es imposible, quiero decir… No importa, no me hagas caso. 

Esta enfermedad duró un par de días, así que Chester regresó a su estado solitario en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad. No más MC, ni sonrisas o abrazos, nada de contacto con una mujer que definitivamente está confundida respecto a sus sentimientos. Esperen, ¿quién es el confundido? Es por eso que él prefiere quedarse en su habitación. 

Deliciosa soledad, las sábanas no pueden lastimarlo y el mundo exterior perdió sentido. Vaya, su barba se tomó un tiempo para crecer, por poco lo olvida. ¿Qué más da? Nada de eso importa, Chester sólo quiere dormir. Aunque eso sería ignorar que, cumplidas las dos semanas, sería obligado a soltar su cómodo estado de abandono. 

—¡Levántate, animal patético! ¡Levántate! 

—¿Félix? ¡No! ¡No abras las cortinas! 

Rosier ignoró la súplica desesperada, iluminando la habitación y sorprendiéndose por el estado de deterioro. Chester se sentó en la cama, con pocas fuerzas para pelear, pero con una potente expresión de enojo. 

—Te ves asqueroso. —Dijo Félix, acercándose a su mejor amigo y tirando de sus piernas. 

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Se quejó Chester, siendo arrastrado por el Auror hacia el baño. 

—Te darás una ducha ahora mismo, arregla tu fea cara o llamaré a control de animales. 

—Púdrete. 

Félix abrió la regadera y arrojó a su amigo, con ropa, debajo del agua fría. Chester dio un respingo, intentando huir inútilmente sólo para ser arrojado de regreso a la lluvia sobre su cabeza. Davies utilizó sus brazos para abrazarse a sí mismo, temblando por el frescor y rechinando los dientes en tanto intentaba hablar. 

—¿Cómo te atreves a entrar en mi casa, Rosier? 

—MC me dijo que no te has movido de esta habitación hace dos semanas, casualmente cuando enviaste un parte médico para justificar tu ausencia en el trabajo. —Explicó Félix. —Así que, bajo mis habilidades para hacerte hablar, me dirás qué demonios te ocurre. 

—Nada, estoy bien. 

—Cinco segundos para responder, Chester Davies. 

—¡Deja de amenazarme con eso! Sabes que me pone nervioso. 

—Entonces comienza a hablar, y más te vale ser sincero. 

Chester estiró su mano y cerró la perilla de la ducha, el agua dejó de caer. Apoyó su cabeza contra los azulejos, ¿cómo se supone que explique el problema interno? “Oye Félix, sé que estás iniciando una especie de relación con MC, pero creo que ella me gusta”, no, mala idea. Tiene que haber otra forma, “Es tan curiosa la vida, un día somos amigos y al otro día me enamoro de la chica que te gusta”, eso es horrible. “Félix, ¡tenemos gustos parecidos! Quiero decir, también me gusta MC”, muy gracioso. “Me follé a MC e hice bromas sobre que eran lecciones de estudio para cuando llegue tu momento con ella, ¡avísame si funcionó!”, un maldito desastre. 

—Creo que me gusta una chica. —Murmuró Chester. 

—Mierda... 

—Lo sé. 

—¿Es Daphne? Ella me dijo que se vieron hace como dos semanas, las fechas concuerdan. 

—Es complicado. 

Félix hizo una mueca, todo es un drama cuando se trata de Chester Davies. La última vez que estuvo así por una mujer fue por Sara, la depresión después de su muerte lo orilló a repeler cualquier tipo de relación amorosa. Rosier esperaba que el reencuentro con el amor ocurriera en circunstancias amenas y correspondidas, pero parecía haberse topado con un agujero negro. 

—De acuerdo, báñate y te veré afuera. 

Chester puso los ojos en blanco, sabía que cualquier otra opción era imposible. Félix cerró la puerta del baño, encargándose del desorden, esta mugre está lejos de pertenecerle al hombre que conoce desde que era un niño. Se toma la libertad de abrir las ventanas, permitiendo que el aire fresco invada el cuarto abandonado. 

—¿Cómo salió todo? —Preguntó MC. 

—Estoy en eso, te dije que Chester estaba bien. 

—Realmente me preocupé. 

—Lo sé, cariño. 

Félix estiró sus brazos y ella se hundió en ellos, le encantaba escuchar esos apodos de su boca. Él puede llegar a ser tan tierno, ese era exactamente su lugar seguro en el mundo. MC elevó su cabeza para compartir un beso suave, uno de los muchos que han compartido en las últimas semanas, ese miedo desapareció y ahora no perdían el tiempo en transmitirse cariño de esa manera. Seguían en una relación sin formalizar, aunque ese es un tema del que se ocuparán después. 

Chester salió del baño, ya limpio, pero todavía usando su pijama. Hizo el intento de volver a acostarse en la cama antes de que su mejor amigo se lo impidiera con un movimiento de la varita. Al verse atrapado, Chester refunfuñó, aunque ahora veía a MC después de unas semanas infernales. Ella se veía... Diferente. El contraste se ve en la ropa, sin colores llamativos, sin faldas largas con tul, sólo un traje elegante de oficinista y unas zapatillas con cordones que están bien ocultas bajo el largo del pantalón. 

—¿Qué traes puesto, MC? —Preguntó Chester sin ánimos, cruzándose de brazos. 

—Hice un cambio en mi vestuario, vendí un poco de mi ropa y compré algo más adecuado... No lo sé, pensé que me vería bien. 

—Te ves hermosa. —Halagó Félix. —Siempre te ves hermosa, sin importar lo que uses. 

Chester vio las mejillas rojas de MC y entendió que los sentimientos que lo deprimieron sólo eran un capricho. ¡Él no estaba enamorado! Es obvio, es un malentendido. ¿Un poco de sexo con una chica linda y ya está perdiendo la cabeza? Por favor, él vale más que eso y lo sabe. MC puede ser agradable y haberlo ayudado a hacer su vida más interesante, ¿eso significa que tiene que rendirle tributo? La respuesta está a plena vista. 

Félix prepara un gran almuerzo, nunca se aleja de MC y ella lo ayuda en cada detalle. Chester intenta ignorarlos, ¿por qué tanto esfuerzo? Sólo son una pareja cualquiera, haciendo cosas comunes, dejándose llevar por el romance y el cariño mutuo. Ve esas tonterías en películas o en la calle, no debería de afectarle. 

—Tengo que trabajar, MC se quedará contigo hasta que yo regrese. —Anunció Félix, mirando el reloj de su muñeca. —Cuida a ese tonto por mí y escríbeme si te causa problemas. 

—Lo haré. —Prometió MC. 

Ambos se despidieron con un beso tierno, uno que hizo a Chester negar con la cabeza para concentrarse en su comida. Uno creería que Rosier se esforzaría un poco más, ¿o sólo lo está menospreciando por el dolor en su corazón? Preguntas con respuestas que prefiere ignorar, ya ha tenido suficiente de líos amorosos. 

—¿Qué te gustaría hacer hoy? —Preguntó MC, acercándose entre pequeños saltos al chico para abrazarlo por detrás. —Cuando estoy triste me gusta salir a pasear, eso puede animarte. 

—Quiero regresar a mi habitación. 

—Félix dice que eso no es opción. 

—Félix no es dueño de mi maldito apartamento. 

Es débil, demasiado débil cuando ella lo abraza así y su mejilla choca contra su espalda. Él se está relajando, como si fuera un gato al que rascan en el lugar correcto, ¿cómo pelear contra las caricias? En unos segundos, está ofreciéndose a MC, diciéndole que pueden hacer lo que ella quiera. Otra vez Chester cayó en la trampa, es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. 

—Te vas a divertir, queridísimo Chester. —Prometió MC, rebuscando entre las cosas de su habitación para sacar una cámara vieja que sacudió en el aire para sacarle el polvo; Chester la observaba desde el marco de la puerta. —Fingiremos ser turistas y nos maravillaremos con los secretos a voces de Londres. 

—¿No podemos ser honestos? ¿Por qué tenemos que fingir que somos turistas? 

—Quizás nos den comida gratis o cupones de descuento, piensa en grande. 

Bueno, ella no estaba equivocada y Chester debía admirar sus esfuerzos por subirle el ánimo. MC casi no habló sobre Félix y tampoco hizo referencia alguna al encuentro sexual menospreciado, estaba demasiado concentrada en hacerlo admirar los colores de Camden Town y la música en vivo del barrio tan alegre. 

—Me sorprende no verte comprar tela para tus vestidos. —Comentó Chester con las manos en los bolsillos. —Aquí están todos los colores del arcoíris. 

—Ya me dijiste una vez que debo vestirme adecuadamente. —Le recordó MC, dándole un empujón cariñoso. —Estoy intentando acostumbrarme al nuevo estilo, no es tan incómodo como parece. 

—Aunque sigues sin usar tacones. 

—Es una transición lenta, un paso a la vez. —MC entrecerró los ojos, mirando detrás de su acompañante. —De acuerdo, párate en esa esquina y sonríe. 

—Sólo haré una de esas cosas. —Murmuró Chester, obedeciendo la petición. 

—¡Sonríe! —Ordenó MC, apuntándole con la cámara. 

Chester se pregunta si esa la clase de cita que ella preferiría tener con Félix, ¿por qué está haciendo esto? ¿Simple compromiso de amistad? ¿Es su forma de intentar que todo regrese a la normalidad? No funcionará, algo cambió entre los dos, MC debería saberlo. Un hombre vestido con un traje de perro se acerca a la chica, le ofrece dos cupones para una limonada gratis y luego se marcha, MC mira a Chester con una expresión de triunfo. 

—Te lo dije, ser turistas trae beneficios. 

Es agotador para él fingir que todo está bien, ese pensamiento doloroso está martillando en su cabeza desde que la vio en la habitación. Ni siquiera le gusta la ropa nueva, es aburrida, prefiere las faldas largas con tul y los excesivos collares de cuenta, pero supongo que es una buena señal de aprendizaje. ¿El sexo también la ayudó a aprender? Seguramente, ¿qué tal si ella ya se acostó con Félix? No debió de esperar ni un día para lanzarse a sus brazos. 

—Me gusta la limonada, creo que el jengibre y la menta crean un gusto peculiar. —Comentó MC; la chica cerró sus ojos un momento cuando una brisa le sacudió el cabello, incluso así a él le parece imposible enojarse con ella... Aunque puede hacer el intento. 

—Deberías dejar de fingir. —Dijo Chester. 

—No finjo que me guste pasar tiempo contigo, esto es agradable. 

—Ya sabes a qué me refiero. 

Sí, lo sabe. La expresión de MC cambia a una más triste, ella levanta las piernas en la silla y ese pequeño hábito demuestra que ella sigue siendo ella. Aun así, Chester no se permite sucumbir ante la acción, él tiene que mantenerse fuerte. 

—Chester, estabas muy borracho. —Susurró MC. —Lo sabes, ¿cierto? 

Fue como un balde agua fría, ¿eso influye en algo? Era consciente de lo que él quería hacer, quería tenerla, poseerla, ¿es menos importante por su estado de ebriedad? No es como... Está adulterando la situación, lo haría mil veces sin la necesidad del alcohol. 

—¿Y qué? ¿Crees que yo no quería hacerlo? —Cuestionó Chester. 

—No es eso, ¿pensaste en lo que quería yo? 

Él comienza a recordar: “Así no es como... Quiero decir, perder la virginidad es un ritual. Además, eres tú y eso es... Me refiero a que, tú me estás ayudando y lo entiendo, pero...”. Chester lo entiende, hay una negativa, hay una duda, todo lo que no debería ocurrir y que dejó pasar por la pasión. 

—Tú no querías tener sexo conmigo. —Sentenció Chester. 

—Está bien, supongo que me quitaste un peso de encima. —Dijo MC con amabilidad, levantando sus hombros. —Ahora sé lo que tengo que esperar, es interesante. 

—De seguro no esperaste nada para ir a follarte a Félix. 

—Todavía no hago el amor con él, me sorprende que tú y yo sólo hayamos pasado una noche juntos y ya estás pensando tan mal de mí. 

—“Hacer el amor”, deja de hablar como si fueras tan inocente, tendrás sexo con él, Félix Rosier te va a follar duro y sin velas o rosas como siempre lo has imaginado. 

—De seguro él me va a preguntar antes de besarme o tocarme. —Respondió MC prepotente. 

—¿Ese es el problema? Porque todavía recuerdo los orgasmos que tuviste y cómo gritabas mi nombre. 

—¿Te crees con el derecho de molestarte conmigo? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso lo hice tan mal y volví a decepcionarte igual que todos los días? ¿Otra vez me dirás lo molesta que soy para ti y que quieres deshacerte de mí lo antes posible? 

—Jamás me quiero separar de ti. —Contestó Chester entre dientes, inclinándose sobre la mesa para acercarse más a ella. —¿Quieres saber qué es lo que realmente me molesta? Arruiné esto para ti, esperabas algo especial y ni siquiera estuve a la altura de tus expectativas, ¿sabes cuál es la peor parte? Que, si volviera a hacer esto contigo, tampoco sería tan amable. 

Chester se pone de pie y se marcha, no mira hacia atrás. 

Claro, él no tiene a dónde ir. Ese fue un acto sin sentido e infantil, ¿de qué sirvió? Ahora está en la entrada del departamento, fumando un tercer cigarrillo, hundiéndose en su propia desgracia. Eso salió mal, su mala actitud sólo empeoró cualquier posible recuperación de amistad. ¿Qué es lo que le dijo? “Tampoco sería tan amable”, gran trabajo Chester. Al menos no declaró sus sentimientos, eso habría sido peor. 

Ella está llegando a casa, Chester no muestra intenciones de moverse y la observa desde de lo alto de las escaleras en el segundo piso (ni siquiera tenía ánimos como para subir el trayecto completo, al menos así el olor a cigarrillo se distribuirá mejor). Aunque algo llama su atención, hay otro hombre que desconoce entrando justo detrás de ella. No, claro que sabe quién es. Es el padre de MC, que toma a su hija con violencia del brazo. 

—¿Cuándo ibas a decírmelo? 

—Papá... 

—Fui a verte en tu antigua residencia y me dijeron que ya no vivías ahí desde hace un tiempo, ¿qué estuviste haciendo con el dinero? ¿donándolo otra vez? ¿en dónde estás viviendo ahora? 

—Yo... Vivo aquí. 

—No puedes pagar esto, apenas sabes administrar el dinero sin desperdiciarlo en tonterías ambientalistas. 

—Estoy conviviendo con otra persona, es momentáneo hasta que... 

—¿Estás viviendo con Rosier? 

—No, todavía no, me estoy alojando con Chester Davies y él es... 

Una bofetada resuena en el edificio, MC se toca la mejilla y Chester se pone de pie en un salto. Él está paralizado, intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que ese hombre no acaba de golpear a su propia hija. ¿Qué clase de monstruo es violento con una criatura tan buena? Es bestial, desconsiderado y despreciable. 

—No sabía que te habías convertido en una puta. —Dijo el padre de MC. 

—No lo soy... 

—¿Qué es lo que te enseñé? Una mujer de tu edad y tu posición no puede compartir el mismo espacio que un hombre si todavía no ha consolidado una relación o matrimonio, en serio eres una decepción para esta familia. 

MC se guardó cualquier respuesta, lo único que salía de sus labios era un sollozo asustado. 

—¿Qué crees que pensará Rosier cuando te vea conviviendo con otro hombre? Le darás asco, de seguro piensa que te acuestas con Chester y que perdiste tu valiosa esencia. 

—Félix es muy bueno conmigo, nunca pensaría así de mí, él me ama. 

—Ya estoy harto de darte oportunidades que decides arruinar, quiero ver un anillo en ese dedo o volverás a ser un producto para el pobre idiota que quiera comprometerse contigo. 

Chester baja las escaleras, pero el hombre se ha ido. MC sigue allí, tocándose el rostro mientras mira sus pies. ¿Qué puede hacer? Él también se ha comportado como un idiota, sería hipócrita intentar consolarla. 

—Ni siquiera notó mi ropa. —Murmuró MC. 

Las cosas se calman con el pasar de las horas, ella está cuidando de su planta de calabaza antes de robar uno de los libros de Chester para refugiarse en la comodidad del sillón. Él está junto a la ventana abierta de la sala, aspirando otro cigarrillo, sintiéndose culpable por no poder hacer nada más y por la constante pelea de sus sentimientos. Está enojado, asqueado consigo mismo, es como si fuera consciente de todos sus errores. 

—Perdón. —Dijo MC en un hilo de voz. 

—¿Y ahora por qué te disculpas? 

—No lo sé, quiero que seas mi amigo otra vez. 

—¿Serías amigo del hombre que te arrebató tu virginidad sólo para darte un par de lecciones de estudio? 

—Te ves arrepentido, eso es suficiente para mí. 

—¿Y qué harás si quiero enseñarte más? Si yo quiero abrirte de piernas y enterrar mi rostro en tu coño para mostrarte cómo tener un orgasmo a chorros, ¿crees que mis clases serán románticas y tiernas? 

—Supongo que no. —Murmuró MC, jugando con sus propias manos. 

—Pero ya está hecho, ya no hay virginidad que entregar, creo que te verás menos patética ante Félix si aprendes a tener sexo. 

—¿Entonces dices que esto tiene que continuar? 

—Sólo si así lo quieres, piensa en lo bien que se sentía tu cuerpo, en lo que podrás ofrecerle a tu futuro esposo una vez que sepas cómo chupar una polla. 

Chester apagó el cigarrillo y lo arrojó por la ventana, no queda nada más que decir y el rencor es un veneno que traiciona cualquier lengua. Si él no puede tenerla por amor entonces tomará cada centímetro de esa carne tierna y la hará cambiar de parecer, el sexo cambia a las personas, MC estará rendida a sus pies y Félix puede irse al infierno. Sabe que ella aceptará, ya sea por curiosidad o para satisfacer a su futuro esposo, ella caerá en la trampa. 

Eso es mejor que el amor. 

MC consideró las opciones. El sexo es bueno, la hace sentir bien sin importar lo prohibido que sea ese acto. Chester nunca fue malo o cruel con ella, aunque él se haya lanzado como si tuviera todo el derecho del mundo. La relación de amistad permite que el sexo sea menos vergonzoso, ¿Chester le enseñará lo suficiente? Ella todavía recuerda la reciente amenaza: “Quiero ver un anillo en ese dedo". 

—Entonces, ¿qué tengo que hacer? 

—Tengo reglas, MC, tendrás que adecuarte a mis normas y no voy a perdonar ninguna falta. 

Merlín, sí, Chester otra vez siente el poder que se le ha sido arrebatado. Él es más que eso, las tonterías amorosas jamás lo afectaron, tiene que volver a ser el hombre que tiene todo bajo control. Se debe dibujar una línea invisible, trazar límites, aplicar la mano dura. 

—En primera, te dirigirás a mí como “Señor Davies”, las clases no tendrán un horario definido así que bajo mi orden tienes que desnudarte y esperar por mí de rodillas. 

—¿Desnuda y de rodillas? 

—Tampoco puedes cuestionar mis métodos, yo sé lo que hago. —Sentenció Chester. —Bien, no hay mejor momento que el ahora: MC, tus clases inician hoy. 

—Entendido, Señor Davies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esta historia no va a tomar el rumbo que podrían estar pensando. No sé, no quiero hablar de más (?) Aunque ya llevo un par de capítulos escritos y me interesa llegar al final (nunca tuve grandes planes de que esta historia sea muy larga).  
> Muchas gracias por leer! Prometo que habrá un poco más de desarrollo de trama en los siguientes capítulos 😂💕


	11. Todavía queda mucho por aprender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chester recuerda, reconsidera, analiza, esas son sus mejores cualidades.  
> Quizás pensar demasiado y no actuar se convertirá en una maldición.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Doble capítulo estreno! En una hora/minutos subiré el capítulo 12 💖 ¿Por qué? ¡Porque "Pumpkin Plant" ha sido terminada oficialmente! El capítulo final de esta historia ya está listo, me emociona mucho poder subirlo 💞  
> Disfruten la lectura!

—¡Ven aquí! 

—¡Nunca! 

Félix persigue a MC por todo el departamento de Chester, ella está gritando con alegría mientras intenta escapar de su depredador. Él la arroja sobre el sillón, es una pelea de cosquillas y besos que la chica perdió con gusto. Chester pone los ojos en blanco y se mantiene apartado, no puede irse porque ellos notarán que algo anda mal. 

—¡Félix! ¡Félix! —MC se sacude, su cuerpo se retuerce por los pellizcos y tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. 

—Ese es tu castigo por ser tan linda. 

Oh, por favor. Esa es una cursilería del más bajo nivel, Chester no puede entender por qué ella lo disfruta tanto. ¿Acaso él no le ha dado castigos más placenteros? Cosquillas en sus zonas prohibidas, en ese mismo sillón y sin ropa. Lo recuerda bastante bien, sus clases especiales son algo que ocurre desde hace tiempo. 

“—Quiero que cuentes cada golpe, más te vale agradecer por ser educada de esta manera.” 

“—Sí, Señor Davies.” 

Si cierra sus ojos, Chester todavía puede ver a su joven amante en el sillón sobre su regazo. La mano de Chester la golpea, una vez, dos veces, él puede sentir el cuerpo tenso a su merced. Sabe que a ella le gusta, los jugos que se acumulan entre las piernas son un claro indicativo de eso. Es simplemente delicioso, en otras ocasiones usa un remo de madera o una fusta, pero aquel día quiso sentir el picor de la piel roja. 

“—Lo estás haciendo bien, MC, ¿puedes tomar más?” 

Por supuesto que sí, ella es una gran aprendiz y está dispuesta a complacer a su maestro. Aunque Chester no cree que hubiese podido detenerse aun si ella se hubiera negado. Estaba loco de pasión, emocionado por el éxtasis, verla así sólo provoca que la desee con más ganas. Siguió golpeándola, ella se mantiene firme y cuenta cada paliza entre jadeos y gemidos que delataban su necesidad de acabar. 

—Tú eres lindo, Rosier. —Dijo MC, tomando el rostro de Félix y llenando sus mejillas de besos. 

—No puedes llamarme por mi apellido, ya sabes cómo me gusta que me llames. 

—Me está fallando la memoria... —Bromeó MC. 

—“Mi amor”, “cariño”, “mi corazón”. 

—Esos son apodos comunes, yo preferiría decirte “bichito de luz”. 

—Ustedes me enferman. —Dijo Chester en voz lo suficientemente alta para llamar la atención de sus acompañantes. —Ni siquiera son una pareja oficial, dejen de actuar tan melosos. 

—Eso es por ahora. —Susurró Félix, capturando los labios de la chica bajo su cuerpo. —Merlín, no me canso de besarte. 

Chester sigue recordando, todo lo que ha hecho con ella en ese sillón. MC en su regazo, desnuda, su trasero rojo y maltratado. Recuerda que uno de sus dedos trazó la línea de los labios bajos femeninos, recogiendo la humedad que se formó en base a la excitación. MC tembló y tiró sus caderas hacia el toque, intentando recibir más contacto, una petición silenciosa que su amante cumplió con todo gusto. Trabajó el interior de la chica con dos dedos, seguía tan apretada como la primera vez. 

“—Por favor, Señor Davies... Por favor...” 

Oh, escucharla hablar así. ¿Cómo es que siquiera puede pensar en irse con Félix cuando él mismo puede ofrecerle las más exquisitas sensaciones? Ella suelta un grito agudo cuando lo siente haciendo presión entre sus piernas, empujando hasta llegar hasta el fondo. Chester sostiene con fuerzas sus caderas, abriéndose paso entre el camino húmedo. MC está agradeciéndole incoherentemente, suplicando que no se detenga, aferrándose a la tela del sillón como si fuera su salvavidas. 

Claro, sólo son fantasías pasajeras. Algo está fallando en sus cálculos, debe existir una especie de paso salteado en esta travesía por hacerla suya, ¿qué es lo que necesita MC para hacerla caer por él? Hay algo que Chester está pasando por alto, ¿la pasión lo está cegando? Ella sigue siendo una romántica, debe ser eso. Chester tiene que encontrar la debilidad romántica de su amante. 

—¿Te gustaría venir a casa para una pequeña reunión? —Preguntó Félix. —Sé que mi familia puede llegar a ser incómoda, pero estarán ocupados con los otros invitados. 

—¿Están celebrando una ocasión especial? —Dijo MC. 

—Mi madre suele hacer una fiesta previa antes del gran baile de cada mes, ella aún no me perdona que me haya perdido el último baile en la mansión Lestrange. 

—También me lo perdí, tu madre debe pensar que soy una excelente influencia para ti. 

—Oh sí, estabas muy ocupada intentando ganarte mi corazón. 

MC sabe que Félix bromea, pero no puede evitar reír nerviosa. Desviando un segundo la mirada hacia Chester, quien permanece imperturbable. ¿Por qué él se dejaría afectar? Por supuesto, poco le importa su arreglo, incluso las nuevas lecciones que involucran un contacto de piel contra piel, aunque no es como si eso tuviese un impacto tan grande en la vida de MC. 

—¿Chester puede venir con nosotros? 

—Me encantaría asistir a una reunión llena de magos sangre pura, hurra. —Festejó Chester con gran sarcasmo. 

—Eres el alma de la fiesta, Davies. —Halagó Félix. —Podrás ver a Daphne, ¿no la has extrañado? 

—Perdí el interés en socializar con mujeres. 

—¿Después de encerrarte dos semanas en tu habitación? Seguramente. 

Es mejor que Félix crea que todo ese problema fue causado por Daphne Greengrass, nadie necesita a un Rosier celoso y sintiéndose traicionado. Además, si Félix se enoja con su mejor amigo por los sentimientos hacia su enamorada es probable que termine creando una bola de nieve y ponga todo de su parte para impedir que vuelva a ver a MC. 

Chester pudo respirar en paz cuando su mejor amigo se marchó, es curioso que actualmente anhele su ausencia. Suelen ocurrir cosas interesantes cuando él está lejos, debe ser por eso. En cualquier caso, las actitudes de MC nunca cambian de acuerdo a las circunstancias. Ella lo trata de la misma manera a solas y con Félix presente, aquello quizás signifique algo. 

—Tendrás que ayudarme a prepararme, queridísimo Chester. —Dijo MC, pellizcando la mejilla de su amigo. 

—¿Por qué? Lo estás haciendo bien por tu cuenta. 

—Pero tu presencia es fundamental y me otorga seguridad. —Insistió la chica, estirando sus manos para revolver cariñosamente el cabello de Chester. 

—Ya basta. —Dijo Chester con suavidad, apartando las delicadas manos de su cabeza. 

MC le brindó un espacio para evitar atosigarlo, jugueteó con el pergamino donde Félix escribió la fecha y el horario de la reunión. A él le gusta la organización, esa es una de las similitudes que ella encuentra en Chester, asume que por eso son tan buenos amigos. Aunque la historia de fondo debe ser más interesante. 

—¿Sabes qué recordé? —Preguntó MC. —Mi madre me contaba una historia cuando era niña, sobre una chica que sufrió por amor hasta que se permitió ser amada por otra persona. 

—A lo mejor te lo contó para que te hicieras a la idea de un matrimonio arreglado. —Dijo Chester. 

—Puede ser, tiene sentido si viene de ella. —Afirmó MC risueña. —Mi madre tiene su manera especial para comunicar cualquier pensamiento, no es una mala persona, si tengo una hija me gustaría que se llamara igual que ella... Pero si tengo un hijo, no lo llamaré como mi padre, “Robert” es un pésimo nombre. 

—¿Cómo dijiste que se llama tu madre? 

—Claudette. 

—Me asombra tu pensamiento, ponerle a tu hija el nombre de una persona que sólo te ha lastimado. 

—Las personas no pueden evitar ser crueles, tú también me lastimaste. 

¿A qué viene eso? Ella no parece disparar las palabras con crueldad, es una especie de comentario pasajero sin intenciones de dañar. Claro está, MC sigue siendo inofensiva. ¿Aquella no es una de las características que podrían llevarla a la ruina? Chester se pregunta cuanto tiempo logrará sobrevivir esa chica si termina siendo la esposa de Rosier, según sus cálculos: No mucho. 

Chester mira a MC cuidar de las plantas junto a la ventana, hay mucho que podría decirle. Aunque, si tiene en cuenta la posición que ha adoptado respecto a los sentimientos, él sabe que es más conveniente guardar silencio. Se supone que Chester decidió distanciarse de ella, intentar suprimir cualquier sentimiento romántico, ¿no es eso lo mejor para los dos? No quiere arder en un fuego que puede apagarse. 

—¡CHESTER! ¡OH, MERLÍN SANTÍSIMO! 

MC grita y levanta una diminuta maceta por sobre su cabeza, corriendo hacia el chico para mostrársela. Entre la pierna de la maceta se está elevando un tallo verde muy delgado, es el primer brote de una planta de calabaza. Ni siquiera Chester puede creer lo que está viendo, ¿por qué está sonriendo? ¿por qué se siente tan entusiasmado como ella? 

—¡Está creciendo! —Chilló MC con alegría. —Tendremos una calabaza, una mini calabaza de verdad. 

—Vaya, no puedo creerlo. 

—Lo sé, oh Merlín, creo que quiero llorar por la emoción. —MC saltó en el lugar, agitando sus manos para darse aire. —Tenemos que salir a festejar, ¿quieres comprar caramelos? Caramelos muggles, por supuesto. 

—Si insistes... 

¿Qué? ¿Eso sobre los sentimientos? Puede esperar, ahora ellos están celebrando el crecimiento de un nuevo ser en la casa. MC sujeta la mano de su amigo, dedos entrelazados con dedos, ella salta y se niega a soltarlo incluso cuando necesita comer sus caramelos. Chester se permite reír un poco, siendo él quien le da de comer en la boca. 

—¿Por qué tuvimos que compras los caramelos ácidos? —Preguntó MC con una sonrisa y los ojos llorosos. —Siento cosquillas en mis mejillas, es tan raro. 

—Tú querías comprarlos, dijiste que los colores eran lindos. —Le recordó Chester. 

—Dime que compramos algo más suave. 

—Gracias a mí, tenemos estas gominolas... Con forma de ositos, supongo que no puedo llevarme todo el mérito. 

La pareja descansó en Hyde Park, caminando entre los jardines elegantes y admirando el paisaje mezclado con flores y fuentes de agua. Si hay algo que Chester no puede olvidar sobre su peculiar acompañante es su gusto por el ambiente natural, es por eso que sus pasos se dirigen sin pensarlo demasiado al jardín de rosas. MC parece estar en su elemento, las piernas cruzadas en el césped verde y su mano estirándose para acariciar los pétalos de las flores. 

—¿Sabías que las flores tienen un significado? —Preguntó Chester. 

—¿En serio? Conviertes todo en tarea de escuela, queridísimo Chester. 

—Deberías poseer ese conocimiento, podría serte útil cuando armes el ramo de tu casamiento. 

—Bien, veamos... ¿Cuál es el significado de una rosa? 

—Si hablamos de una rosa solitaria: Simplicidad, pero tú no eres simple. —Comentó Chester con una media sonrisa. —La rosa en sí misma significa amor, pasión, romanticismo y dedicación. 

—¿Y si a mi ramo le agrego una rosa de los Alpes? 

—Entonces le estás diciendo a tu prometido que tienes el deseo de ser digna de él, bastante adecuado en tu caso. —Chester acarició el capullo de una rosa blanca, evitando sumergirse en los ojos brillantes de la chica. —La rosa de los Alpes tiene un significado similar al de la rosa blanca, pero la rosa blanca se caracteriza por su afirmación: “Soy digno de ti”, un comunicado sin ningún atisbo de duda en cada palabra. 

—Me sorprende que sepas tanto sobre flores, siendo que yo soy la única que decora la casa con plantas. 

—El conocimiento es poder. 

MC se mueve hacia adelante, acercándose al rostro del chico. Por alguna extraña razón, Chester cierra sus ojos un segundo, esperando un beso que nunca llegó. Ella está mirando sus labios, eso es cierto, pero parece que está buscando otra cosa. 

—Saca tu lengua. —Ordenó MC. 

—¿Mi lengua? 

—Quiero ver de qué color es. 

—Rosada, espero. 

—El caramelo definitivamente le cambió el color. —Afirmó MC con una sonrisa. —¿Quieres ver la mía? Pero dime si tiene un color bonito. 

—¿Por qué querría ver tu lengua? 

—Para ver el color, obviamente. —MC mostró su lengua, el músculo sin hueso había adquirido un tono púrpura fantasioso. —¿Qué tal? ¿Te gusta? 

—Sí, tienes una lengua bonita... —Halagó Chester sin pensar; él detestaba esto, caer ante los escenarios románticos que están lejos de sus posibilidades. —¿Sabes en dónde se vería mejor esa boca tuya? Envuelta alrededor de mí... 

—¡Alrededor de un helado! —Chilló MC con las mejillas rojas, cubriendo la boca del chico. —No puedes decir esas cosas, estamos en un espacio público y tenemos que ser respetuosos. 

—¿Piensas que nunca tendrás sexo en un lugar como este? Muchas parejas lo hacen escondidas en los árboles o van directo a uno de los baños del parque, te sorprendería. 

—Bien, pues, dudo que Félix me pida hacer algo tan pervertido. 

Es sólo un nombre, pero siempre enciende algo en Chester. MC sabe que las cosas cambian cuando ella dice el nombre de su enamorado, las lecciones de su jefe se vuelven más salvajes y apenas puede sentarse cuando terminan. Igual que ahora, completamente a la merced del hombre, sostenida contra un árbol bajo varios hechizos de ocultamiento y sonido. Nadie podía verlos u oírlos, eso es un alivio. 

—Parece que a alguien le gusta ser una pequeña exhibicionista. —Susurró Chester. 

¿Es por eso? Ella ha pasado un tiempo en este juego sexual, el sexo es intrigante y satisfactorio. ¿Por qué sus padres tratan mal a las mujeres que deciden entregarse a un hombre por unas horas de placer? No está mal, no debería estar mal. Hay algo interesante en el encuentro carnal, MC puede sentirse especial y es tratada en un ambiente de completa igualdad. Ella no es una niña desamparada ni es la dueña de la situación, existe una especie de gran poder implícito. 

Chester apretó las tetas con firmeza y rodó ambos pezones entre las yemas de sus dedos, girando y pellizcando. MC gimió en su oído cuando sintió la presión que él estaba aplicando, sus bragas estaban comenzando a convertirse en un lío pegajoso. Puede sonar asqueroso, pero Chester es un buen maestro y sabe cómo tocar. 

El hombre joven tanteó alrededor del coño ya listo, acariciando la piel suave y depilada que ahora podía disfrutar. Era jodidamente perfecto, ella estaba lista para él. Aunque Chester podría dejarse llevar por el lujurioso pensamiento, hay otro instinto que surge de lo más profundo de su ser. Uno más cariño, casi tierno. 

—Voy a hacer que te corras, preciosa. —Murmuró Chester, dejando pequeños besos por el cuello de MC hasta subir a las ruborizadas mejillas. 

Incluso ella se sorprendió, esas muestras de cariño no ocurren muy a menudo y mucho menos durante las eróticas clases. Ahora están besándose, sigue siendo húmedo, pero disfrutable. El movimiento es sucio, desesperado, incluso con él tratándola de princesa y demás apodos dulces que ella sólo ha escuchado con Félix. 

—Señor Davies... Estoy tan cerca, ¿puedo venir? Quiero acabar, por favor... 

—Claro que puedes, estás tan desesperada por ello, te ves tan hermosa cuando vienes por mí... 

Podía ser cierto, MC estaba muy mojada, aunque esa era una característica particular de su cuerpo. Ella aprendió que le tomaba un par de toques excitarse hasta que las rodillas le temblaran, las clases de Chester sí tienen un propósito científico que puede aprovechar. Aunque todavía persiste la duda sobre por qué lo disfruta tanto, ¿es porque Chester es el único hombre con el que ha estado? ¿es por la situación? 

La cabeza de la chica golpeó el árbol, sus labios se abrieron conforme sentía el estiramiento en su agujero. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, podía sentir los dedos de Chester sosteniendo sus muslos y clavándola en el lugar. Los dientes y lenguas se encontraron en un beso sin sincronización, MC no podía ocultar el balbuceo de sus labios y el gemido de respuesta sonaba tan desesperado como ella. 

¿Qué más aprendió MC? Merlín, no, no puede pensar cuando percibe que el miembro la golpea en ese punto oculto. El choque de su pelvis con la de Chester crea una ligera fricción que acaricia su joya palpitante, es tan ligera que es adictivo. Pero sí, ella aprendió cosas. Chester le enseñó los puntos débiles de una mujer, pero MC se encargó de encontrar esas zonas que vuelven loco a su amante. Digamos que los besos en el cuello y las mordidas fueron una casualidad, ella sigue preguntándose si a Félix también le gustará. 

—Merlín, mira cómo empapaste mi polla. —Gimió Chester, dejando besos cariñosos en el rostro de la chica para ayudarla a recuperarse de su orgasmo. —Tendrás que limpiarlo, veamos que tanto has aprendido. 

MC se puso de rodillas, el pasto picaba en sus rodillas, se llevó el miembro a la boca y pudo saborear los fluidos de su coño. Esa solía ser una de las tareas más complicadas en todo ese largo camino de educación, la polla de Chester era complicada de manejar. Ella se relajó pensando en las indicaciones, tomándose unos segundos para lamer y succionar, sabe que una vez que se acostumbra es cuando comienza el trato rudo. 

Chester coloca una mano en el cabello de su amante, arrastrando la cabeza hacia lo largo del miembro erecto. Le gustaba ver los ojos de MC mirándolo, su boca llena de él, tragándose todo lo que podía. Él ya estaba en el borde, lo que podía resultar en un alivio para la chica, aun le provoca cierta vergüenza usar sus manos inexpertas para darle placer. 

La voz de Chester se entrecorta, sus movimientos evolucionan a un baile errático. La fuerza de sus embestidas se aceleró hasta que él no pudo resistirlo más, sentía los músculos apretados de MC alrededor de su polla y la idea de que todos la vieran como suya en ese parque público era tentadora. 

Es interesante, la transición del sexo desenfrenado a continuar con un tranquilo paseo al aire libre. Un hechizo de limpieza y problema resuelto, aquí no pasó nada. ¿No es graciosa la ironía? Ellos trabajan en la Oficina del Uso Incorrecto de la Magia y acaban de tener relaciones sexuales bajo un hechizo de ocultamiento, Chester sabe que ella está sacando lo peor de él. 

—Así que, ¿cómo va todo con Félix? —Preguntó Chester contra su voluntad. 

—Hace poco nos terminamos de besar e hicimos contacto visual sin dejar de tomarnos las manos. 

—Espero que hayan usado protección. 

—¡Otro chiste! Es bueno escucharte bromear. 

Hubo un silencio de segundos, MC jugaba con sus manos como lo hace usualmente cuando un pensamiento está saltando a cada lado de su cabeza. Chester esperó, interrumpir le dejará la mente en blanco. 

—¿Es cierto lo que dijiste? Sobre que perdiste el interés en las mujeres. 

—No necesito más compañía que los libros, el café y los cigarrillos. —Respondió Chester, intentando convencerse a sí mismo. —Es mejor así. 

—¿Eso quiere decir que te gustan los hombres? 

Chester se detuvo en seco, abriendo los ojos como platos. 

—¿¡Se puede saber en qué momento te di esa impresión!? 

—Ahora. 

—Acabamos de... MC, yo te... No, no voy a decir en voz alta todo lo que te hice. 

—¿Eso es un no? Bueno, tenía una sospecha de que eras totalmente heterosexual. —Comentó MC con simpleza. —Por otro lado, los libros son un interés bastante sano si ignoramos el hecho de que la mayoría pueden resultar aburridos. 

—¿Aburridos? ¿Qué clase de libros has leído? La lectura es un pasaje, un espejo que te ayuda a conocerte a ti mismo. 

—¿Cómo la masturbación? 

—No, totalmente. —Respondió Chester, ¿por qué estaba sonriendo? —Lo que intento decir es que la lectura nos introduce a la identificación de problemas personales y las resoluciones en ámbitos que intentamos alcanzar, las letras pueden ayudarnos a olvidar nuestra vida rutinaria o darnos la solución a nuestros temores más profundos. 

—Confío en tu buen juicio, los libros de tu biblioteca tienen resúmenes interesantes y todavía recuerdo cuando estábamos en el sillón y me leíste esa historia de Jane Teller. 

—¿Qué dices si vamos a casa ahora y sigo leyéndote hasta que te eduques un poco? 

—Suena genial. —Afirmó MC, sujetándose al brazo del chico. 

Esto no es una cita, Chester tiene que repetírselo a sí mismo. 

—¿Usarás el traje que te confeccioné? —Preguntó MC. —Ya sabes, para la reunión con los padres de Félix. 

—Es una posibilidad, es demasiado tarde para comprar algo nuevo. 

—Me gustaría que lo usaras, me hará sentir importante, ¡también puedes ponértelo cuando se haga ese famoso baile! Presumiremos nuestros envidiables movimientos. 

—Espera. —Chester se detuvo en seco, había cierta particularidad que no había pensado con antelación. —¿Sabes bailar? 

—Obvio. 

—No, no, no, me refiero a bailar de verdad. 

—¿Y cómo sería eso? 

—Genial, tienes otra cosa que aprender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto es técnicamente porno con trama de desarrollo sentimental. En este capítulo lo tomamos con calma debido a que el drama inicia y el final se acerca (sí, el final está listo y preparándose para ser subido a la plataforma).  
> No entiendo cómo funciona Ao3 así que es probable que ambos capítulos sean subidos al mismo tiempo o con la diferencia de unos minutos.  
> Gracias por leer!


	12. Sigamos bailando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Acaso no es esto para lo que ella ha estado practicando? ¿Qué podría salir mal en la fiesta previa al gran baile?  
> Aparentemente, muchas cosas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Fin del doble capítulo estreno!  
> Espero que esto se suba a tiempo y que Ao3 deje de joderme la vida (?) Disfruten las escenas sexuales porque cuando el drama inicie ya no tendremos tiempo para parar este tren que marcha a toda máquina 😂  
> Disfruten la lectura, espero que hayan disfrutado estos dos capítulos! Muy pronto tendremos que despedirnos de los personajes.

—¡Deja de pisarme! 

—¡Deja de meterte en mi camino! 

Chester detuvo la música, esto no estaba funcionando. ¿Por qué él tuvo que ser tan descuidado? Estaba claro que esa chica necesitaría clases de baile, aun no es una dama de sociedad refinada y parte de su ser la está delatando. 

—Lo estabas haciendo tan bien... —Suspiró Chester. 

—Es muy complicado. 

—Lo estás pensando demasiado, tienes que relajarte y dejarte llevar. 

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tú el que dirija el baile? Me siento un títere. —Se quejó MC. 

—Es el trabajo de los hombres, Félix también hará esto por ti. 

MC se mordió el labio, una acción que a Chester le encanta. Ella parece insegura, todavía queda tiempo para ese gran baile snob, ¿por qué mejor no se concentran en el presente? Hoy es la reunión en la mansión Rosier, se supone que deben enfocarse en no fallar y apartarse de la línea del fracaso igual que la última vez. 

Ella tiene que hacerlo por Félix, puede superar cualquier tarea si se concentra en él. 

—Está bien, intentemos una última vez. 

Chester tiene ojos oscuros, igual que el café, un café sin leche y sin azúcar. MC no sabe por qué está pensando en eso, busca razones en la cercanía de sus cuerpos que los obliga a verse más de cerca. Él es muy diferente a Félix, no sólo físicamente. Aunque esos ojos pueden similares, Félix es una especie de café con dulce chocolate. 

El agarre de Chester también es un punto a considerar, es fuerte, pero MC siente que él la dejará caer en cuanto se presente la oportunidad. La escasez de seguridad puede ser lo que le impide bailar con confianza, ella requiere de un mástil erguido e incapaz de flaquear. Es tonto pensar tanto en una danza, se supone que esto debería ser divertido. 

Él huele a café, igual que el color de sus ojos, también desprende un determinante aroma a cigarrillo. MC detesta el intoxicante olor, es sincera al respecto, le hace recordar los habanos costosos de su padre. Ella solía pensar que los vicios son sólo para la gente con dinero, están aburridos de sus propias vidas resueltas y necesitan sentirse mortales con cualquier cosa que pueda dañarlos. Parece que eso no aplica en Chester, de un modo u otro. 

—¿Lo ves? Te dije que podías hacerlo. —Animó Chester. 

Curioso, pensar de más la ayudó a dejarse llevar. Aunque ella prefiere guardarse esa información, Chester suele ser un tanto impredecible en cuanto a sus reacciones. Esta relación de trabajo y amistad es extraña, pero tiene sus buenos momentos. A veces él se ríe de sus chistes o la trata como a una igual, ¿Chester es capaz de dejar ir esa perspectiva que tiene de ella? 

—Iré a dar un paseo, volveré a tiempo para prepararme y nos iremos juntos. —Dijo MC. 

—¿Necesitas que te acompañe? 

—No te preocupes, queridísimo Chester, será una visita rápida a la biblioteca cercana. 

De acuerdo, eso es mentira. 

¡Sin juzgar! Es que ella no puede ir a El Caldero Chorreante sin que Chester esté insistiéndole en cobrar por sus servicios, ¿por qué quitarles dinero a personas amables? Ellos están allí para disfrutar un espectáculo y MC puede dárselos. Félix solía verla cantar un par de veces, aunque él juró guardar el secreto ante todo el mundo, y esas visitas se vieron disminuidas debido al ajetreo en el trabajo. 

A ella le gusta esto, volver a vestirse con muchos colores y sentir que nada en su personalidad ha cambiado. Es uno de sus temores más grandes, perder su esencia única. ¿Qué hará si las clases de Chester la transforman en la clase de mujer que siempre odió? Si Félix está de acuerdo, ¿por qué detenerse? Es feliz bailando, cantando, usando zapatillas con cordones llenos de brillo plateado. 

Desde el escenario ve a un Tom entusiasmado, aplaudiendo junto con el público, hoy ella no se toma las cosas con calma. Es mejor derrochar energía, quitarse el estrés de las celebraciones despampanantes, borrar los rencores a una sociedad de clase alta. MC sigue cantando sobre amor y conquistas, aunque su mente está pensando en los golpes de su padre. 

Ella lo verá en la reunión, eso está claro y es una verdad inevitable. Los padres de MC nunca se pierden ningún tipo de celebración, la verán allí con Félix y Chester, la juzgarán como siempre lo han hecho. De hecho, es sorprende que Claudette no le haya escrito nada respecto a la nota en el periódico. Sólo el padre de MC es quien reaccionó, aunque después haya ignorado todos los demás avances que ella hizo en el control de su propia vida. 

—Te ves decaída, mi niña. —Dijo Tom cuando ella se acercó a la barra de bebidas. 

—Estaba pensando en mi padre. 

—Ese viejo loco, ¿te está dando problemas otra vez? 

—No es eso, es que tendré que verlo en una reunión. 

—¿Una reunión? ¿Te refieres a esa cosa de familias sangre pura? ¿Desde cuándo asistes a esa clase de eventos? 

MC embozó una sonrisa tímida, las mejillas se le tiñeron de color rosa. 

—Ya veo, se trata de un muchacho. —Dedujo Tom. —¿Es ese chico con el que siempre andas? 

—¿Chester? Oh no, es mi jefe y mi amigo. 

—Curioso, juraría que de él se trata todo esto. 

—Si fuera por él entonces yo no podría pisar este lugar. —Comentó MC, haciendo un mohín con los labios. —Chester puede llegar a ser muy restrictivo. 

—Las relaciones suelen ser así. 

—Tom, ya te dije que él no es mi novio. 

—Lo sé, lo sé, sólo digo que si Chester te ama entonces no tendría que impedirte hacer todo lo que a ti te gusta. 

El regreso a casa es incómodo, MC añora las faldas con tul y ponerse todo lo que quiera sin que deba ser juzgada por ello. Veamos, Chester es quien da esas opiniones sobre MC, nunca se pierde una oportunidad para recordarle cómo es que debería comportarse. ¿Cómo no hacerle caso? Es como si el café de esos ojos mantuviera a MC alerta y despierta. 

Chester debe estar arreglándose en la habitación, MC sabe que la está esperando un vestido elegante y sofisticado. Excepto que todavía persiste esa extraña sensación, como si ella se sintiera inconforme por estar cambiando. Quizás la siguiente acción de MC sea irresponsable, ¿por qué está haciendo esto? Ella no lo sabe, aunque en su corazón parezca una buena idea. 

Todavía hay una reserva de tela rosa y dos horas antes de que ella tenga que salir en compañía de Chester. Es hora de cambiar los planes establecidos, tiene su varita la mano y una profunda convicción respecto a cómo se presentará en la reunión. MC toma tijeras y una aguja; si Chester supiera lo que está a punto de hacer... No, tiene que concentrarse. 

La tarea de MC concluye en una superposición de tules en color rosa, escote pronunciado, holanes que asientan el romanticismo, mangas abullonadas y dos sublimes cintas delgadas que se amarran en la parte delantera. Aunque, claro, la mejor parte es el estampado: El vestido fue adornado con un estampado de fresas. 

Ahora sí que se siente como ella misma, a Félix puede gustarle. ¿Qué más da lo que opinen los demás? Esta es una prenda preciosa y es suya, MC puede experimentar un aire de reconocimiento. Además, sus zapatos cerrados con punta redondeada son perfectos, parecen los que usaría una bailarina. 

—¡MC! ¡Ya tenemos que irnos! 

Chester se acomodó el cuello de la camisa, parecía que la corbata estaba empeñada en asfixiarlo. ¿Esto es su culpa o sólo está siendo consumido por los nervios ilógicos? No hay mucho que deba preocuparle, estarán bien, él estará bien incluso mientras ve a MC pasar tiempo con otro hombre. 

—¿Qué estás usando? —Cuestionó Chester espantado. —Ese no es el vestido que te dejé arriba de la cama. 

—No, es mejor. 

—Olvídalo, regresa a tu habitación y vístete apropiadamente. 

—Esto es lo que quiero usar. 

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso olvidas que los padres de Félix estarán allí? No sólo ellos, estoy hablando de muchas influyentes familias de sangre pura. 

—Quiero usar esto. —Insistió MC, tomando el abrigo que colgaba cerca de la entrada. —Deja de estresarte, iremos a una fiesta. 

Chester se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, esa es una señal del desastre inminente. No es como si ella se viera fea, le agrada la vestimenta, pero teme por la seguridad de su amiga. Ella cree que el mundo se adaptará a sus convicciones, la sociedad de clase alta va a destruirla por ser diferente. 

Aunque, existe la posibilidad de que ella sólo haga esto para llamar la atención de Félix. Esa es la clase de acción esperable, según Chester. Es complicado, todo de admirar a esa chica desde un pedestal lejano. A pesar del sexo desenfrenado, se puede decir que ella sigue manteniendo una relación de estricta amistad melosa. No sería tan malo si no fuera porque él espera obtener un poco más. 

Ese escote es pronunciado. 

Ni siquiera lo pienses, Chester Davies. 

En la entrada de la mansión Rosier, MC no espera un segundo más antes de bajar a toda prisa y correr a los brazos de Félix. Él la levanta unos centímetros sobre el suelo y juntos dan varias vueltas en el lugar, Chester se acerca esperando que nadie note su expresión de pesar. Ellos se ven bien juntos, felices, eso lo hace peor. 

—¿Qué traes puesto? —Preguntó Félix con una risa suave. 

—Es mi vestido nuevo, yo lo hice, ¿te gusta? 

—Es bastante peculiar, te ves hermosa. —Halagó Félix, besándola con cariño. 

—Sé que no es la prenda ideal para una reunión con tu familia y todos los miembros de la alta sociedad... —Comentó MC. 

—No te preocupes por eso, muchas mujeres desearían verse como tú. 

Chester hizo una mueca, ¿por qué él tiene que verse como el bueno de la película? Después de todo, las críticas hacia la vestimenta de MC sólo fueron por mera protección y sin ningún atisbo de maldad. Si sigue así entonces él podría llegar a desarrollar sentimientos de rencor hacia Félix, un escenario nada ideal para ninguno. 

En silencio, Chester sigue a la feliz pareja hasta los jardines. Hay música en vivo, una pista de baile que sólo ocupan los niños valientes y la decoración lo lleva a los recuerdos de un verano que él nunca atravesó. Lo conveniente es pasar desapercibido, a nadie le interesa ser el foco de miradas indiscretas. 

En ese ambiente, con las copas llenas de champagne, las vestimentas elegantes, el sol en alto que las mujeres snobs intentan evitar con sombreros gigantes, Chester recuerda a Sara. A ella solían gustarle esas cosas, en especial los postres que preparaban los elfos. Su antigua novia tiene ciertas características que le recuerdan a MC, pero las diferencias son connotativas. Sara era elegante, centrada, muy inteligente, sabía divertirse con referencias a la cultura popular. 

—¿Quieres bailar conmigo? —Preguntó MC. —No es un vals, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. 

—Mi especialidad son los bailes lentos. —Respondió Chester, escapando de los atrapantes pensamientos. 

—Eso puede cambiar ahora. 

Está bien, nadie les presta atención. Félix está distraído con uno de los invitados, presentándose formalmente, Chester duda de que su mejor amigo le haga una escena de celos. Es complicado preocuparse por lo superficial cuando su compañera de baile está agitando ese vestido con estampado de fresas. 

Ella es hermosa. 

¿Por qué Chester está decidido en corromperla? ¿Qué es lo que busca? ¿Es imposible sólo tomarla y besarla frente a todas esas personas? MC es un rayo de sol, una hipnótica fantasía despreocupada cuya energía él necesita para vivir. Pareciera que la música se adecua a ella, alegre, animada, el contraste entre tantos rostros que se muestran serios por orgullo. 

MC se divierte, Chester sonríe sin poder evitarlo. Ella estira sus manos y toma las del chico, lo está ayudando a dar un par de vueltas. ¿En serio es posible tener esta clase de relación sin caer en los conflictos tontos? La música termina, MC arrastra a su amigo hacia una mesa redonda sin gente que les ofrece buena privacidad, Chester olvida la existencia de Félix. 

—Y ahí están mis padres. —Dijo MC con cierto desdén, Chester no recuerda haberla escuchado hablar de esa manera tan ruda. 

—Están hablando con Isadora Rosier, puede ser una buena señal. 

—O no, es probable que me estén ofreciendo como si yo fuera un espécimen más de un ganado. 

MC desvía la mirada, intentando recomponer el estado de alegría. Chester perdió de vista a Félix, la fiesta debe estar consumiéndolo por completo, ¿Por qué su mejor amigo se deja usar de esa manera? Ser un Rosier debe ser un castigo sin lados positivos, él recuerda cada queja y mala mirada cuando se refiere a sus padres. 

—Este lugar no es tan malo. —Comentó MC, balanceando sus piernas en la silla. 

—Te presento tu nueva vida. —Dijo Chester sintiendo que cada palabra es un puñal en el estómago. 

—Estás hablando antes de tiempo... 

—¿Ahora estás dudando sobre tus avances? 

—Claro que no, ¡me siento más segura que nunca! Y eso es gracias a ti. 

Un par de niños corren por la pista de baile, un elfo doméstico intenta calmarlos sin mucho éxito. Algunos padres miran la escena con desdén. 

—Cuando era niña, tenía unas calcetas blancas con moños. —Comentó MC, la mirada dejó de distinguir un punto fijo. —Mi madre me las compró, nunca supe dónde, pero me encantaban. 

—Calcetas con moños, ¿por qué no me sorprende? 

—Y en el centro del moño había un diminuto diamante de fantasía, me hacía sentir especial e importante. 

—Las mujeres y las joyas... 

—¿Tú tenías algo que te hacía sentir así? Cuando eras niño. 

Chester suspiró, nunca pensó en eso. ¿Algún objeto de la infancia que lo hiciera sentir bien? ¿Qué puede ser? Sólo MC es capaz de ponerlo a pensar en el pasado, aunque no es tan malo. Él tenía una familia normal y sus juguetes cumplían con el parámetro de lo ordinario, excepto que... Por supuesto, había algo. 

—Mi tío Roger tenía un sombrero feo. —Recordó Chester. —Siempre te contaba una historia sin sentido y luego te daba su sombrero si creía que pusiste suficiente atención; nombraron a mi hermano menor en honor a mi tío. 

—Recuerdo a Roger, entró a Hogwarts cuando tú terminaste de estudiar. 

—Al menos no le está haciendo perder puntos a Ravenclaw. 

MC suelta una risa libre, la clase de carcajada que ella nunca se esfuerza en ocultar. Chester sonríe, negando con la cabeza, él puede provocar esa clase de sensaciones. Ahora él se pregunta cómo logró ignorar soberanamente a MC cuando compartían los mismos pasillos en Hogwarts, lo único que hacía con ella era decirle que debía representar adecuadamente a Ravenclaw. ¿Eso es lo que falló en la relación? ¿Félix llegó e hizo un mejor trabajo? 

No, otra vez los celos y el arrepentimiento. Chester se dijo a sí mismo que se negaba a seguir dándole cuerda a esas imposibles fantasías románticas, ¿por qué es tan difícil de entender? Ellos están mejor así, distanciados y manteniendo una relación profesional. ¿Por qué necesita a MC como una novia? Por favor, eso es ridículo. Él no puede tenerla de esa manera... 

Pero sí de un modo completamente diferente y prohibido. 

—Ven conmigo. —Ordenó Chester. 

Chester da las gracias por recordar el camino hacia los establos, la idea estuvo en su cabeza desde que escuchó los primeros resoplidos de los caballos. ¿Qué podían perder? Por supuesto, existía la posibilidad de que MC sea descubierta en un escenario poco favorecedor y -siendo sincero- a él le importa un comino. El establo vacío es perfecto y Chester necesita apartar cualquier pensamiento romántico de su mente. 

—Quítate el vestido. 

—¿Cómo? ¿Ahora? Pero no estamos en casa, alguien podría llegar y... 

—¿No te dije que esta sería tu nueva vida? Ábrete a los escenarios impensables, todavía tienes mucho que aprender. 

Es una tarea excesivamente ardua para MC tener que negarse, es cierto que aprendió mucho sobre su propio cuerpo y las reacciones que conlleva ser dominada de esa manera. Sin más preámbulo, ella encuentra seguridad en las ordenes de Chester a sabiendas de que él nunca permitiría que algo malo le pasara. Él es un buen maestro, uno bastante distante, así que tiene que confiar. 

MC doblo el vestido en sus manos, colgándolo con cuidado en un gancho cercano. Con una suavidad innata, Chester dirige a la chica hacia una de las paredes cercanas, Chester se encargó de que las manos de MC permanecieran apoyadas en la estructura y que las delgadas piernas estuvieran separadas. 

Chester tomó una de las fustas para caballos, pasando el cuero por la piel en las piernas de MC hasta subir lentamente sobre la abertura del coño vestido. Es mejor dejarla en ropa interior, probablemente esa falta de contacto extra la empuje hacia la locura. MC suspiró impaciente, ¿qué es lo que él le había hecho? ¿en qué la convirtió? ¿Ese es otro de los cambios que ella intenta evitar a toda costa? 

El primer golpe llegó, MC tiró la espalda hacia abajo y su trasero quedó expuesto más que antes. Los golpes no son molestos o excesivamente dolorosos, crean cosquillas interesantes en las partes bajas de la chica y la vergüenza por sus reacciones es inevitable. Chester sigue azotándola, ¿es esto lo que realmente él quiere y necesita? ¿Por qué percibe la lejanía en su relación imposible? Porque ella no puede ser suya, pertenece a otro hombre, ¿esto es todo lo que puede hacer para cambiarlo? 

¿Significa algo que ella lo disfrute o es una reacción natural del cuerpo femenino? Porque todo en MC es normal cuando el sexo termina, no lo mira con odio u asco. Incluso ahora ella agradece incoherentemente cuando Chester presiona la punta de la fusta sobre la humedad acumulada. Él la estaría llenando y estirando como tantas veces lo ha hecho, trabajando de adentro hacia afuera en la mujer entregada, empujando hacia el fondo. 

Mierda, MC es hermosa, ella está hecha para él y permanecer juntos es el único final que esta historia debería tener. 

—Bien, eso es todo. —Dijo Chester, recuperando el aire por el esfuerzo. 

—¿Cómo? Pero... Yo... —MC voltea a verlo, está apretando las piernas y ni siquiera piensa en tomar el vestido. 

—¿Qué sucede? 

—Es que... Tengo un... 

—Oh, ¿quieres más? 

Eso es excelente e interesante, ¿ella está pidiendo por más? Tal parece que MC se está rindiendo ante los impulsos primitivos del cuerpo excitado, ¿acaso él no es la clase de hombre que existe para satisfacer cualquier deseo? Es por eso que Chester la besa como si ella ya le perteneciera, reclamando esos labios, recorriendo las zonas favoritas de la chica. 

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —Preguntó Chester, introduciendo la mano en las bragas empapadas de su amante. —Ya estás empapada, ¿esto es para mí o para él? 

Es una pregunta peligrosa, Chester debería retractarse y pelear contra el impulso de ir mucho más allá. MC está temblando de éxtasis, cerrando los ojos conforme un suspiro de placer se escapa de esos tiernos labios. Chester aumenta la estimulación, al diablo con los riesgos. 

—Así no es como practicamos esto, ¿esto es para mí o para Félix? 

—Es... Esto es suyo, Señor Davies... 

—¿Qué es mío? 

—Yo, mi placer, mi... Mi... 

—Tú puedes, aquí sólo estamos nosotros dos. —Murmuró Chester con cariño, besando varias veces el cuello de la chica. 

—Mi coño mojado es suyo, Señor Davies. 

—Esa es mi linda aprendiz, preciosa y obediente. —Halagó el hombre, sonriendo cuando siente que ella lo está apretando de más. 

Chester mueve sus dedos con apremio, utilizando el pulgar para ejercer presión sobre el clítoris. El placer consume a MC hasta que las piernas le tiemblan y sus manos toman los hombros del hombre alto, los sonidos indecorosos no se detienen hasta unos momentos después cuando ella cierra sus ojos y echa la cabeza hacia atrás. 

MC no puede recordar desde cuándo Chester se comporta tan dulce con ella durante el sexo, susurrándole cosas como la buena chica que es y que todo estará bien. A ella no le molesta, es agradable recibir un poco de cariño de la persona que siempre le está recalcando sus errores. Aunque presiente que hay algo diferente, como si esos besos guardaran un significado oculto que ambos temen descubrir. 

Sin embargo, si tenemos que ser sinceros, ella es quien teme interpretar ese mensaje entre líneas. 

Están de regreso con el público, MC borró cualquier posible marca con la varita. Eso definitivamente puede significar algo, ¿algo malo? ¿o ella sólo quiere evitar la vergüenza de una brisa levantándole el vestido? Chester necesita respuestas, una señal, lo que sea. 

—Chester, mira... ¡Limonada rosa! —Festejó MC con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. 

—Por Merlín, no tienes remedio... 

—MC, ¿te molesta si te pido que me acompañes? —Preguntó Félix, acercándose a ellos. 

La chica no se hizo de rogar, la interrupción molestó a Chester más de lo que le gustaría. Ella siguió a su enamorado a través de los arbustos de rosas, ignorando totalmente que su jefe estaba muy cerca para espiarlos. MC estaba demasiado concentrada en analizar el insólito nerviosismo de Félix, ¿qué podía tenerlo tan ocupado? 

—De acuerdo, yo... Pensé que esto se vería bien. —Balbuceó Félix, entregándole a su acompañante una caja forrada en terciopelo de lujo. 

MC se quedó sin palabras, esa caja parecía sacada de sus mejores sueños. Parecía la clase de paquete que contiene un anillo de boda, aunque esa era una probabilidad lejana. Todavía era muy pronto para decir que ellos son novios, ¿qué la hace pensar que Félix le pedirá casamiento en un momento así? Con las manos temblando, MC abre el obsequio. 

—Oh, Félix... ¿Esto es para mí? 

Sí, es sólo un humilde collar con un dije de corazón. ¡Es perfecto! Es un gesto precioso, la clase de regalo que la hacía soñar en Hogwarts. MC puede verse a sí misma, mordisqueando una pluma en el escritorio que se encuentra en el salón de pociones, pensando en el rostro de Félix y en las palabras dulces que él podría decirle. Ahora tiene que contener las lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojos, el sentimentalismo puede verse exagerado. 

—Temía que no te gustara. —Dijo Félix apenado. 

—¡Me encanta! ¿Me ayudas a ponérmelo? Quiero que todos lo vean. 

Chester refunfuñó, ¡es un collar! Él puede darle esas calcetas blancas con moños, es hasta capaz de fabricarlas con sus propias manos. Quizás eso es lo que él hará en cuanto esa fiesta termine, comprar tela y aprender a usar una aguja sin pincharse. Oh, ellos se están besando. Será mejor que Chester regrese a la fiesta si no quiere sufrir de ese calor desagradable en la boca del estómago. 

Los únicos que volvieron a la animada reunión fueron Félix y Chester, MC se quedó en los jardines con la excusa de que deseaba refrescarse. La verdad era que ella buscaba a un espía entre los arbustos, pudo sentir una mirada ardiendo en su nuca cuando daba un paseo con su enamorado. ¿Quién podía ser? ¿Quién estaría tan loco para perseguirla? 

—Lindo collar. 

MC suelta un respingo, ahí está la respuesta: Daphne Greengrass. Esto no puede ser bueno, ¿en dónde está Chester? No, ella debería poder hacerles frente a los abusones. Es una idea bonita, sólo hay que ignorar que MC siempre ha agachado la cabeza cuando cualquier persona era cruel con ella. Podría decirse que se convirtió en una mala costumbre. 

—Gracias. —Respondió MC con cautela. 

—¿Sabes en dónde se vería mejor esa preciosa baratija? 

—Me inclino a pensar que la única opción válida es que este collar esté alrededor de tu cuello. 

—Cerca, pero no... —Daphne sonrió, enredando su dedo en el colgante. —Este regalo tan bonito pertenece a la suciedad, igual que tú. 

Daphne arrancó el collar con fuerza, MC se llevó las manos al cuello y corrió detrás de la mujer que se alejaba agitando su objeto robado. La elegante Greengrass no se detuvo hasta que llegó a una zona descuidada del jardín, los caballos de la familia Rosier solían ser llevados a pasear por allí cuando los preparaban para ocasiones iguales a esta. La mezcla de barro húmedo y espeso era perfecta, así que ella lanzó el collar hacia el lodo. 

MC no lo pensó, le importaba poco mantener la limpieza de los tiernos zapatos. Necesitaba recuperar el regalo de Félix, pero Daphne parecía divertirse con hacerla correr de un lado a otro en el lodo debido a que controlaba la movilidad del collar con la varita. Sólo cuando se cansó es que Daphne decidió dejar a su víctima en paz, ella ya se veía patética con toda la mugre arruinando el cuerpo y el vestido feo de MC. 

Con el collar de Félix de regreso a donde pertenecía, MC intentó limpiarse sin obtener resultados favorables. El lado positivo es que, con vestido elegante o no, Daphne habría arruinado su día de cualquier manera. ¿Qué es lo que ella debería hacer? ¿Esconderse y esperar a que todo termine? Chester y Félix notarán su ausencia. Tal vez logre resolver la situación actual si logra escabullirse a uno de los baños de la mansión. 

De un árbol a otro, MC se oculta y revisa el ambiente de la fiesta. ¿En dónde se metió Chester? Él puede ayudarla sin importar que tan enojado esté, es su única esperanza. Pan y queso, ¡él está hablando con Daphne! Aunque parece poco interesado, ¿acaso esa horrible mujer está intentando apartarlo de MC? Es una posibilidad horrenda. 

—Vaya, acabo de tener un déja vu. 

—¡Félix! Puedo explicarlo. 

—Seguramente sí, ¿necesitas entrar para limpiarte? Temo que serás una llamada de atención para el resto de los invitados. 

—Puedo esconderme hasta que la fiesta termine... O podemos desviar la atención aún más 

MC no lo pensó, arrastró a Félix hacia el charco de suciedad que la atrapó y lo empujó directamente. El hombre abrió los ojos como platos, dejando en claro que esa había sido una de sus últimas opciones. Félix soltó un gemido lastimero, sin hacer muchos intentos por levantarse. 

—MC, estos zapatos son nuevos... —Se quejó Félix. 

—Este vestido también lo es y Daphne se encargó de arruinarlo. 

—Espera, ¿Daphne te hizo esto? 

—Olvídalo, ahora los dos nos vemos horribles. 

—Sí, ¡pero igualmente me las vas a pagar! —Amenazó Félix, tomando un puñado del barro y arrojándolo a la cabeza de la chica. —Oh Merlín, mis más sinceras disculpas, eso fue tan inapropiado, te ayudaré a... 

Ella no lo dejó terminar, le devolvió el ataque y la guerra comenzó. Una parte de Félix querría correr de regreso a la mansión, pero su impulso de diversión ganó esa batalla interna. ¡Jamás había hecho algo parecido! Los padres del chico nunca le permitieron abandonar su fachada impecable, así que Félix se estaba divirtiendo como nunca. 

—Sácate los zapatos. —Animó MC. —Me lo agradecerás. 

Lejos del barro, MC le demostró a su compañero los beneficios de caminar descalzo sobre el césped fresco. Beneficios que él no entendía del todo, pero tampoco se negaba a la idea. Son escasas las gracias que Félix quiere darle a su amiga, en dos minutos acaba de vivir lo que nunca pudo hacer en su infancia. 

Félix extendió su mano, instado a la chica de tomarla. En un parpadeo terminaron dentro de uno de los innumerables pasillos de la mansión, él le indicó el camino hacia uno de los grandes baños. Por alguna razón desconocida, MC sentía que esta era una acción muy íntima. Él buscando toallas, recogiendo jabones de diferentes colores, preparándole un baño con perfumes... 

—Creo que sólo necesitaba una limpieza rápida. —Comentó MC avergonzada. 

—Me gusta la idea de cuidar de ti, déjame aprovechar la oportunidad. —Respondió Félix, guiñándole un ojo. —Yo me limpiaré rápido y te estaré esperando afuera con tu vestido limpio. 

Sí, él tiene razón. ¿Qué es lo que ella pierde por aceptar el tierno gesto? Quizás ocurra aquello para lo que tanto ha practicado... ¡Las calcetas de Merlín! ¿En qué estás pensando, MC? Félix no es esa clase hombre, aunque podría averiguarlo... ¡No! ¡Esto es culpa de Chester! Él definitivamente perjudicó la inocencia de MC. 

Será un baño rápido, limpiar el olor a tierra mojada y luego ella regresará con Félix. El agua caliente se experimenta como un placer prohibido, en especial con esas burbujas mágicas que desprenden los más deliciosos aromas. MC se concentra en ser rápida, no puede permitir que los demás noten su ausencia y darle a Daphne más razones para burlarse. 

Secándose el cabello frente al espejo, MC percibe un cosquilleo en su pie descalzo. Mira hacia abajo y suelta un alarido, ¡detesta las arañas! ¡esos insectos tenebrosos! Ella se cubre el cuerpo desnudo con la toalla cuando Félix entra al cuarto de baño con una profunda preocupación, MC atina a esconderse detrás del cuerpo masculino para protegerse. 

—Merlín y Morgana. —Suspiró Félix con los ojos como platos, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral cuando la chica lo abraza por detrás. 

—¡Se está moviendo! ¡La araña se está moviendo! —Chilló MC, aferrando su agarre. 

—Modales, Rosier, recuerda tus modales. —Se susurró Félix a sí mismo, nervioso por la cercanía prohibida. —Ve a la habitación de al lado y yo me encargaré de este problema. 

Oh, tal vez ella se excedió un poco. ¿Importa en realidad? A veces el miedo orilla a MC a actuar sin pensar, igual que hace unos segundos. Ella pudo darle una mala impresión a Félix con todo eso de abrazarlo desnuda y mojada, ¡fue un accidente! ¡Esa araña casi la mata! Es mejor que se vista rápido, el vestido y los zapatos se ven como nuevos. 

—Lamento eso. —Dijo MC rápidamente en cuanto su amigo entró al cuarto. —Pudo verse muy inapropiado y yo no... Quiero decir, no es como si no me gustaras de esa manera... Me refiero a que... Bueno, nosotros no somos nada muy... ¿Específico? ¿Oficial? Estoy balbuceando, lo lamento. 

—Está bien, lo importante es que estamos limpios y evitamos un posible regaño. 

—¿Quieres un beso de disculpas? 

—Jamás me niego a un beso de disculpa. 

Chester vagó por los pasillos de la mansión, alejándose de la fiesta. Había perdido de vista a MC, seguro Félix se preguntará en dónde estará su enamorada. Es decir, no es como si Chester estuviera tan preocupado e interesado en el paradero de esa chica, ¿por qué debería importarle? Claro, ella es su asistente, la búsqueda es por intereses laborales. 

—¿Ya te dije lo mucho que me gusta ese vestido tuyo? 

Correcto, esa es la voz de Félix. Chester se acerca con curiosidad a la puerta entreabierta, escuchando risas y los sonidos inconfundibles de besos bromitas. MC está ahí, ¿eso es una decepción? ¿Por qué lo sería? Ellos son una pareja de enamorados que se está conociendo y tienen un par de citas, es normal encontrarlos en esa situación: Recostados sobre la enorme cama, con Félix sobre el cuerpo de la chica y con los rostros a milímetros de dolorosa distancia. 

—¿Hay algo más que te guste de mí? —Preguntó MC con una sonrisa. 

—Eres una caja de sorpresas, nunca sé que esperar de ti. —Respondió Félix con suavidad. —Caí ante una falsa idea de ti, creyendo que te conocía y... Me dejaste sin palabras, tuve que replantearme todo lo que conocía sobre las mujeres de la alta sociedad. 

—Las mujeres de la alta sociedad no se divierten. 

—Las mujeres de la alta sociedad no me hacen sentir lo que tú me provocas. —Susurró Félix antes de besarla, disfrutando cada segundo del contacto. 

Oh no, los celos. Chester otra vez está luchando con los celos, ¡Félix debería tener prohibido besarla de esa manera! Él tiene que hacer algo al respecto, impedir que sigan compartiendo ese amor, ¿a qué debe recurrir? Interrumpir sin más se verá muy obvio, corre el riesgo de que MC se enoje con él y eso es peor. Chester regresa a la reunión, fingiendo que no ha visto nada, pensando en qué es lo que debe hacer. 

—Davies, ¿has visto a mi inútil hija? 

La pregunta sin rodeos del padre de MC dejó al chico casi sin habla, ¿cómo se atreve ese hombre a hablar así de ella? El mismo idiota que la golpeó y menospreció la relación que MC intenta tener con Félix, ¡él la llamó puta! Chester resopla, desinteresado en pelear. 

—No lo sé, ella debe estar con Félix Rosier. 

Chester se aleja, tensando la mandíbula. De algún modo tiene que alejar a MC de esa familia tóxica que sólo está para lastimarla, ¿acaso él debe fugarse con ella? Otra fantasía divertida, es tan tonto pensar así. Aunque, él quizás pueda vivir un poco más en el mundo de los sueños. Imaginar lo imposible y hacerlo suyo. 

Un grito, es MC. Chester se siente mareado cuando el padre de MC está arrastrando a la chica del cabello y Félix intenta defenderla a los gritos. El revuelo está llamando la atención de las personas, inician los murmullos, Isadora se acerca para entender por qué la fiesta está siendo arruinada ante sus propios ojos. 

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —Cuestionó Isadora. 

—¡Dile lo que estabas por hacer, MC! —Gritó el hombre, tirando a su hija al suelo. —¡Dile lo bien que Félix Rosier representa a su familia! 

—¡Esto es innecesario! —Exclamó Félix, inclinándose para consolar a la chica. —Asumo la responsabilidad de mis acciones, pero MC tiene que quedar fuera de esto, 

—¿Ahora que hiciste? —Preguntó Nathaniel, acercándose a la pelea. 

—¡Atrapé a tu hijo intentando tocar a mi hija! 

—No es cierto, Félix nunca haría eso. —Lloriqueó MC. —Es un malentendido, nosotros jamás... 

—Por supuesto que Félix no lo haría, tú tuviste que incentivarlo. —Atacó Daphne, divirtiéndose con la situación. —¿Querías entregarle tu esencia a un hombre que ni siquiera es tu pareja? De seguro te divierte mancillar la reputación de esta honorable casa. 

—Te equivocas en dos cosas. —Dijo Félix con decisión, abrazando en tono protector a MC y desafiando a Daphne con la mirada. —Lo primero: esta casa no tiene nada de honorable, y lo segundo es... MC sí es mi novia, ella sí lo es. 

Mentira o no, Chester quería desmayarse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esas escenas sexuales 🥵 Espero que Merlín se apiade de mi alma.  
> Carajo, Daphne es una perra.  
> ¿Qué habrá pasado entre Félix y MC? ¿La declaración de Félix cambiará algo? ¡Pronto lo descubriremos!  
> Muchas gracias por leer y por el apoyo brindado en esta historia!


	13. Dar el gran paso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Con las familias de Félix y MC en conflicto, Chester planea dar un gran paso.  
> ¿Es una buena idea o él puede llegar a arrepentirse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé qué bicho me picó, pero aquí está el capítulo de hoy (?) Debe ser el sentimentalismo por terminar el spin-off :(  
> Espero que lo disfruten!

—Está bien, tranquila... 

Chester acarició la cabeza apoyada en su regazo, intentando calmar el dolor en el cuero cabelludo de MC después de que su bestial padre la haya arrastrado frente a todas esas personas. Ella seguía llorando, parecía temerosa y desamparada como un animal bajo la lluvia. MC debe seguir pensando en eso, en el revuelo que causó haberse quedado a solas con Félix y las consecuencias de haberse abierto para él. 

Se trató de un simple accidente, ¿por qué todos la miraron como si mintiera? Ella sabe lo que pasó, pero su palabra dejó de valer y Félix fue completamente ignorado en sus intentos por defenderla. Pobrecito, él realmente debe sentirse culpable. No es como si lo ocurrido fuera culpa de nadie, pero la mano de Félix estaba en el lugar incorrecto cuando Robert entró por la puerta y los descubrió. 

Sí, MC puede recordarlo perfectamente. 

“—Las mujeres de la alta sociedad no se divierten.” 

“—Las mujeres de la alta sociedad no me hacen sentir lo que tú me provocas.” 

Sólo era un beso, uno muy suave y excesivamente dulce. Félix la sostenía como si ella estuviese hecha de aire, sus manos la tomaban con delicadeza y no parecía tener intenciones de faltarle el respeto o cruzar un límite inapropiado. La mano del Auror estaba en la espalda de la chica y puede que esta situación no habría ocurrido si él se hubiese aguantado las ganas de provocarle cosquillas a su enamorada. 

—¡Félix! Deja de aprovecharte de mis puntos débiles. —Se quejó MC entre risas, intentando escaparse de los pellizcos juguetones. 

—¿Y a dónde crees que vas? 

Bien, ahí es cuando ocurrió el famoso incidente. Las manos de Félix se mueven por propia voluntad y obliga a la chica a sentarse en su regazo, tal vez la cercanía sea lo suficientemente mala, pero hay algo peor... Mucho peor. Una de las manos de Félix quedó debajo de lo esperado, su mano está sujetando el trasero de MC y sus dedos largas rozan la zona femenina oculta bajo las bragas. Ella da un respingo ante la caricia provocadora y Félix se queda paralizado, ¿qué debe hacer? ¿disculparse? ¿esperar una bofetada por esa invasión? Pero ahora él tiene una gran curiosidad, el interés que surge de los bajos instintos. 

Por supuesto, escasea el tiempo para que cualquiera de los dos logre formular un solo pensamiento coherente. Robert llega y el momento es interrumpido, esto realmente no tiene culpables y es cruel atosigar a una pareja de enamorados que acaba de descubrirse. Eso es lo que MC quiere pensar, aunque los pensamientos choquen uno con el otro. 

Porque existe una especie de verdad inevitable. 

—Soy una puta. —Murmuró MC. —Estoy sucia. 

—¿Qué? No, eso no es... No dejes que las tonterías de tu padre te afecten, ese hombre ni siquiera te conoce. 

—Dejé que Félix me tocara, tú también me tocas y yo lo disfruto. 

—¿Y eso está mal? ¿Estás cometiendo un delito? 

—Papá dice que... 

—Al diablo con lo que diga tu padre, es un idiota. 

MC se levantó para acomodarse correctamente en el regazo del chico, escondiendo el rostro lloroso en el hueco de su cuello. Chester atrajo el cuerpo tembloroso en un abrazo protector, ¿cómo es que esa diminuta chica lo hace sentir tan pequeño? Aunque la molestia sobre los imprudentes toqueteos de Félix llevó a Chester a casi perder la cabeza tuvo que contenerse para proteger los sentimientos de MC, en especial desde que Isadora Rosier se opuso a la relación y le prohibió acercarse a su hijo. 

La chica sorbió por la nariz, aclarándose la garganta para hablar. 

—No estoy bien, pero hoy no es para siempre. —Murmuró ella. —Voy a estar bien otra vez, en otro momento. 

—¿Qué te parece si preparo algo rico para los dos? Te dejaré lamer las cucharas. 

—Eres buen negociador. 

Merlín, si tan sólo esto pudiera ser eterno. Chester sabe que hay algo más que el sexo para esconder los sentimientos, son los momentos como este los que definen lo que él siente por MC. ¿Cómo evitar sentirse tan perdido? Es como si los sueños volaran hacia un callejón sin salida, chocando contra la pared de la realidad. 

Al día siguiente, MC despierta con relativa tranquilidad. Parece que alguien le dejó una rosa carmesí que ella tomó para aspirar el aroma, ¿qué podría significar? Debería preguntarle a Chester, él sabe todo de todas las cosas. Aunque eso puede esperar, ¿qué puede hacer ahora? ¿qué tal un paseo? Sí, le preguntará a su compañero de casa si desea recorrer la ciudad. 

—Buenos días. —Saludó MC, reuniéndose con su amigo. 

—Buenos días; ¿por qué te vistes elegante? Creí que regresarías a tu antiguo estilo, quiero decir... No puedes ver a Félix por la prohibición, se acabó. 

—La esperanza es lo último que se pierde. —Respondió MC con una sonrisa apenada. —Quizás pueda ver a Félix en secreto, lo resolveremos. 

—Si tú lo dices... 

Claro, ¿acaso Chester esperaba que fuera tan fácil? Conociendo a MC, estaba claro que ella no se rendiría después de tantos esfuerzos. Es admirable, sin duda alguna, pero poco conveniente para él. Tal vez es tiempo de que Chester haga una especie de movimiento, pasar tiempo con ella en un ámbito privado... No, ¿qué está diciendo? ¿Ellos dos juntos? Por favor, es una falta de respeto para los sentimientos de esa chica inocente. 

—Esta tarde estaré ocupado, ¿te molesta quedarte aquí sola? —Preguntó Chester. 

—Oh, había pensado en salir contigo. 

—Siempre puedo cancelar mi compromiso, quiero decir... Si lo que quieres es... 

—No, está bien. —Aseguró MC. —Haz lo que debas hacer, yo encontraré la manera de entretenerme. 

Es sencillo decirlo, la realidad es complicada. 

Las primeras dos horas resultaron aburridas como el infierno, MC preparó una tarta y limpió hasta el último rincón del departamento. Parecía que ninguna de sus acciones conducía a un destino fructífero, por lo que optó por dar un paseo y respirar aire fresco. Es interesante lo vacía que puede sentirse la vida sin Félix o Chester, aunque se niega a dejarse vencer por los malos. 

MC pasa frente a una vidriera y tiene que detenerse porque no reconoce el reflejo que le devuelve la mirada. ¿Es ella? Esa mujer bien vestida que camina con la espalda recta, ¿es realmente ella? Es diferente, sin duda alguna, pero... No es desagradable, es como mirar una versión mejorada de sí misma. ¿Es esto lo que el mundo quiere? ¿Así debe verse para encajar? Los tacones son lindos. 

Una mujer choca contra ella y las compras de la desconocida terminan en el piso. 

—Oh, ¡lo lamento tanto! —Se disculpó la mujer. 

—No se preocupe, yo la ayudaré a recoger todo. —Dijo MC, inclinándose para recoger las latas y bolsas sueltas. 

—Eres muy amable, parece que todavía hay personas de buen corazón. 

—Eso espero. —Comentó MC con una risa suave. —¿Está yendo de regreso a casa? Son demasiadas cosas, la ayudaré a cargar todo hasta allá. 

—¡Muchas gracias! No esperaba tener que comprar tanto, pero mis hijos están de visita y ansiaba prepararles algo especial. —Dijo la mujer, comenzando a caminar junto a MC. —Mi nombre es Rachel, es realmente un placer. 

—El placer es todo mío, soy MC; entonces, ¿todo esto es para sus hijos? 

—Dos apuestos hombrecitos, ¡es raro poder reunirlos! Mi hijo mayor trabaja demasiado, ¿los jóvenes cómo tú todavía salen a fiestas y se divierten? Siento que él es un caso peculiar, ni siquiera se ha conseguido una novia. 

—Debe darle un poco de tiempo, su hijo puede tener otros planes a futuro. 

Rachel resultó ser una compañía animada, ayudó a que MC olvidara los pensamientos negativos y disfrutara de un par de risas. Aun así, a veces la mente se le escapaba hacia esos futuros que solía imaginar cuando ella era una simple estudiante en Hogwarts. ¿De verdad esa posibilidad de tener hijos con Félix se arruinó por un fatídico error involuntario? 

—Esta es mi casa. —Indicó Rachel. —¿Me dejarías invitarte una taza de té? 

—¿Está segura? Quiero decir, usted tiene visitas y no me gustaría ser inoportuna. 

—¡Por favor! Le caerás bien a los muchachos. 

Era la clase de casa en la que MC habría querido vivir, sin tantas habitaciones y pasillos interminables. Hay luz llenando cada rincón y un perfume melancólico, MC carga las bolsas en tanto sigue las indicaciones de Rachel sobre la ubicación de la cocina. Sin pensar demasiado en cada uno de sus pasos, ella tropieza a causa de su tacón desbalanceado y cae hacia atrás sin dejar de abrazar la mercadería. 

Sin contar, por supuesto, que unos brazos la atraparían. 

—¿MC? 

—¿Roger? ¿Roger Davies? 

MC se incorpora, mirando al chico como si fuera un fantasma. Si él está allí entonces eso significa que no... Oh no, no, no puede ser posible. Pero los pasos a sus espaldas están a punto de confirmarle el peor de sus temores, ¿cómo le explicará a Chester que llegó a esa casa de casualidad? 

—¡Chester, ahí estás! ¿Por qué no ayudas a esta señorita a encontrar la cocina? —Dijo Rachel con una gran sonrisa. 

—La ayudaré a encontrar la salida. —Chester avanzó hasta MC con una sonrisa tensa. 

—¡Así no es cómo te eduqué, muchacho! Ella me ayudó y se tomará una taza de té con nosotros. 

—Ella es mi asistente. —Reveló Chester. —Esto es completamente inapropiado, no puedes invitarla a quedarse aquí. 

—A mí no me molesta la presencia de esta vieja amiga. —Comentó Roger, mirando a MC sugestivamente. 

En resumen, MC se quedó. 

Chester refunfuñó a más no poder, ¿es una maldita broma? Tiene que haber una puerta de escape, ¿por qué Roger sigue mirando a MC de esa manera? Maldito niño adolescente, ni siquiera tiene vello en las bolas. Bien, ha llegado el momento de conservar la calma, él puede cumplir una tarea tan sencilla dado el estrés laboral que acarrea con los años. 

—Oye, Ches-nut, ¿cómo conseguiste a esa asistente tan bonita? —Preguntó Roger en un susurro, dándole un codazo suave a su hermano mayor. 

—Obligación contractual, ella tiene ciertos deberes que cumplir y trabaja conmigo hasta que logre resolver esos asuntos. 

—Merlín, eres tan suertudo. —Halagó Roger con ojos soñadores. —Quiero decir, ¡mírala! ¿Viste esa sonrisa? No me molestaría verla todos los días en un escritorio. 

—Olvídalo, ella es mucho más grande que tú y tiene novio. 

¿Chester lo dice por Félix o por él mismo? Es arriesgado buscar una respuesta a esa pregunta. 

—Eso no es importante. —Dijo Roger, guiñándole un ojo. 

—Escucha, peste, lo único que te pido es que te abstengas de intentar cualquier cosa con ella. 

—Ches-nut, ¡ella me vuelve loco! Creo que tengo el derecho de seguir a mi corazón. 

—¿Es una broma? Ya te dije que MC tiene un novio, un gran novio, es una relación que lleva desde que era una niña. 

—No intentes engañarme, anciano decrepito, ella se mantuvo soltera porque se estaba reservando para Félix Rosier. 

—¿¡Y tú cómo sabes eso!? 

—Soy bueno escuchando a escondidas. 

—Disculpen. —Dijo MC, acercándose con un plato de galletas. —Rachel dice que el té está listo. 

Parecía una maldita prueba de fuego, ¿acaso Chester debía temer por la vida que conoce y las consecuencias de una familia charlatana? Él conoce a su madre, Rachel puede llegar a ser muy abierta con los desconocidos y los constantes coqueteos de Roger sólo lo sacarán de quicio. MC luce tranquila, pero eso podría tratarse de una fachada convincente. 

—Es una novedad escuchar que mi hijo tiene una asistente. —Dijo Rachel, llevándose una taza de té a los labios. —Por lo general, Chester es la clase de persona que trabaja en solitario. 

—Sí, tuve que adaptarme y aprender para cumplir con los estándares de su hijo. —Dijo MC con educación. 

—Chester puede llegar a ser muy amargado. —Comentó Roger. 

—Claro que no, sólo me gusta que todo esté hecho a mi manera. 

—Eso es ser amargado. 

—Chester se ha portado muy bien conmigo, no podría pedir un jefe mejor. —Dijo MC. —Me alegra haber terminado en la misma oficina que él. 

Chester apretó los labios para evitar sonreír de más, era agradable escuchar esa defensa. Lo ideal sería mantener la calma, ¿acaso él espera que toda su familia lo vea con esos ojos soñadores? Parecería un mal chiste, aún más teniendo en cuenta que él hizo lo imposible para sacarla de la casa. 

—¿Tienes novio, MC? —Preguntó Roger. 

—Yo... Bueno, me gustaría decir que sí, es una situación complicada. —Confesó ella. —Había planeado un futuro muy bonito con él, matrimonio y... 

—Matrimonio, ese sigue siendo un paso muy grande para ti. —Dijo Chester con cierta molestia ante los sueños de su asistente. —Quiero decir, ¿estás preparada para eso? ¿Siquiera lo conoces bien? 

—Claro que lo conozco, ¿por qué mejor no voy a buscar más galletas? 

—Quédate, todavía estoy intentando entender por qué persisten tus ilusiones ante... No comprendo esto que te estás haciendo a ti misma, ¿él alguna vez te ha hablado sobre querer comprometerse contigo? —Cuestionó Chester, los celos aumentaban cada vez más. 

—Conversaciones casuales, esto es todo, si nos casáramos entonces yo dejaría de trabajar en el Ministerio y... 

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Quién es él para decidir sobre tu futuro? 

—Chester, cálmate... —Dijo MC con una risa divertida. 

—Él sólo quiere... Él sólo quiere desviarte de tu trayectoria laboral, ¿piensas que un hombre así te merece? 

—Queridísimo Chester, no me ausentaría del trabajo de un día para el otro. —Aseguró MC. —Yo... No lo sé, buscaría a alguien más para que pueda reemplazarme y le enseñaré todo lo que necesita. 

—Mejor cambiemos de tema. —Refunfuñó Chester. —Estamos hablando de un futuro imposible. 

Chester sintió la mirada de su madre en todo el tiempo que permaneció allí junto a MC, daba gracias a que Roger sabía cómo desviar la atención de una conversación y sus payadas cooperaron a una resolución amigable del conflicto. ¿Acaso fue innecesario ese arranque de celos? ¿Cómo se atreve Félix a soñar más de lo que debería? Ella ni siquiera es su novia, a pesar de haber dicho lo contrario en la mansión y seguramente eso fue para que ambos pudiesen salvarse de un castigo que resultó inevitable. 

Los nervios le jugaron una mala pasada, Chester lo tiene en claro. Ahora está pensando en el peor de los escenarios, ¿es así cómo él planeaba presentar a MC a su madre? ¿En qué momento es que consideró esa posibilidad? Claro, Félix había salido de la ecuación gracias a la prohibición de Isadora y ahora él tenía todas las de ganar. Tiene que preguntarse a sí mismo: ¿Está dispuesto a dar el gran paso? ¿A pesar de pelear todos los días para negar esos sentimientos de amor? 

—Agradezco tu ayuda, cariño. —Dijo Rachel, despidiéndose de la pareja en la puerta. —Regresa cuando gustes, nos encantará recibirte más seguido. 

—A mí definitivamente me gustaría verte todos los días en casa. —Afirmó Roger. 

—Cállate, ¡ya nos vamos! ¡Adiós! —Exclamó Chester, llevándose a su asistente. 

—¿Todos en tu familia son tan amables? —Preguntó MC. —Ellos son tan dulces. 

—Lo dulce no tiene que ser tan dulce. 

—¡Oye! Deberían existir más personas como tu madre y tu hermano, de seguro tuviste una infancia feliz al estar rodeado de personas tan maravillosas. 

—Todas las infancias son felices si las comparas con la tuya; por cierto, no era necesario que emplearas todas las lecciones para tomar el té. 

—Oh, creo que fue involuntario. 

Chester caminó con las manos en los bolsillos, ¿es un momento así cuando das el gran paso? Caminando de regreso a casa, con la única persona que alegra tus días con una sonrisa, ¿ella será capaz de aceptar o se seguirá engañando sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos? Porque MC debería entender la clase de vida que le espera si se queda con él, más galletas con chocolate, más tardes de té, estar con personas amables que no la juzgan. 

—MC, ¿te gusta hablar conmigo? Me refiero a pasar esta clase de tiempo a mi lado. 

—Claro que me gusta. 

—El problema es que siempre eres amable con todos y no sé si sientes eso o no. 

—No lo digo por amabilidad, tú me agradas mucho. —Dijo MC con cariño. 

—Entonces debo decir que tú también me agradas. —Confesó Chester, sintiendo la garganta repentinamente seca. —¿Te gustaría viajar lejos conmigo? Para alejarte de estos problemas, olvidar todo este plan fallido con Félix y... No lo sé, pensé que podría ser divertido. 

—¿Viajar? ¿A dónde? 

—Esa será tu elección, no importa si es una de esas ciudades llenas de color y arcoíris que te dejan ciego, ¿aceptarías hacer un viaje así? 

—¿Qué dices, Chester? A pesar de que mi familia tiene dinero jamás tuve la oportunidad de ver el mundo, esos son sueños que una niña tiene cuando está sola en su habitación. 

Ella deja de hablar, a unos metros de la entrada logra ver a quién parece una mera ilusión. MC corre a los brazos de Félix, él la abraza como si su vida dependiera de ello y Chester no puede entender cómo es posible que esto ocurra en esos minutos tan privados. Aunque, hay un elemento llamativo, ambos están llorando y balbuceando torpemente. 

—Lo lamento, nunca quise que esto pasara. —Lloriqueó Félix. —Quise ir a verte en cuanto te fuiste, pero intenté tranquilizar a mis padres... Es mi culpa, jamás quise hacerte daño o faltarte el respeto. 

—Está bien, estás aquí y eso es lo que importa. —Dijo MC, acariciando el rostro del chico con profundo amor. —No tienes que disculparte por nada, fue un malentendido inocente. 

—Te amo, no quiero perderte, ¿puedes darme una oportunidad? Puedo demostrarles a mis padres que eres todo lo que necesito en mi vida, por favor. —Suplicó Félix. —Sé que esto puede ser muy apresurado, pero pensar en que podría perderte es... Nunca pensé que esto podría terminar así. 

No, esto está mal. Chester sabe que la propuesta de Félix es una locura, ¿él quiere devolverla a la cueva de los feroces lobos? ¿En serio cree que ese alocado plan puede funcionar? Por favor, está exponiendo a MC a un maltrato constante y a las provocaciones dañinas, ni siquiera ella en un millón o por todo el dinero del mundo aceptaría algo así. 

—No ha terminado. —Aseguró MC. —Hablaremos con nuestros padres y les demostraremos que esto es real, ¿de acuerdo? Te amo, Félix Rosier, te amo. 

¿Chester todavía puede dar el gran paso o ya es demasiado tarde?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De acuerdo, Chester, lo intentaste (?) Como podemos ver, MC ha aprendido y ahora está más sujeta a sus modales de señorita 💕  
> ¿Creen que Félix y MC puedan cambiar algo en su situación? 😬  
> ¿Cuánto aguantará Chester hasta que al fin explote?  
> Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	14. Adaptarse a la alta sociedad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El gran baile ha llegado, ese momento para el que Chester tanto ha practicado junto a MC.  
> La reunión promete mucho, Félix tiene todas sus esperanzas en luchar por su nuevo amor floreciente.  
> Algo es seguro: Esta noche habrá ganadores y perdedores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Había olvidado por completo modificar el límite de capítulos 😂😅 Al menos ahora saben que serán quince capítulos (o no? Ese es un debate que tendremos más adelante).  
> Espero que disfruten de esta nueva entrega, ¡estamos tan cerca del final!

El gran baile, ese evento que Chester intentaba evitar. 

Ahora la reunión llena de conflictos se alza sobre ellos como una verdad temerosa, lo bueno de la situación es que Chester puede bailar y bailar con MC en una práctica hogareña que debería ser interminable. Manos juntas, cuerpos a pocos centímetros, miradas sostenidas, es como si flotaran en medio de una tensión romántica. 

Esto es mejor que el sexo, principalmente porque esa actividad carnal se detuvo desde que Félix dijo que MC es su novia. Parecía que ella intentaba mantenerse fiel, un pensamiento entendible y trágico para Chester. Tal vez sea lo mejor, de a poco tendría que aprender a desprenderse de ella. 

—Creo que ya practicamos lo suficiente. —Comentó MC. 

—Habla por ti, bailar contigo me ayuda a relajarme. 

—Eso es una novedad, pensaba que yo sólo te daba dolores de cabeza. 

MC se acercó a la cocina, sirviéndose un vaso con agua. Ese gran baile la estaba sacando de sus casillas, ¿acaso no pueden desaparecer de la faz de la tierra y ausentarse? Cierto, se supone que los enfrentamientos son inevitables y es mejor que duela ahora a que duela después. ¿Por qué no vemos el lado positivo? Habrá comida, música, ellos podrían llegar a divertirse. 

Chester se acerca a la pensativa chica por detrás y la abraza. 

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó MC con una sonrisa. 

—También quiero agua, nada más que eso. 

—Te has comportado extraño últimamente. 

—¿Eso crees? 

—Eso parece. —Confirmó MC. —¿Me tienes lástima por lo que pasó con Félix? Ya te dije que lo resolveremos, el amor fuerte siempre prevalece. 

—Sí, definitivamente es eso... 

Siendo sincero, Chester rezaba todas las noches a Merlín para que la prohibición de Isadora y el mal humor de Robert impidieran esa relación. Está mal, es egoísta, pero... ¡Santísima trinidad! ¿Quién puede culparlo por soñar? Cada día que ella pasa lejos de Félix, es una oportunidad para Chester. 

—Ya es tarde, tengo que ir a casa. —Dijo MC, mirando el reloj. —No olvides tu antifaz porque todos en la fiesta deben tener uno. 

Oh, ¿olvidaron mencionar ese detalle? El gran baile será en el hogar de los padres de MC, ella tendrá que regresar a esa casa para servir de anfitriona. Debería estar nerviosa, pero sabe que esto es por Félix y por el futuro que tanto lleva anhelando desde que se enamoró. Así que ella despide a Chester con un abrazo de consuelo mutuo antes de desaparecer en un estallido, ¿saben qué sería genial? Desaparecer de la existencia para evitar ver a Robert y Claudette, ellos se van a comportar como una maldita pesadilla. 

MC intenta mostrarse fuerte conforme se acerca a esa estructura de malos recuerdos, los múltiples elfos domésticos se están encargando de las tareas de jardinería y debe haber muchos más limpiando hasta el último de los rincones. Robert está allí, supervisando con esa mirada que desprende honesto desdén hacia sus inferiores. La hija del hombre se acerca, ni siquiera disimula una sonrisa falsa. 

—Estoy aquí. —Dijo MC a modo de saludo. 

—Tu madre te está esperando en el salón de baile. 

Él no hizo el intento de mirar a su hija, MC sabe que su padre es un caso perdido. Ella saluda a los elfos conforme sube las escaleras hacia el salón indicado con anterioridad, esas leales criaturas fueron sus únicos amigos cuando los días se volvían oscuros. Tal vez luego pueda ponerse al día, saber si sus empleados han sido tratados con respeto cuando ella se fue. 

—¿Mamá? Papá dijo que me estabas esperando. 

—Ahí estás, tu tía Rosalinda vendrá a la fiesta y accedió a cantar un par de canciones para entretener al público. 

—¿Eso cómo me involucra? 

—Cantará su famoso tango, quiero que lo bailes con alguno de los invitados... Excepto Félix, por supuesto, creo que sus últimas acciones dejaron en claro que ese hombre no es de nuestra confianza. 

—Félix nunca me tocó, papá está exagerando porque le gusta llamar la atención. 

—No quiero escucharte, quédate aquí y comienza a practicar. —Ordenó Claudette. —Los elfos te llamarán cuando sea el momento de vestirte. 

MC se quedó sola, admirando la solitaria figura que le devuelve la mirada en los inmensos espejos que rodean la habitación. Al menos la tía Rosalinda estará en la fiesta, ella fue la maestra de música de su sobrina. MC lo recuerda bien, encerradas en su cuarto para las lecciones de guitarra y canto, ¿es posible regresar en el tiempo para disfrutar de esos añorados días? 

De acuerdo, concentración. 

El punto elemental del tango es conectarte con tu pareja, darle sus tiempos, preguntar y esperar la respuesta para poder bailar. El hombre propone, la mujer accede, es una especie de diálogo mudo con mensajes que sólo los participantes pueden interpretar. El tango no se trata de técnica sino del sentimiento de flotar por la invasión de la música, fluir en los brazos de tu compañero. 

Aunque ella sospecha que su padre lo hace para mostrar la mercadería: Una hija bien dotada, moviéndose al compás de un ritmo seductor. 

Pies juntos. 

Retroceso con el pie izquierdo. 

Sí, MC todavía lo tiene. Es sencillo cuando olvida en dónde está y lo que la espera afuera, aunque los pensamientos lleguen con la fuerza de una tormenta. ¿Quién es esa mujer que se mueve con tanta sofisticación? ¿Eso es lo que verá el público? ¿A Félix le gustará lo que ve? Ella está cambiando, puede sentirlo, como la transición de una oruga a una mariposa. 

Pies cruzados. 

Se reúnen ambos pies, el izquierdo se cruza sobre el otro. 

Puede que la mirada decepcionada de sus padres es lo que crea la fuerza en MC para dejarse llevar por la transformación inevitable de su personalidad, ¿cómo es que se dice? ¿adaptarse o morir? Es triste haber sido creada en esa verdad dolorosa, pero carece de opciones agradables a sus intereses. 

Pies juntos. 

Retroceso con el pie izquierdo. 

El hecho de que el tango sea una danza donde hombre y mujer bailan en completa cercanía, abre la imaginación a las fantasías moralmente cuestionables de los seres humanos. Generalmente, las mejores bailarinas saben dejarse llevar, aceptan la propuesta del hombre y recrean una danza con él. Esto lo favorece, el hombre no se ve limitado por su compañera y los movimientos adquieren una naturaleza convincente. 

Las horas pasan, los elfos están ajetreados por el inminente baile de máscaras. MC sigue encerrada en su habitación, nada de la decoración ha cambiado desde que abandonó esa casa para vivir por su cuenta. Allí persisten los dibujos, las muñecas, pomos de pintura seca. Es una representación de la persona que ella intenta rescatar del hoyo, aunque sea una salvación sin éxito. 

MC busca una caja de zapatos debajo de la cama, allí dentro hay una colección de cartas y notas que guardó a medida que avanzaba su educación en Hogwarts. Casi todas son de Félix, él tiene una forma de escribir tan elegante y suave, parecía mostrar respeto en cada letra curva. Ella sonríe, tomando uno de los escritos al azar. 

“Querida MC: Me sorprende ver que me has escrito tan pronto, ¿no fue apenas ayer que concluyeron mis estudios en Hogwarts? No tengo muchas novedades, ya que lo preguntas, pero intentaré mantenerte al tanto de mi nueva vida.” 

Era una lástima que Félix se hubiese involucrado tanto en el trabajo, ellos perdieron contacto con el pasar de los meses. Por muy enamorada que estuviese, MC no quería parecer una niña insoportable que suplica atención así que optó por mantenerse alejada. 

MC deja la carta, rebuscando entre más recuerdos. 

“MC, te estoy esperando en el salón de pociones. Tengo preparada una lección especial (¡sólo no te aproveches del fructífero conocimiento!)”. 

Oh sí, la poción de Amortentia. Félix insistió mucho en que ella no debía usar la poción con malas intenciones como venderla o manipular otros corazones, ¡si tan sólo él supiera! MC terminó con las mejillas rojas ese día, todo el salón estaba lleno de ese peculiar aroma varonil que el amor de su vida desprendía. 

Hay una nota arrugada en el fondo, una con letra distinta. 

“¡No puedo creer que hayas perdido puntos de Ravenclaw! ¡Es tu primer día aquí! Encuéntrame en la torre para que podamos tener una conversación al respecto.” 

Chester. 

Sí, el recuerdo permanece intacto. Aunque no fueron tan cercanos, parecía que esa extraña relación de poder persistía hasta la actualidad. MC está bien con eso, pero le gustaría que fuera mejor de lo que ya es. Hasta el momento son escasas las ocasiones en las que ella puede entenderse con Chester, sin discutir, con sinceridad, conociéndose mutuamente. Da la impresión de que, a veces, Chester ni siquiera quiere una amistad como ella espera. 

El collar de Félix sigue en el cuello de MC, lo toma con fuerza y cierra los ojos para darse fuerzas ante la noche que la espera. El vestido rojo que su madre le dejó la está esperando sobre la cama, con esa horrible abertura a un costado, ¿no es demasiado provocador para una señorita que debe proteger su esencia? Esencia que ya no existe gracias a Chester. 

La fiesta ya comenzó, ella sólo espera que Félix no sea repudiado por los demás invitados. 

Chester se acomodó el antifaz, ese maldito artefacto podía llegar a ser tan incómodo. ¿En dónde se metió MC? ¿Podrá reconocerla entre tantas máscaras? Sin duda alguna, MC de seguro usará un llamativo vestido con estampados de bananas o algo así. Al menos no está solo, Félix llegó junto a él para evitar ser el centro de atención. 

—Bien, ¿cuál es tu plan? —Preguntó Chester. —¿Irás a pedir la bendición de Robert y Claudette? 

—Algo así, pero prefiero mantenerlo en secreto. 

—Cruel, ¿temes que se lo cuente a tu falsa noviecita? 

—No es eso, las paredes tienen oídos. —Respondió Félix, frunciendo el ceño. —Prefiero manejarme con cuidado, mi relación con ella pende de un hilo. 

—¿Cuál relación? 

—En serio, ¿me vas a tratar así toda la noche? Dame un respiro y vayamos a beber. 

Sí, es posible que Chester esté siendo demasiado cruel. ¿Quién puede culparlo? Digerir todo esto de los sentimientos es complicado y él está atravesando por un arduo proceso de ignorar cualquier mariposa voladora en su estómago. 

—¿Esa no es Rosalinda? La cantante. —Indicó Félix, tomando una copa llena de la bandeja que volaba por el salón. 

—Eso explicaría muchas cosas. 

—MC puede estar cerca, pero es complicado distinguir cualquier rostro con las máscaras y los antifaces... 

La conversación de los jóvenes hombres interrumpida por la aparición de una hermosa mujer. Los dos tardan en reaccionar, tomándose unos segundos para reconocer a MC en lo que parece un elegante disfraz elaborado de una faceta contraria de su personalidad. Ella sonríe con delicadeza, parecía haber estado esperando ese tipo de reacción. 

—Señor Davies. —Saludó MC, extendiendo su mano. —Señor Rosier, me complace verlos esta noche. 

—Te ves espléndida. —Halagó Félix. 

—Me conviene mantener orgullosos a mis padres, al menos sé que lo estoy haciendo bien. 

A pesar de que le gusta verla así, Chester sabe que esto es incorrecto. MC debería verse más cómo ella misma y no igual a una imitación de mujeres de alta clase, ¿así se sacrificará ella para mantenerse junto a Félix? ¿Por qué le sorprende? ¿No fue él mismo quién incentivó esos cambios? 

Aunque, daba la impresión de que MC estaba cómoda con su nuevo papel. Ella saluda a los invitados, entabla conversaciones inteligentes, Félix se queda a su lado sosteniendo la pequeña cintura femenina y comportándose como un verdadero caballero. Por supuesto que la cercanía parecía ser devastadora para los respectivos padres de la pareja que estaban a unos segundos de hacer un gran escándalo. 

—¡Sobrina! 

MC volteó hacia la voz, Rosalinda se acercó a la chica con los brazos abiertos y su sobrina correspondió el gesto con moderado entusiasmo. 

—Te ves preciosa, cariño. —Dijo Rosalinda. —¿Estás lista para vivir tu momento? 

—Esa es una manera de decirlo. —Dijo MC con una risa incómoda. —¿Viniste a buscarme para eso? 

—Por supuesto, ¡acompáñame! Y ustedes, muchachos, será mejor que se queden cerca de la pista de baile. 

La atención de Félix es llamada por algo más, Robert está a unos metros y dándole indicaciones a la banda que acompaña a la cantante. Rosier sabe lo que tiene que hacer, ¿es él un cobarde o un valiente enamorado? MC le cambió la vida, se niega a perderla por una absurda confusión. Tiene que acercarse a él, de un modo u otro. 

—Público conocedor, me complace cantarle uno de mis recientes éxitos. —Anunció Rosalinda, utilizando la varita para amplificar su voz. —Y, por supuesto, una canción nunca está completa sin un buen baile. 

MC aparece en escena, colocándose en el medio de la multitud que la rodea para admirarla. Chester siente que le cae la mandíbula, ¿acaso sus ojos lo están engañando? ¿qué clase de padres exponen el asombroso cuerpo de su hija de esa manera? Obviamente, la están ofreciendo como ganado ante los espectadores. Él voltea para discutir sobre lo que está mirando con Félix, pero su mejor amigo ha desaparecido abruptamente. 

—Caballeros, no sean tímidos. —Dijo Rosalinda. —Uno de ustedes será electo para bailar un salvaje tango con esta fantástica señorita. 

MC está buscando a una persona especial con la mirada, girando muy lentamente, ¿¡En dónde demonios está Félix!? El tiempo se le está acabando, si no toma a un maldito hombre en los próximos segundos entonces su padre se encargará de hacerle pagar esa humillación. Los ojos de la chica se encuentran con una figura conocida que resultó ser su salvavidas en este interminable mareo de incertidumbre. 

¿Cómo dice el dicho? “Más vale malo conocido que bueno por conocer”, así que toma la mano de Chester y lo arrastra al medio de la pista de baile. 

—¡Que comience la música! 

—No sé bailar tango. —Susurró Chester. 

—Yo te guiaré. 

Ella no mentía, ese es el punto del baile. Siempre existe un dominante, la llave para la danza sensual, MC tiene que tomar partido. Mientras tanto, Chester debe aprender a tomar una posición sumisa ante la mujer que se ha encargado de educar. ¿Es el escenario ideal para el que tanto practicaron? Definitivamente no. 

“Cómo me duele 

Que yo lo quiera y él no me quiere 

Amor de tango nunca muere 

Que, aunque me duela tanto, siempre quiero más” 

¿Quién es esta mujer? Chester se está deshaciendo en sus manos y en el giro de esas altas piernas femenina, es curioso ver a MC utilizar tacones. Está cayendo ante la seducción, ¿acaso la gente alrededor de la pareja acaba de desaparecer? No, esos cerdos están observando a la musa que se baña desnuda en la música. 

Merlín santísimo, él realmente quiere besarla. 

“Sé que ella es experta, me domina y me tienta 

Pierdo el amor, pero gano la apuesta 

Ella me busca y después me niega 

Es un amor de tango” 

¿Es este el fin de presentarla en sociedad? Los padres de MC la están vendiendo igual a un producto, exhibiéndola con esos provocativos pasos ante un hombre que la disfruta plenamente. Chester está seguro de que todos lo están notando, ellos pueden ver cómo los vellos de su cuello se están erizando cada vez que ella mueve sus manos para atraerlo. 

Antes de que él pueda reaccionar, Rosalinda entona la estrofa final. Chester está sosteniendo esa pequeña cintura, tiene los labios de MC terriblemente cerca y el antifaz no es capaz de ocultar la belleza de la mujer. ¿En dónde quedó ese ridículo vestido de fresas? ¿Qué importa? Podría tomar a esa chica en ese mismo instante y recostarla sobre la pista de baile para demostrar a quién pertenece. 

Chester despierta de su sueño, nadie los está mirando y los invitados se acercan para bailar con sus respectivas parejas. Sólo fue una alucinación por la intoxicante figura de MC, ¿es ella realmente o eso también surgió de la incontrolable imaginación? No, es ella. ¿Quién más lo tomaría así de la mano para alejarlo del ruido? 

—Lo hiciste bien, Chester. —Halagó MC. —Aunque la canción no me gustó. 

—Tiene una tonada pegadiza. 

—La peste bubónica también era pegadiza, pero eso no significa que haya sido buena. 

Chester frunció el ceño, algo andaba mal. MC tenía esa mirada triste, dolida, rota, los ojos que no parecen concordar con el cuerpo lleno de energía -ahora- apagada. Ella recostó la espalda contra la pared, pero pareció arrepentirse de ese acto y decidió permanecer en una pose de elegancia. 

—¿Todo está bien? —Preguntó Chester. 

—Sé que lo notaste, el por qué me hicieron bailar. 

—No sé de qué estás hablando... 

—No quieren que esté con Félix, lo perdí y ahora tengo que resignarme a la vida que mis padres quieren. —Explicó MC sin mirar a su amigo. —Ahora me venderán al mejor postor, es la salida fácil para deshacerse de este desastre andante. 

—Te equivocas, eres un ser humano con decisiones propias. 

—Sí... Decisiones que voy a tomar ahora. 

MC tomó una de las copas que volaban, bebiendo el contenido de un trago, arrugó el rostro ante el sabor y comenzó a caminar en búsqueda de quien debería haber sido su verdadera pareja de baile. El camino estaba lleno de miradas inquisidoras, los elfos tendrían que limpiar las babas de esos hombres asquerosos. Ella encontró a Félix también con una copa, enfocado en sus pensamientos, mirando a la nada en uno de los sillones. 

—Félix, ¿me puedo sentar ahí? 

—Eso es... ¿Me estás pidiendo sentarte en mi regazo? 

—¿Eso es un sí o un no? 

Sin esperar respuesta u otro titubeo, MC se sentó en las piernas del chico y notó que la acción estaba creando revuelo. Estaba dispuesta a desafiar cualquier autoridad, ella prefería pelear a tener que tomar el papel de la mujer sumisa y condenada. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó el rostro de su amor imposible y lo besó en los labios, una invitación que él aceptó sin temor a represalias. 

—¿Quieres conocer mi habitación? —Susurró MC. 

Si la idea es revelarse entonces hay que hacerlo bien. 

Ese podía ser su último beso con Félix, ¿quién puede saberlo? Así que MC está dispuesta a soltarlo todo, liberarlo a él también de ese yugo esclavizador que lo ha mantenido sin vivir cómo debería. Ella puede sentirlo, el lado salvaje de Félix saliendo a la luz, tocando todo lo que se supone que debería mantener a distancia, soltando esos sonidos que nadie le permitió formular. 

—Esto está tan mal. —Murmuró Félix, sin dejar de besar a su pareja. 

—¿Y por qué se siente tan bien? 

—Se supone que esto… Las velas y las rosas… Merlín, al carajo con el protocolo. 

Esto se trata de los dos, de lo que pueden sentir si se lo permiten. Robert e Isadora pueden irse al infierno ahora que MC puede quitarse de encima esa maldita culpa. Los pensamientos se deshacen cuándo Félix la toca de esa manera, arrojando el vestido a un lado y llevando sus dedos largos a la cavidad pegajosa. Esa pasión, ese calor, es un fuego que devora cada una de las células de su cuerpo. 

Las manos temblorosas de MC suben hacia la camisa del hombre, intentando no perderse en las placenteras sensaciones para desabrochar la impecable camisa. Ella realmente está acariciando ese pecho descubierto, maravillándose con la suavidad de su piel y disfrutando cada segundo de la cercanía. 

MC arquea la espalda, Félix ataca su cuello sin dejar de estimularla con sus dedos. El aliento caliente, el movimiento, la sensación de un fruto prohibido, es lo que lleva a la chica a disfrutar de su orgasmo. Aunque no debería pensar en Chester ahora, toma en cuenta una de las muchas lecciones de estudio cuando se sube sobre el regazo del hombre joven. 

Apretó las caderas contra él, Félix gruñó igual a un animal salvaje y sus dientes se cerraron alrededor de la piel sensible bajo el sostén de encaje. Estaban poseídos por una lujuria asesina, ya no existía control que pudiese controlarlos, la fricción los quemaría en una combustión espontánea. 

—Dime cómo lo quieres. —Dijo Félix, sujetando a la chica que seguía frotándose contra él. —¿Duro? ¿Suave? Tú mandas. 

—Quiero que pierdas el control conmigo. 

Chester caminó por el salón de la mansión, hace un tiempo que perdió de vista a Félix y MC. Esos bailes son tan aburridos, ¿en dónde está el rayo de alegría que soluciona esos problemas? Aunque eso es decir demasiado si tenemos en cuenta que MC no actuó como ella misma en toda la noche, hablarán sobre eso más tarde. 

Él encuentra a la pareja en un sillón en la sala de descanso, ella está sentada sobre las piernas del chico y ambos se sonríen como si compartieran un secreto prohibido. Como si eso no llamase la atención de las personas que están cerca, ellos comienzan a besarse. 

No, no era un beso. Esto se trata de llamar la atención, levantar la bandera de la guerra. Félix también está cediendo a la provocación, una de las manos se mueve por el muslo desnudo de la chica y parece ansiar subir un poco más. Ya iniciaron los murmullos llenos de críticas, pero ninguno de los dos esperaba la inesperada interrupción. 

—¿Se volvieron locos? —Cuestionó Chester entre dientes, parándose frente a la pareja para ocultarlos ante los demás. —Félix, ¿quieres que Robert te mate ahora mismo? 

—Moriría feliz, ¡quiero estar con MC! Ese hombre no me lo va a impedir. 

—Sólo están haciendo un acto de circo. 

—¿Por qué no me sorprende que estés en contra? —Dijo MC, poniéndose de pie para enfrentar a Chester. —¿Prefieres verme infeliz y lejos de Félix? ¿O sólo estás preocupado porque estoy perdiendo mis modales de señorita? Sabía que no lo notarías, pero me he convertido en una dama hace tiempo. 

—Claro que no me refiero a eso, me preocupas y estoy tratando de ayudarte. —Respondió Chester anonadado. —¿Acaso te escuchas a ti misma? No eres esto, tú no peleas o declaras la guerra. 

—Sin duda alguna, yo sólo agacho la cabeza y espero mi merecido... Se acabó, estoy muy cansada de ser pisoteada. 

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —Preguntó Daphne con una sonrisa, acercándose con una curiosidad llena de maldad. —No me digan que MC se está dejando tocar otra vez. 

MC soltó un suspiro y chasqueó los dedos para llamar la atención de uno de los elfos domésticos que cruzaban inocentemente por ahí. La criatura se acercó a su dueña, aguardando una orden. 

—Quiero un saco de patatas, vacío, hazle un agujero en la parte superior y dos en los costados. —Demandó MC sin titubear. 

El grupo de magos observó sorprendidos cómo el elfo cumplía con la petición, ¿qué se trae MC entre manos? Porque cualquiera esperaría que ella explotara ante los maltratos y se hartara de Daphne, pero MC lucía con un rostro de hielo que confundía cualquier teoría. 

—Traje lo que me pidió, Mi Señora. 

—Gracias, puedes irte. 

—MC, ¿qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó Chester. 

—Aquí tienes, Daphne, este será tu nuevo uniforme. —Anunció MC, ofreciéndole el saco de patatas a la chica. 

—¿Disculpa? 

—Te advertí que no te metieras conmigo, ahora trabajarás para mí. —MC buscó con los ojos un rostro específico entre los asistentes de la fiesta. —¡Señor Greengrass! Ahí está, ansío preguntarle: ¿Por cuánto dinero está dispuesto a vender a su hija? No quiero maltratarla, pero la mayoría de mis elfos domésticos están débiles y ellos también requieren una atención adecuada para sobrellevar los estragos de la vejez. 

Las voces se apagaron, el Señor Greengrass miraba a la ofertante como si estuviera esperando que la propuesta se trate de una broma. 

—Lo digo en serio, Señor Greengrass. —Confirmó MC. —¿Cuánto oro necesita? ¿10.000 galeones? ¿15.000? Usted sólo deme un precio, yo consideraré si vale la pena o no. 

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Irrumpió Robert. 

A esta altura de las circunstancias, Daphne lloraba mientras su padre calculaba un porcentaje de ganancia. Félix le susurró a su pareja que se quedase esperándolo porque sería él quién se encargaría a partir de ese instante. Chester reanimó la fiesta, dejando a MC en medio de sus inconcebibles negocios para perseguir y espiar a los hombres que se encerraron en una de las habitaciones. 

—Seré claro contigo, Rosier, no eres digno de mi hija. —Dijo Robert, Chester podía escuchar cómo se movía en la habitación. —No me importa lo especial que sea tu apellido o tu trascendencia laboral. 

—No esperaba menos, pero sé cuál es su debilidad. 

—Dímela. 

Chester quiere estar en esa habitación, en el cuarto dónde ocurrió. Comienza un acuerdo, se abre la negociación a puertas cerradas. Rosier entra con un poder de financia sin precedentes, carga en sus hombros un sistema que puede moldear a la manera que quiera. 

—El dinero, Robert, ¿por qué sino se esforzó tanto en hacer ver a su hija cómo la mujer perfecta? Sólo quiere quitársela de encima, buscar un pretendiente que tenga el oro suficiente para no tener que ver a MC nunca más. 

Nadie sabe lo que ocurre en mansiones así, las piezas que se sacrifican en un juego de ajedrez. Sabemos que esa es la manera en la que se desarrolla, pero nadie entra a los cuartos donde ocurre la acción. En Merlín confiamos, sólo que nunca nos cuestionamos lo que se discute. 

—Hablemos de dinero, Rosier, te pagaré 10.000 galeones si te alejas de mi hija. 

—Y yo te daré 50.000 si dejas de interferir en mi relación con ella. 

—Parece que estamos hablando en un idioma que entendemos. 

Oh Félix, ¿estás arriesgando todo lo que tienes por algo que podría no funcionar? ¿Pedirás dinero a tus padres y usarás los ahorros de tu vida? Chester quiere reír, pero el temor es demasiado grande. ¿Él también tiene que entrar al juego? ¿Qué puede apostar? ¿Siquiera existe un elemento que le pertenezca en esta discusión? Él quiere la compañía de MC, cuando obtienes algo en el juego entonces te quedas en el juego. Pero no hay victoria si no estás jugando, Chester quiere construir un legado con la mujer que le corresponde. 

—Realmente es adorable que creas que puedes comprarme. —Comentó Félix con calma. —Eres un mal negociador, un mal padre y una persona asquerosa. 

—Pero tengo a MC, eso es más de lo que tú podrías llegar a tener. 

—Fue divertido esto de negociar como si el amor de mi vida fuera un producto, sólo quería conseguir las suficientes pruebas para que todo el mundo viera que le pusiste un precio a la cabeza de tu hija. 

—¿De qué estás hablando? 

—¿Cómo crees que reaccionaría un tribunal ante esto? Y no sólo me refiero al dinero, para nadie es un secreto los maltratos que ella ha sufrido en tus manos. 

—Cada padre elije de qué manera educar a sus hijas. 

—Entonces no temes que ella te denuncie, todos verán los recuerdos, hay tantos testigos de la última reunión en dónde tomaste a MC del cabello y la arrastraste sin compasión. 

Chester sabe que es demasiado tarde, esos hombres han llegado a un acuerdo. 

—¿La reputación de un sangre pura no es lo más importante? Más importante que el dinero. —Dijo Félix. —Tienes pocas opciones: Enfrentas el castigo público o mi familia inicia la guerra contra la tuya… Y eres consciente de que no tienes oportunidad. 

Félix ganó. 

Chester corre escaleras abajo porque no puede permitirse seguir fallando, no esta vez. El triunfo de Félix es una señal de alarma, todo acaba de llegar a su punto culminante, el maldito capítulo final de la historia. Así que él corre entre las personas, arrastrando a MC al jardín sin posibilidad de que ella pueda rehusarse. 

—¡Espera! ¿Qué sucede? ¿En dónde está Félix? 

—Nos vamos. 

—¿Qué? 

—Tú y yo nos vamos muy lejos. 

La pareja desaparece en un estallido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jódete, Daphne :) Robert también puede irse al infierno, en serio es tan mal padre. ¿En serio ofrece a su hija como un producto? Es tan desagradable.  
> Antes de hablar sobre lo ocurrido al final, tengo algo que decir... MC, mi niña preciosa 😭💖 ¿Vieron lo bien que se adaptó e hizo uso de todo lo aprendido? No sólo eso, incentivó a Félix a encontrar su propia personalidad y escapar de esa prisión, los amo tanto :(  
> Ahora sí, el final del capítulo: CHESTER, MERLÍN SANTÍSIMO, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
> Son demasiadas emociones, ¡gracias por leer!  
> Nos vemos en el capítulo final ;) 💕


	15. Declarar tus sentimientos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Declarar tus sentimientos no es tarea fácil. Debes ser cuidadoso, expresarte con propiedad, planear detalladamente cada palabra que sale de tu boca.  
> Aunque es más complicado actuar que pensar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Llegamos al final!  
> Disfruten la lectura 💕

Las estaciones de tren son asfixiantes, llenas de ruido, humo blanco, el piso parece estar en una constante humedad desagradable. Ellos dos desentonan, con la vestimenta elegante y los antifaces que arrojaron ante tantas miradas curiosas. Chester está nervioso, sabe por qué está haciendo esto, decirlo en voz alta es una pesadilla, pero tiene que continuar. 

—Espera, Chester, ¿a dónde vamos? 

—Lejos, lo más lejos posible. —Respondió Chester, tomando los boletos de tren y sin soltar la mano de la chica conforme se movían por la estación. 

—Sí, pero no entiendo por qué. —Insistió MC. —No podemos tomarnos vacaciones ahora, Félix me está esperando y... No sé qué estás planeando, pero creo que es una mala idea. 

—Es la mejor idea que tuve en años. 

—¿En serio? ¿Te sientes bien? Tú no eres así, ¿pensaste en lo que dirán en el trabajo si te ausentas sin avisar? 

—Les enviaré una lechuza cuando tenga tiempo. —Insistió Chester, acercándose con urgencia a la puerta del tren. —Vamos, sube. 

MC no se movió, en ella persistía una mirada de confusión. 

—Dime lo que está pasando, Chester. 

—No hay tiempo... 

—Subiré contigo si respondes mi pregunta: ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? 

—Carezco de una razón, MC... No sabría decírtelo, sin importar cuántas veces me lo preguntes. 

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Por qué parece como si fueras a llorar? 

—No voy a llorar... 

—¿Por qué estás nervioso, Chester? 

—¡No lo estoy! 

Vil mentira, Chester sabía lo patético que lucía y el sonido quebrado de su voz desesperada. ¿Acaso él tiene que decirle la verdad para llevársela lejos de ese hombre? Parece ser que sí, se acabaron los divertidos juegos de huir. Él no quería soltar esa suave mano, parecía ser el ancla que le recordaba que ambos están vivos y con un futuro por delante. 

La primera lágrima salió. 

—Es que... No lo entiendo, MC, ¡lo he estado soportando por nosotros! ¿Por qué tuviste que ser tú? Eres la peor opción, una niña que ahora luce igual que una mujer, sin brillos ni colores estrafalarios, pero yo quiero todo eso sin importar qué. 

—Chester... 

—Siempre estabas con esas pegatinas ridículas, dibujando animales tiernos, comiendo las comidas más simplonas... 

—Cálmate... 

—¡Y yo no habría caído en este juego si no fuera por ti! Me di cuenta de que te necesito más que él, eres más importante de lo que Félix imagina y yo puedo darte la clase de vida que ese hombre jamás te dará por mucho que se esfuerce en complacerte... ¿Por qué tengo que sentir estas cosas? ¿Por qué siento que me arrebatas el aire que respiro? ¿Por qué mi corazón late tan fuerte por ti y se detiene cuando no te tengo conmigo? 

MC estiró su mano libre para acariciar el rostro del chico, pero él la apartó entre lágrimas. Chester sabe que el mínimo roce es básicamente agregar un galón de gasolina a una casa de madera en llamas, ya está explotando sin remedio, pero siempre puede empeorar. Eso sin tener en cuenta que cualquier tipo de resistencia es una pérdida de tiempo, ¿por qué seguir escondiendo? ¿la dignidad del hombre puede salvarse? 

—¡Ya no entiendo nada! Estoy harto de sentirme raro cada vez que me tocas, MC... Sé que Félix es una buena persona, es mi mejor amigo, pero me enoja tanto verlo a tu lado. —Confesó Chester. —Y es horrible, ¿me estoy convirtiendo en una mala persona? Pienso en ti todo el día, sólo nosotros dos, y eso me enfurece todavía más. 

—Chester, yo... 

—¡Estoy enamorado! ¿Lo entiendes al fin? Estoy enamorado de nosotros, de lo que tenemos, de esta relación que hemos construido. —Exclamó Chester, experimentando una liberación en su pecho maltratado. —¿Quieres fugarte conmigo, MC? Lejos de Félix, lejos de toda esta sociedad que podría lastimarte... Quiero que vivas a mi lado, duermas conmigo, te llevaría el desayuno a la cama y contraría un personal exclusivo para que siempre estés siendo atendida con lujos... Cásate conmigo, da igual si es muy pronto porque viviré tranquilo sabiendo que serás mi esposa en cuanto te consiga un anillo. 

Los ojos de MC están brillantes, su labio inferior tiembla en su boca levemente abierta. Ella está sin palabras, utilizando hasta la última de sus neuronas para lograr entablar una oración completa. Es complicado, el choque de información y la mirada de Chester le arrebatan la valentía con un golpe certero. MC sacude la cabeza, obligándose a reaccionar y responder ante la confesión. 

—Yo... Yo... No sé qué decir, no me esperaba tu declaración... Creí... Creí que sólo eras amable conmigo porque todos los demás me trataban mal y... ¡Tú también eras uno de ellos! Quiero decir, yo no pienso mal de ti, jamás podría pensar con crueldad sobre ti como lo hago con los demás... 

—Tampoco creí que yo pudiera sentirme así, me negaba a aceptar mis sentimientos y ahora que tu familia está dispuesta a solucionar todo con Félix me siento desamparado... Porque tú me enseñaste a apreciar la vida, me enseñaste tantas cosas, me regalaste valor para afrontar la vida fuera de mi caja; estaba muerto cuando te conocí y tú hiciste que mi corazón volviera a latir. 

—Chester, me hace muy feliz que sientas esas cosas tan hermosas, pero yo estoy en una relación con Félix... 

—Una relación que te condenará a la vida que tanto odias, sin ser libre, sin poder ser tú misma. 

—No es así, Félix y yo tenemos una historia especial de muchos años. 

—El pasado ya no importa, ¡este es el presente! Las decisiones que tomes ahora son lo que tiene un valor significativo, quiero casarme contigo porque sé que soy la clase de hombre que podría hacerte muy feliz. 

—Lo sé, harías feliz a cualquier mujer... 

—Pero yo escojo hacerte feliz a ti, ¿subirás a este tren conmigo? 

Chester se subió al tren sin soltar la mano de su enamorada, MC seguía en tierra firme y con una decisión que tomar. Sus ojos se cruzaron los del chico, había una respuesta en su corazón a la que ella tendría que hacerle frente tarde o temprano. ¡Ay, cómo duele! El amor es confuso, ¿o los enfrentamientos son insoportables? Ella pasó tanto tiempo en un baile sin rumbo fijo que pasó por alto las señales que serían evidentes para otras chicas, ¿de quién es la culpa? ¿Por qué Chester no pudo ser directo desde el principio? ¿Eso quiere decir que el sexo significaba algo más? ¿Una declaración de amor o un premio de consolación para él por no obtener lo que deseaba? 

Hay dos hombres esperando, uno que nunca entenderá los sentimientos que ella carga dentro de su corazón y otro que permanece ignorante del conflicto interno. Después de tanto tiempo la respuesta debería ser clara, ¿o no? La decisión se basa en un viaje al pasado, recordar, unir, traer al presente el desarrollo de los acontecimientos que la llevaron hasta ese punto geográfico en la estación de trenes. 

—No lo haré, lo lamento. —Dijo MC con delicadeza. 

—¿Qué? ¡No! Tú... Tú me amas... 

—Chester, no te amo. 

—Escúchame, sé que puede ser demasiado para ti... 

—Hablo en serio, sé lo que estoy diciendo. —Insistió MC. —No voy a subir a ese tren, no me voy a casar contigo, tengo que regresar a la fiesta porque es seguro que ya notaron la inesperada ausencia de una de las anfitrionas. 

—Espera, no, no... Esto no es... ¡Tú me amas! ¡Me necesitas! Soy el único que puede darte la vida que te mereces, ¡tú no perteneces a ese mundo! No durarás un maldito día. 

—Claro, porque para ti sigo siendo una niña tonta que no puede sobrevivir por su cuenta... 

—¿Alguna vez me has demostrado lo contrario? Todo lo que hicimos, toda mi ayuda, ¡jamás estarías con Félix si no fuera por mí! Tienen una relación falsa, lo que yo puedo darte es real. 

—¡Él me conoce! Chester, retrocede cinco minutos en esta historia y presta un poco de atención a cómo se comporta Félix cada vez que soy yo misma. —Exclamó MC. —¡Él me acepta! ¡Le gusto por lo que soy! 

—¡Eso es lo que tú crees! Eres una novedad para él, ¿para quién no lo serías? Félix Rosier creció rodeado de mujeres aburridas y... Sólo te quiere para cambiar de ambiente, ¿entiendes eso? No es amor real. 

—¿Tú qué sabes de amor real? ¿Por qué esperaste hasta ahora para decirme que estás enamorado de mí? ¿Quieres la respuesta? Chester Davies, admite que te daba vergüenza pensar en mí de esa manera. 

—Eso no es-... 

—Tengo razón, ¿crees que no desarrollé uno de mis sentidos más básicos? La manera en la que me tocas, cuando yo intento ser cariñosa contigo siempre me apartas y me obligas a conservar el maldito decoro. 

—¡Porque sabía que jamás sentirías lo mismo por mí! 

—¡Por supuesto que no! No compartiría esos sentimientos porque fui yo quien te enseñó sobre amabilidad y amistad, tú seguirías tratándome como una torpe asistente si nunca te hubiese pedido ayuda con Félix. 

—Te amo, te juro que te amo, te amo sin importar qué. —Repitió Chester. —Por favor, ven conmigo. 

—No lo voy a hacer, no me hagas sentir culpable al respecto. 

—Pero se suponía que sentirías lo mismo por mí... 

—¿Por qué? ¿Por el sexo? ¿Porque te traté bien? Sé que no soy una erudita, te mofas de mi ignorancia, pero no necesito tener una maestría para saber que todas esas “lecciones” fueron tu horrible intento para tenerme a tus pies. —Atacó MC, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas conforme cada palabra era liberada. —Chester, no entiendes en lo más mínimo cómo me siento en este instante porque fui tu experimento, preferiste hacer todo esto en lugar de ser sincero contigo mismo y conmigo. 

—¡Lo sé! Sé que me equivoqué, sé que había mejores maneras, ¡pero no quería enamorarme de ti! No porque me desagrade quien tú seas sino porque creí que era en vano intentar cualquier cosa debido a tu enamoramiento con Félix. 

—Intentar conquistarme era una pérdida de tiempo muy grande, ¿no es así? Preferiste el camino fácil, conseguir migajas en lugar de hacer algo de provecho para cambiar el juego a tu favor. 

Chester no respondió, MC le lanzó una última mirada antes de perderse entre la multitud del andén. Los tacones de la chica resonaron hasta que sonido se perdió, dejando a un hombre derrotado que ya no sabía a dónde ir. ¿Esto acaba de pasar o sólo es un escenario fatal que la imaginación de Chester ha creado bajo el estrés? Tal vez, si cierra y abre sus ojos, él despierte en la mansión Rosier y con MC a su lado como si nunca la hubiese sacado de ahí para declararle su amor. 

Él cierra sus ojos, espera unos segundos y los abre. 

Nada ha cambiado. 

Así que ese es el fin, ¿verdad? Él tuvo su oportunidad, se arrojó a una piscina sin agua, el golpe resultó ser un poco más duro de lo que había planeado. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Seguir insistiendo? Eso es patético, en especial porque ella parecía haber tomado una firme decisión. 

Se demostró con el paso del tiempo, cuando la vida comenzó a desaparecer del departamento de Chester. 

MC llegó a esa casa con pocas cosas y se iría de la misma manera, ¿por qué fingir? Chester no dijo palabra alguna durante el proceso, ella llegaba y se marchaba para llevarse sus cosas con la ayuda de Félix. Parece que esa relación estaba asentada en las bases de un negocio, los padres de ambas familias jamás se atreverían a negar los intereses monetarios. 

Por supuesto, a MC y Félix les daba igual, eran felices con saber que ya nada los separaría. 

—Esta es la última caja. —Dijo Félix, levantando las mangas de su camisa hasta los codos. —Mi amor, ¿falta algo más para guardar? 

—¡Creo que eso es todo! —Exclamó MC desde su antigua habitación. 

—Parece que finalmente te dejaremos en paz. —Bromeó Félix, lanzándole una sonrisa amistosa a Chester. —Sé que puede ser insoportable que estemos entrando y saliendo para sacar cosas, pero es complicado ordenar todo en la mudanza. 

—Está bien, Rosier, pueden tomarse el tiempo que necesiten. 

¿Por qué? Quizás porque esas cortas visitas son los pocos momentos que Chester tiene para ver a MC. No habla con ella ni nada parecido, pero puede verla. A veces él sueña con ese encuentro, preguntándose en medio de la noche si ella llegará con flores en el cabello y vestidos de colores extravagantes. Ninguna de sus teorías se cumple, MC se viste con una elegancia misteriosa que captura su esencia en detalles aparentemente imperceptibles. 

—Todo listo. —Anunció MC, regresando junto a su pareja. —Oficialmente hemos terminado la mudanza, ya no tenemos que venir aquí. 

—Eso sonó grosero. —Se quejó Félix con una mueca. 

—Bromeo, no es mi idea lastimar a nadie. 

Aunque sus palabras decían una cosa, los ojos de MC tienen su propio lenguaje secreto. 

Verse a sí misma compartiendo un hogar con Félix es anticlimático, parece un escenario fantasioso con los que ella soñaba y escribía en su diario. Es sorprendente, dejar un pedazo de ella en cada habitación de la casa y percibir un sentimiento de pertenencia. Félix se encarga de hacer amena la mudanza, crea conversaciones interesantes mientras ayuda a su pareja a acomodarse en el nuevo hogar que compartirán. 

—Recuerdo esto. —Dijo Félix con una risa nostálgica, tomando un broche con forma de mariposa de entre las pertenencias de MC. —En primer año intentaste hechizarlo para que se convirtiera en una mariposa de verdad. 

—Sé que puedo hacerlo, sólo necesito concentrarme y estudiar las propiedades físicas del broche. 

—¿Igual que en esa ocasión cuándo intentaste convertir una rana en un príncipe? 

—¡Esa fue Tulip! —Protestó MC, dándole un suave golpe a su novio. 

—Aún así me alegro de que no funcionara, ¿qué tal si el hechizo surtía efecto y te conseguías un príncipe guapo? Es una competencia desigual. 

—Tú eres mi príncipe, Félix. —Aseguró MC con cariño. 

Ella se dio la vuelta, continuando con su trabajo de abrir cajas y guardar los elementos en su nuevo hogar. MC se sentía agradecida por la ayuda de Félix, ¿desde cuándo ella tiene tantas pertenencias? Cierto, adquirió nuevas prendas con todas esas lecciones de Chester: faldas hasta la rodilla sin tul, sacos femeninos y elegantes, tacones de dama… ¿Realmente necesita conservar esas adquisiciones? Félix podría comprarle ropa nueva. 

—¿Está todo bien con Chester? —Preguntó Félix, doblando la ropa de su novia en la cama. 

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? 

—No lo sé, creí que hablarías más con él y… Tienes razón, es tonto. 

—Nunca dije que fuera tonto, dime qué es lo que te preocupa. —Animó MC, sentándose al lado del chico. 

—Ustedes son dos personas importantes en mi vida, ¿tuvieron alguna pelea? Sé que puedo ayudar a resolver cualquier inconveniente. 

—Eres un rayo de sol, espero que seas consciente de ello. 

Unos golpes en la puerta los interrumpen, la pareja comparte una mirada de confusión antes de bajar hacia la entrada de la mansión. Es una sorpresa para los dos encontrarse con la figura de Isadora Rosier, quién parece venir en son de paz. 

—¿A qué debemos su presencia, señora Rosier? —Preguntó MC con cautela. 

—Vine a… Vine a ver a mi hijo y a ti. 

—¿Por qué? —Cuestionó Félix, adoptando una actitud protectora hacia su pareja. 

—Estuve pensando en la última charla que tuviste conmigo y con tu padre, dijiste que no querías volver a vernos porque te condenamos a una vida de infelicidad. —Recordó Isadora. —Dijiste que te mantendrías alejado de la familia, de todo lo que representamos para… Para irte con ella. 

—Si ya lo sabes entonces no entiendo por qué sigues aquí. —Dijo Félix, sosteniendo una mirada desafiante. —No me interesa estar con ustedes si MC será degradada y humillada, quiero estar con ella y asegurarme de su felicidad. 

—La aceptaremos, lo digo en serio. —Prometió Isadora. —Eres mi hijo, no puedes imaginar la falta que me haces, ¿podrías considerar ser parte de esta familia otra vez? MC será bienvenida, tan bienvenida como tú. 

Isadora se marchó y Félix cerró la puerta. MC no esperó un segundo más antes de abrazar al consternado hombre, él correspondió al instante para refugiarse en la calidez de esos brazos delgados. 

—Deberías darle una oportunidad. —Dijo MC. —Estamos hablando de tu madre, parece ser sincera. 

—Me gusta la vida que tenemos ahora, ¿cuáles son los beneficios de volver? Sólo serán fiestas de té, reuniones sociales… 

—Sé que te gustaría crear un lazo nuevo con tu familia, ¿por qué no hacemos el intento? 

—No lo sé… 

—Te propongo un trato: yo te hablaré sobre Chester si tú intentas entablar una amigable relación con tu familia. 

—Me gustan las mujeres que saben negociar. 

Tal parece que la única alma en desgracia que existe en ese planeta es Chester Davies, o esa es la convicción que él sostiene, sin nadie a quién recurrir para eliminar ese hueco en su alma. El departamento jamás se había sentido tan solitario como hasta ese día, ¿cuánto tiempo pasó desde su último encuentro con MC? ¿meses? Seguramente, pero dejó de prestarle atención al recuento de días interminables cuando ella se marchó para jamás regresar. Ya no quedaba ni una pizca de la esencia que él tanto añora, no hay perfume o flores en un jarrón, la antigua habitación de MC fue desprovista de todo diseño que marcara su estadía. 

Parecía que ella nunca vivió allí. 

Una lechuza picotea en la ventana, Chester se levanta del sillón a regañadientes y sujeta la carta guardada en un sobre blanco con bordes dorados. Las manos le tiemblan cuando comienza a leer, es una invitación a la fiesta de compromiso entre MC y Félix. ¿Tan pronto? ¿Por qué no esperan un poco más? Claro, sólo él es capaz de negarse a la idea cuando todos parecen tan felices. 

Es una estupidez ir, ¿con qué objeto? Él sabe que será el hazmerreír de la fiesta, viéndose tan triste y sin ánimos de celebrar. Es cruel, arruinaría una celebración de compromiso tan bien planeada por la mujer que ama. ¿Cómo serán las decoraciones? ¿Rosas y brillantes? ¿Oscuras? ¿Neutrales? ¿Seguirá ocultándose o demostrará ante la sociedad quién es ella en verdad? 

Ir y verla tan feliz es una condena que extendería el martirio, ¿acaso Chester no está tratando de recuperar su vida normal? Una oficina solitaria, un departamento vacío, documentos acumulados, plantas que necesitan agua... 

Plantas. 

MC no se llevó la planta de calabaza, el brote verde sigue ahí sin muchos cambios desde la última vez que él tuvo tiempo para fijarse, la maceta pasó desapercibida entre las malas miradas y la acción de desviar cualquier tipo de contacto. ¿Es una señal? ¿Es una mala idea? Es una excusa: “oye, no vine a tu fiesta de compromiso y sólo estoy aquí para devolverte esto”, parece un buen plan. Mostrar desinterés, superación, ¿es lo que MC quiere? Por eso ella envió la invitación. 

“No estoy aquí para tu fiesta de compromiso, sólo vine aquí para devolverte esto”. 

Sí, eso suena bien. Puedes hacerlo, Chester, demuéstrale que superaste ese falso amor y que tu vida continuará sin ella. MC se arrepentirá de haber dejado escapar la oportunidad de haberse fugado y... Merlín no, ¿quién es el verdadero desesperado? Chester quiere llorar, no puede seguir aguantando este amor no correspondido. 

El hombre joven hace lo impensable, muy probablemente a causa de su corazón roto. Está lloviendo, es tarde, camina con las manos en los bolsillos y tratando de cubrir su cabeza empapada. Llega a la casa de su madre en poco tiempo, ella también se sorprende cuando abre la puerta y su hijo entre lágrimas la abraza con fuerza. Roger no hace ningún comentario, sólo observa. 

Una taza de chocolate caliente más tarde, junto a una historia detallada de los problemas en los que Chester se metió, Rachel ya no sabe quién de sus hijos es más problemático. Aunque se siente agradecida de tenerlos, sobre todo valora el esfuerzo de Chester por buscar una guía en un túnel oscuro. 

—¿Estás seguro sobre tu amor por ella? —Preguntó Rachel. 

—Muy seguro. 

—¿Qué sabes sobre ella? Me refiero a algo profundo, información a la que sea complicado acceder en situaciones normales. 

—Ella es... Simple, le gusta cantar, bailar, tiene una pésima relación con sus padres... 

—Eso Félix ya debe saberlo, ¿qué sabes tú que él no sepa? 

Chester se martilló la cabeza en un intento por pensar cualquier cosa, ¿esa manía de MC por donar dinero a quienes lo necesitan? No, Félix también sabe eso. ¿Qué tal la comida chatarra? No debe ser un secreto para nadie, ¿acaso Chester desconoce a la mujer que ama? Tiene que haber algo, lo más mínimo... 

—A ella le gusta escucharme leer. —Dijo Chester con desgano. —Es todo lo que se me ocurre... Y ella tenía unas calcetas con moños, eran sus favoritas porque la hacían sentir importante. 

—Cariño, entiendo que puedas sentir una especie de amor hacia esa chica. —Dijo Rachel con cautela. —Pero, a juzgar por la falta de conocimiento personal, diría que nunca le diste la oportunidad a MC para abrirse contigo. 

—Bueno, siempre supe que todo esto era mi culpa. 

—Puedes revertir la situación, búscala para hablar con calma y demuéstrale que estás dispuesto a arreglar la relación. 

Chester recordó la fiesta de compromiso, es demasiado tarde como para aparecerse en la vida de su enamorada y recuperarla. El chico agradeció a su madre y se marchó, el camino de regreso le será útil para considerar sus opciones. ¿Funcionaría simplemente aparecerse frente a ella y llamar su atención? Duda mucho que MC quiera verlo, no después de esa fallida declaración de amor en el tren. 

Seamos sinceros, Davies ignoró la carta hasta que la fiesta de compromiso pasó. Simplemente ir era una mala idea, con pesadillas o sin pesadillas, con o sin planta de calabaza. Ella ni siquiera intentó comunicarse con él por la ausencia, así que parecía que olvidarse de MC es lo mejor para la salud mental del chico. Por lo tanto, él se metió de lleno en el trabajo para que su cabeza pudiese tomar información que no estuviera relacionada con MC. 

La nueva rutina funcionó bastante bien al principio, solo Chester y los sellos ordenados que entablan negaciones a sueños rotos. Como ella dijo hace tiempo, su compromiso con Félix significó el fin de su trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia. Es conveniente para él, la ausencia de esa chica lo libra de un peso extra en su alma y le da tiempo para recuperarse sentimentalmente. 

Aunque, por supuesto, hubo una persona que sí hizo algo por la falta de Chester en la fiesta de compromiso. Claramente, el hombre joven debió tomar en cuenta que había más de un signo en esa ecuación sin resultado favorable. 

Félix entró a la oficina de su mejor amigo, no parecía molesto sino más bien cauteloso. 

—Hola, Davies. 

—Hola, Rosier. 

—No viniste a mi fiesta de compromiso. 

—¿Me creerás si te digo que estuve muy ocupado? 

Chester desvió la mirada, entiende las verdaderas intenciones del Auror y las sospechas que lo condujeron a compartir esos segundos de charla. Había olvidado cómo él podría sentirse respecto a los sentimientos de MC, ¿qué es lo que ella le dijo? ¿fue tan sincera con su prometido? 

—No sé qué te dijo MC, pero no es cierto. —Dijo Chester finalmente. 

—¿Qué crees que ella me dijo? 

—Tonterías, si la conozco bien. 

¿Chester conoce a MC? Tal vez no, de ser así habría visto venir el rechazo sentimental. 

—No soy una mala persona. —Murmuró Chester. —Ni siquiera sé por qué me defiendo, te estás guardando cualquier acusación. 

—Sé que eres una buena persona, te conozco a ti y a MC. 

—Félix, si conoces a tu futura esposa entonces sabes... Tú sabes que ella debería estar caminando al altar con otro hombre, un hombre como yo. 

—Merlín, Chester... —Suspiró Félix, agachando la cabeza. 

—¿Eso es todo lo que dirás? 

—Lo sospechaba hace tiempo, desde esas dos semanas en las que te encerraste y cómo la mirabas cada vez que estábamos juntos. —Dijo Félix, masajeándose el cuello. —Pero entendí que esto lo provocaste tú, tú me involucraste en estos sentimientos que ahora no puedo deshacer porque amo a MC y estoy enamorado de verdad. 

—¿Cómo? Ella no es... Toda tu vida te educaron para estar junto a una mujer de sociedad, una que se adapte a tu futuro. 

—Ella cambió, yo cambié, nosotros permitimos que los caminos nos separaran y al fin descubrimos lo que necesitamos... Tomamos una decisión, ella me eligió a mí. 

—Lo sé y estoy bien con eso, ¡me alegro por ti! —Aseguró Chester, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que dejen de haber corazones rotos. —Lo digo en serio, eres mi mejor amigo y siempre quise que pudieses encontrar a una buena mujer. 

—Deja de mentirte, sé que éste no es el escenario ideal para ninguno de los dos. —Dijo Félix, acercándose a su mejor amigo. —Sabes que no hago esto porque te odio o porque quiero lastimarte, fingir que puedo dejar ir a MC es una locura y tú eres consciente de ello. 

—Estoy bien, lo juro. —Aseguró Chester. —Sé que no fui a tu fiesta de compromiso, pero iré a tu boda y te acompañaré como siempre lo he hecho... No estoy enamorado de MC, ni siquiera estoy cerca de compartir los mismos sentimientos que Sara me provocaba, creo que sólo quería llenar el hueco con alguien más. 

Otra mentira. 

O no totalmente, porque él está en la puerta aquel día clave en el que Félix y MC se casarán. Chester llegó horas después de que la boda terminó, con los invitados reunidos para tomar copas dentro de la mansión y disfrutar el animado ambiente. Chester tiene la planta de calabaza entre las manos, dudando sobre su próximo movimiento, ¿lo mejor es tocar la puerta y fingir que se le ha hecho tarde? ¿Chester debe recurrir a su antiguo plan de superación personal? 

Él toca la puerta, ¿alguien le abrirá con todo ese ruido de música alta? Por supuesto que sí, una elegante mujer con un simplista vestido blanco que le abraza cada curva del cuerpo y resalta el collar con un dije de corazón en su cuello. Chester está punto de presentarse y pedir por la urgente presencia de MC, hasta que los ojos se le abren como platos en tanto el corazón destrozado se le cae a los pies. 

—¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, Señor Davies? 

—No eres tú... 

La expresión de MC cambió, ¿por qué ella parecía una mujer completamente diferente? Tan seria, sin esa sonrisa que a Chester tanto le gustaba. 

—¿A qué debo su presencia, Señor Davies? 

—Vamos, no me llames así, ¿olvidas que soy tu “queridísimo Chester”? 

—Le pediré que se abstenga de bromas y presente el motivo de su visita, ¿mi marido te invitó? 

—Yo... Sí, pero... En realidad, quería traerte esto. —Explicó Chester, extendiendo sus manos para mostrarle la planta de calabaza. —Es tu planta de calabaza, la dejaste en mi casa y te la quería devolver. 

—Puede quedársela si así lo desea, Señor Davies. 

—Pero es tuya, o nuestra, no lo sé... Gracias a nosotros es que creció, ¿en serio no la quieres? Es un recuerdo del tiempo que pasamos juntos. 

—Es inapropiado. 

—¿Qué te han hecho? ¿Qué te hizo Félix? 

—Él no tiene nada que ver con esto, ahora soy lo que siempre debí ser y tendré que pedirle que se retire. 

—“Lo que siempre debí ser”, ¿qué cosa? ¿una imagen falsa? 

—Madure, Señor Davies. —Dijo MC, preparándose para cerrar la puerta. —Si le desagrada lo que soy entonces quiero que recuerde que fue usted quién creó esta imagen, no estoy fingiendo ni soy infeliz, ¿acaso piensa que yo usaría vestidos rosas con fresas hasta que sea una anciana? 

—Sí, porque tú eres así. 

—Le imploro que deje de fingir que me conoce, está claro que hizo un trabajo terrible en entablar un lazo tan banal. —MC negó cordialmente con la cabeza, parecía decepcionada. —Señor Davies, ¿por qué no relaciona mi cambio con esa anómala planta de calabaza? Yo no crecí para romper con lo que me contenía, me adapté sin dejar de ser yo misma. 

—Habla conmigo, por favor. —Insistió Chester. —Si me odias por lo que te dije en la estación de trenes, te juro que cambié, podemos ser amigos... 

—Adiós, Señor Davies. 

—¿Chester? ¿Eres tú? 

La conversación es interrumpida por la presencia de Félix, quien permanece ignorante de la situación. Él está feliz, abraza a su mejor amigo, agradeciéndole por acompañarlo y haciendo bromas sobre que se perdió lo mejores tragos de la fiesta. 

—¡Adelante, pasa! Me alegra verte aquí. 

MC aprieta los labios, ella no puede hacer nada para evitar que Chester entre a la casa. Aunque se mantiene apartada, ellos continúan con una relación de amistad sobre la cuál no puede interferir y eso es lo mejor para su esposo. ¿A qué vino Chester? ¿Sólo está allí para devolver esa planta de calabaza? Por supuesto, ¿por qué esperaría una conversación de adultos con él? Es un cobarde, buscando excusas. 

Si piensa tan mal de él, ¿por qué le preocupa su aspecto físico? Chester está un poco más delgado de lo que recuerda, tal vez bajó un par de kilos. ¿Estará comiendo bien? Él siempre fue la clase de hombre que se mantiene saludable, pero MC no sabe qué ocurrió desde que se distanciaron. Lo último que ella quiere es adjudicarse la culpa de cualquier cosa en su propia boda, ¿por qué tiene que sentirse mal? No puede controlar lo que siente, Chester era consciente del amor que ella tiene por Félix. 

Aunque, MC puede acercarse, sólo unos segundos para charlar. Si Chester es incapaz de dar el primer paso entonces esa resolución de conflictos queda en sus manos, pero ciertamente es decepcionante. Le preocupa Chester, fue un buen amigo, ¿pueden recuperar esa relación sin que el amor romántico interfiera? Ella está a punto de dar un paso hacia adelante cuando una persona llama su atención. 

—Cariño, acompáñame. —Dijo Nathaniel, acercándose a MC. —Tengo una gran cantidad de familiares que presentarte, ¡hay mucha gente con ganas de conocerte! 

Chester observó a la chica desde la lejanía, ahí estaba esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba. MC reía con elegancia, parecía llevarse bien con los familiares de Félix, juega con los niños y escucha atentamente a los ancianos, ella entabla charlas casuales con todos los demás y parece estar divirtiéndose. Parece que MC no mintió, es feliz, no finge, una parte de esa personalidad aniñada sigue viva y casi imperceptible. Pero Félix ve más allá, él le guiña un ojo a su esposa y ella le corresponde de la misma manera. 

Ellos se aman, se entienden. 

Chester dio rienda suelta a las lágrimas, estrechando la maceta contra su pecho y marchándose de la fiesta con otro dolor pesado en el pecho. Así que parece que este es el fin de la historia, la historia de cuando Chester Davies se enamoró de quien no debía. 

Es extraño, él quiere la otra versión. La versión de una mujer que baila, canta, dibuja y chilla por sus escandalosas anécdotas en Hogwarts. Esa mujer que está ahí, elegante, sutil, agradable y con personalidad, es una especie de dígito mal sumado a la ecuación. Aquello es MC ahora, es el ser que ella misma encontró en una búsqueda personal, puede que en la privacidad de la habitación con Félix es que MC sea honesta y esos colores regresen a la vida. 

Persiste el dolor, el mismo vacío que él sintió cuando Sara falleció. ¿Hay un camino que seguir ahora que la brújula se le ha sido arrebata? Se supone que sí, porque tras la muerte Chester aprendió que la vida continúa sin importar que el dolor te asfixie cada mañana. MC era el aire, el ecosistema verde de una naturaleza inigualable, pero la mujer que él ama dejó de existir paulatinamente y todo eso es su culpa. 

No puedes aferrarte a lo que ya no existe y que, en realidad, nunca tuviste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, definitivamente tengo planeado un final alternativo con un final feliz para Chester 😌 Pero eso depende de si ustedes están de acuerdo con la idea, no tengo problema con dejarlo así sin más.  
> Fue toda una experiencia escribir esto y agradezco mucho el recibimiento de este humilde proyecto 💕 Yo solía llamar a "Pumpkin plant" como "el proyecto fracasado" hahahaha Parece que debo estimular mis esperanzas en lo que escribo  
> Muchísimas gracias por leer y por el apoyo! 💖


End file.
